


Roses (Thorns and All)

by fadingstarlight (Geneveon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Breeding, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Harry Potter Goes to Durmstrang, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Harry Potter, Oral Sex, Possessive Tom Riddle, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/fadingstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pureblood, halfblood, muggleborn… Alpha, beta, omega. There are many rules in society that dictates the interactions between wizards, especially between Alpha and Omega. Tom Riddle, an unmated Alpha from Hogwarts, tramples through all of them when he meets the omega, Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, when I have bad headaches, I want to post something despite the fact that I shouldn't. This is my offering! May the headache gods be appeased that I'm throwing more ABO HP/TR porn into the world. I loveee ABOs and I expect this one to be a decent length but (hopefully) nothing like my other ABO which I expect to eat my life and soul. Oh, here's a warning though, this won't be updated as often as my other fics.  
> Anything not in english (via google translate, so sorry if its off) should have a tooltip, if not, I've added translations at the bottom.  
> Happy 4th everyone :D

Tom was unimpressed when the ship from Durmstrang finally arrived. The entire affair was a nuisance, a consumption of time that Tom already did not have but here he was, watching the lumbering students of Durmstrang Institute file out.

Being Head Boy had given Tom many beneficial perks, but the constant necessity of maintaining his charming mask was one of the most irritating downsides. He stood by Headmaster Dippet’s side with the Head Girl as their guests made their way up the path.

The betas from Beauxbaton’s had already arrived a day prior so once their new guests settled in, Tom could finally get a semblance of normalcy back in his hectic schedule.

The tallest figure, broad shouldered with a sturdy frame, stepped up to greet Headmaster Dippet. Durmstrang’s headmaster then, Tom mused as he took in the subtle posturing and slightly aggressive edged actions between the two. Definitely an alpha, Tom decided as the Durmstrang Headmaster gave a sharp smiled filled with teeth towards Hogwarts’ alpha headmaster.

The conversation was dull and pointless, the same welcoming speech that Dippet had given to the Beauxbaton assembly and so, Tom took to observing the new students.

They all wore the same dark uniform, thick woolen coats that fitted snugly against their forms. It gave the students a severe look, all somber and serious as they waited with strict obedience like watchful sentinels. While not impressed with their mode of travel, Tom was impressed at their strength of discipline. He could tell that each dark form was also an alpha, and with so many alphas in one place, it was a wonder that there wasn’t the palpable tension and aggression that usually occurred in such situations.

And then, the alphas were moving forward in a unified force, following their alpha mentor as Dippet led them towards Hogwarts. Just before Tom turned to follow, the shifting bodies moved just enough to reveal a peculiarity that he had not noticed when they were waiting for the polite greetings to conclude.

Amidst the towering forms of the alphas was a smaller figure, lithe and graceful compared to his protectors. He was situated in the center of the Durmstrang students, a move that was certainly planned.

 _Omega_ , Tom marveled.

The omega was a male and moved with such fluid grace compared to his alpha peers. It was hard for Tom to catch a glimpse of the omega, surrounded as he was, but each peek at the boy only made Tom’s curiosity steadily increase.

Trying to catch the guarded omega’s scent gave him no further information, too many scents were in the air. Pungent alpha stink and even the crisp outside air was interfering in his attempt to even catch a whiff of omega sweetness.

A touch at his arm had him snarling at the intruder. His attention snapped towards the Head Girl who stepped back in alarm.

Immediately, he closed his mouth with an audible click. His public mask fell into place, and even though the Head Girl continued to eye him with a suspicious glint, the beta accepted his apology.

He followed, although his inner alpha was prowling in the too small space of Tom’s body. He wanted to walk into the group, stride right into the middle and break through the sanctuary that hid the omega from him.

His desires stemmed from wanting to know what the scent of that curious little omega was. He felt entranced, bewitched… without even getting a proper look at the omega’s face. A daze had settled over him as soon as he had glimpsed the sight of the bowed head, just half a head shorter than the silent alphas around him.

And then the wind changed, the musk of foreign alphas became even more apparent that it made Tom want to cover his nose. But then, intermixed with the nastiness was a hint of scent that was so very different, a touch of lavender, soothing and so soft. It made the bristling alpha inside him calm instantly, and he wanted to drown in the scent, encase himself in it like a warm blanket and let it lull him to sleep.

Another glimpse of the omega, a flash of his pale, unmarked throat as he glanced up towards Hogwarts in the distance.

Tom was obsessed.

 

* * *

 

Hogwarts was both similar and different from Durmstrang, Harry mused.

Durmstrang tended to be quieter, but when the students became rowdy, it was as lively as the Great Hall was. It happened more often than not, the population of Durmstrang’s students was a ratio of eighty percent alphas, fifteen percent betas, and five percent omegas.

Harry was one of those omegas and took great pride in being a student at the prestigious Durmstrang Institute. The alphas had decided to seat themselves with the Slytherin House at the Great Hall. As usual, Harry placed himself within the group of alphas which instantly calmed his peers as they kept him within their sights.

Nine alphas and two betas had been chosen to attend the Triwizarding event that was taking place in Hogwarts. When the Headmaster had approached Harry, the omega had initially declined on attending. His studies often kept him busy and he had no interest in traveling to the other schools. On top of that, he would have to act as the calming influence to the traveling Durmstrang pack.

Of course, the Headmaster had appealed to his sense of pride, along with a bribe of being allowed to work with the more dangerous spells locked away at the school. As a sixth year, Harry wasn’t allowed to have access to those spells without waiting another year and only if he was able to survive the mentorship with the master professor of those spells in the summer.

So Harry found himself at Hogwarts, surrounded by a pack of his alpha and beta peers. It wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. Calming and placating were an omega instinct and he hadn’t realized he did much of those actions subconsciously until he was forced to pay attention.

The alpha to his right was constantly shifting in his seat, dark eyes flitted towards the other tables too often. Harry could almost feel his anxiety and the responding desire to do something about it, something most likely violent if the turbulent emotions were anything to go by. Once Harry set his goblet down, he placed his hand on the alpha’s arm and pressed just enough to make his presence known.

The alpha’s attention was immediately drawn to him. He blinked his glazed eyes at the omega. The storm cleared from those blue orbs until he was gazing with clarity at the omega that called his attention. His name was Luka, and the tension he was feeling started to dissipate the longer Harry kept his hand on the muscled arm.

“Tack," came the low rumble. Luka patted Harry’s hand before he removed it from his arm and placed it gently on the table.

“Varsågod," Harry replied with an easy smile. Luka was more at ease during dinner even when he periodically eyed the other tables, specifically the obvious alphas.

The welcoming speech was standard. Dippet proclaimed his pleasure that they could all meet in friendly camaraderie. Harry and his peers listened politely, attentively, as expected of them.

It was still early enough in the evening that once dinner was concluded, Harry decided to venture around the castle at his own pace. He wanted to take a look at either their library or the quidditch pitch, whichever he came upon first.

The Headmaster was not pleased with his decision when Harry approached him. He had planned and expected Harry to always remain with the group. Harry was like an insurance that there would be no embarrassing incidents that would shame the Institute, but he conceded to allow the omega his freedom.

The wand holster strapped to his forearm was a barely visible bulge against the length of the coat but it was enough insurance for the Headmaster to allow him to leave.

The alphas weren’t pleased, the betas were more understanding, but both groups knew better of Harry’s reputation to try to hold him.

He slipped away from the table and felt the gazes of some of the students follow him. He ducked his head, the image of omega bashfulness. It also hid the sharp-toothed smile that curved his lips as he went to explore the castle.

 

* * *

 

Tom spent the dinner subtly gathering information on the Durmstrang students and using his connections to the pureblood Slytherins to gather more intel.

Lucius, a rather quick minded alpha, was particularly useful as he introduced the closest students to Tom personally. Apparently being the heir to the house Malfoy dictated that Lucius had to be at least cordially acquainted with many of the northern European pureblood lines. His family line had constantly switched between sending their heirs to either Durmstrang or Hogwarts, so the connections came easily.

The alpha, a burly young wizard named Viktor, wasn’t particularly talkative, but the beta Emilie was a bit more willing to talk. He had made a calculation in error, assuming that all the students from Durmstrang had been alphas even if that was what the majority was. There were two betas that came along which made the count of alphas to nine. Still, nine was a rather dangerous number of alphas to have staying together in close quarters.

“Ja,” Emilie had agreed. “In the beginning of the… journey, the alphas had been rather riled up. The boat, even underwater goes like this,” she lifted a hand and made a rocking motion. “The motion disagreed with some of the alphas and it made things… worse.” She made an amused sound, perhaps remembering the antics that happened now that it was in the past. “It was good of Headmaster to bring the omega, even if it's Ha-ree. He keeps the calm amongst us.”

Tom made a sound of agreement, “I had wondered how so many alphas were well behaved. The population of alphas to betas and omegas in Hogwarts is not too severe. The dormitories are sectioned to house mostly alphas and betas together with the omegas separate.”

“Ha-ree is good omega,” Emilie mused. “We have few omegas back at school, but Ha-ree was a good choice.”

“Oh? How so?” Tom questioned while maintaining emotional distance. The beta continued to eat her dinner, musing on the question.

“Ha-ree is strong,” she concluded. Strong? How strong? And in what way? Tom didn’t answer, instead, he prompted her to continue with a noncommittal hum.

She thought about it for a few more seconds as she silently chewed her food before she said, “We have good omegas at home, but Ha-ree-”

“Emilie,” Viktor snapped. The alpha had been listening the entire time but silently, so that Tom actually forgot about his presence until he spoke. There was a hint of a growl in his words as he spat out, “Ikke snakk om våre saker til fremmede.” He glanced at Tom with a rather nasty glare before continuing, "Spesielt til en merkelig alfa."

The beta stared at the surly alpha for a few seconds, eyes challenging before she lowered her head with a murmured apology. She wouldn’t look at Tom for the rest of the dinner which suited Tom just fine. The alpha also ignored him, though he had caught Tom glancing at the Durmstrang omega just once before Tom made a show of engaging Lucius for conversation.

It was while the other alpha was engaged in a quiet conversation with his peers that Tom saw Harry stand and talk to the Durmstrang Headmaster. The older alpha frowned at Harry’s words but seemed to be resigned to whatever the omega said.

He waited a few minutes after he saw the omega slip away from the Great Hall before he made his own escape.

 

* * *

 

Harry stood at the center of the pitch and gazed up at the rolling clouds above. The sun had just set shortly, but the sky still held streaks of purple and navy.

It was peaceful and familiar. The golden hoops loomed above him on either side of the field and he was surrounded by the large, empty stands.

“Hello,” a voice behind him said.

Startled, he whipped around, one hand instinctively clasped his wrist where his wand was secured in its wand holster. Behind him stood the tall handsome boy he saw when they had first arrived.

The Head Boy, he recalled. He had heard rumors of a half-blood from a prestigious line thought to be lost… an alpha, unmated and seemingly uninterested in seeking a mate since he had never instigated a courting rite even though many omegas and families spoke of his appealing assets. Looking at him now, Harry could see the appeal as he took in the confident posture. There was a strange feeling in his stomach, a sensation that was not unpleasant, just foreign, as their eyes met.

Tom stood patiently, a calm stoic expression in his face as he watched Harry. The omega realized how his stance spoke of paranoia and forced his body to relax, shoulders easing and releasing his grip on his wrist.

Even if the alpha was a half blood, Harry had been raised to observe the social cues of alpha-omega interactions. So politely, he dipped into a slight bow and presented the back of his neck just briefly in a show of submission before he met the alpha’s gaze head on.

He acknowledged the wizard as an alpha and in doing so, his own designation as omega, but in maintaining eye contact, he proclaimed them as equals. Not many omegas would dare to do so, many would lower their eyes before an alpha like this one, but not Harry. His body spoke of softness, of leniency, but his eyes were like fire.

“Hello,” he replied demurely, watching the alpha through his lashes. His body was now relaxed, even though he kept himself ready to spring into action.

Tom observed the omega. He took in the signs of submission, the shy curve of his lips as he blinked large green eyes at Tom. Harry, as his peers called him, was a shy little thing, soft-spoken, and the embodiment of omegan gentleness. It stirred something deep in Tom, an instinct that he often heard of from other alphas but had not experienced personally until that moment.

This sudden desire was startling. He wanted to take the omega into his arms. Even without the burly alphas to compare to, Harry looked slight of stature and waifish, as though the very wind could lift him from the ground, but there were clues to the strength the omega held. Even through his submission, there was strength in his lithe form, a quickness about him that reminded Tom of a serpent.

Omegas were the weaker designation and were often the heart of the pack or pair. As he had witnessed earlier, the pack of Durmstrang alphas seemed to only relax when Harry was there to soothe over their volatile emotions. Harry’s bare neck confirmed that he had no mate, a peculiar instance that Tom wanted to ponder but put aside for now. Harry was here, in front of him, and his very presence captivated him.

He caught the omega’s scent again, this time, clearer and pure. It really was lavender with subtle hints of freshness, maybe a hint of rain or a dewy morning. It was refreshing. It made his throat and tongue feel suddenly dry, parched, and he wanted a taste of rain on his tongue, of Harry in his arms.

Tom hadn’t realized he had even moved until he found himself crowding close to the omega. His arms were curled around the omega’s waist and Harry’s wide green eyes stared up at him in alarm. He had frozen in surprise, unsure of what to do.

Tom had stalked over to him, alpha red creeping into his eyes. Harry knew he should release his wand, sting the scent drunk alpha until reason set in or he lost consciousness. If not, he should run… but run where? And Harry was never the kind of wizard to run, even though the omega inside him wanted to flee.

“You are… unlike anything I’ve ever encountered,” Tom marveled out loud. Harry’s eyes were such a brilliant green and the moonlight added a luminous glow to his skin. Tom brushed some of his unruly hair aside to get a better glimpse of his eyes as they continued to lock gazes, transfixed. “There is something about you that… has me mesmerized…”

Tom’s voice was a dark and sensual rumble. Harry’s hands, which were clenched on the fabric of Tom’s robes, relaxed. The words weren’t unique. Harry had heard similar phrases heaped upon his person from several alphas that wanted to catch his attention, but there was something in the way Tom had said them. The expression on his face as he spoke gave insight into something far deeper than whatever motives that the other alphas had for Harry. It was as though Tom himself couldn’t believe the words that were being pulled from his core, that he truly believed Harry’s existence was something unique and singular.

Harry, in turn, found himself captivated by this alpha even as he was frozen in his arms. It was strange, his instincts were warring inside him. One screamed at him to run so that the alpha would give chase. Would Harry be caught? Would this alpha be worthy? Another seemed to feel as though the chase had already taken place, that being in Tom’s arms now meant the alpha had won.

The thoughts were so foreign but felt so familiar, like a voice in a dream that had been speaking to his waking consciousness all his life. He shouldn’t run, the alpha would only chase after him and a hunt was not something Harry wanted to instigate.

But to let this alpha hold him, press him close until they were chest to chest… It felt wrong to allow it, even when he felt his senses lull into a pleasant buzz. The alpha’s scent was soothing to his frazzled nerves, a soft whisper that smoothed over the desire to run. Every breath of air held Tom’s alpha scent, a woodsy musk that made him want to press his nose against the other’s skin.

Tom leaned down, pressed his face against the omega’s neck and nuzzled into the soft flesh. His teeth ached, he wanted to take a bite of this creature he had only met today. It felt so right… holding this boy, this omega, in his arms. He was warm and beautiful, so gentle and soft in nature, a perfect compliment to Tom’s harsh personality.

It was like they were in their own bubble. The wind swirled around them, creating a vortex to shut the entire world away so that it was just Tom and Harry.

“I… I don’t know what’s happening,” Tom panted against Harry’s neck. His lips brushed against the soft skin, and just that brief taste made him want to lick and so he did.

Harry gasped, hands clutching at the arms that held him as a wet tongue traced the curve of his neck. “Alpha…” Harry whispered. His voice sounded strange to his ears, breathy and needy… _Merlin_ , Harry thought in a daze, _Is that really my voice?_

He had never heard his voice sound like that, so close to a whine but not quite, pitched high like a plea.

His legs felt wobbly and to make it worse, he felt his knees weakening. Only Tom’s arms held him secure, taking responsibility for Harry’s weight as the omega pressed close to him.

Harry felt so strange, felt so… hot. He didn’t understand, neither of them did as their instincts urged them to press closer together.

Tom nipped at Harry’s neck and gave a pleased purr at Harry’s strangled moan. He clutched the omega closer as he ran his hands over the rough wool of Harry’s coat. His fingers found the buttons, unbuttoned the ones he could reach and slipped his hands through the opening.

Harry was breathing heavily against his shoulder, mind floating in a haze of euphoria as he breathed in Tom’s distinctive alpha musk.

  
He could feel warm, large hands slip into his coat, pressing curious fingers over his chest and exploring, feeling each bump of bones that made up his ribcage, and press against the sharp jut of his hip. The hand slipped under his sweater and pressed against warm, soft flesh and oh, those hands felt so cool on his heated skin. He sighed in pleasure and nuzzled against the alpha as he turned omega gold eyes towards him.

Tom couldn’t resist… didn’t want to resist. He caught the omega’s mouth with his own.

It was magical.

It was like the first time a wand was placed in his hands. His new yew wand had showered sparks of brilliant white and years later, he could feel those same sparks where their skin met.

The world as he knew it was suddenly so different. His world was different, and it was all because of the omega in his arms.

He gave into the rush of desire, he needed to feel more of the omega in his arms.

His cock had grown swollen in his trousers, the base aching in a prelude to forming his knot. Omega and alpha arousal both permeated in the air, a heavy cocktail of desire and need. Tom had thought the scent of Harry was arousing, but he found now that he was wrong. The scent of them together, entwined, was the most arousing thing he ever smelled.

He could feel the hard line of Harry’s answering arousal pressed against his thigh, even as his own dug against the omega’s belly.

Soon, he was tugging Harry’s sweater over his head, the woolen coat long forgotten on the grass. Even the sparse seconds it took to remove the sweater was minutes too long where their mouths and bodies did not touch. But once Harry’s chest was bare, Tom had more to play with. The moonlight was enough to illuminate the pale canvas of Harry’s chest, an expanse of smooth, unblemished skin. His fingers passed over the tight peaks of Harry’s nipples, and then once again to hear the sharp moans that the action caused.

Harry allowed the alpha to ease him down onto the soft grass, mouth swollen and dazed eyes watched as Tom loomed over him with one knee pressed between Harry’s legs. Tom dipped down, brushed his lips against a pert nipple and flicked it with the tip of his tongue. Harry’s eyes squeezed shut even as a strangled moan tore from his throat.

His hands were clenched against the grass, fingers digging into the cool earth. Tom licked a path to his elegant neck and nuzzled against the skin with affection. He nudged his hips against Harry’s, dragged the hard length of his cock to press against the straining bulge in Harry’s trousers.

It was a symphony of moans and gasps, soft sounds of lips meeting and roving hands as they gave into the base desire of lust. Tom’s deft fingers quickly undid Harry’s trousers and slipped inside to palm the velvety warm length of Harry’s erection. He pushed the omega’s trousers down his hips, exposing Harry's rigid cock to the cool air.

Reverently, he took Harry’s erection in hand, enjoying the way Harry bucked in his arms at the touch. He was so warm, his erect cock flushed and leaking in the moonlight as Tom pumped Harry’s length. He kept the pace steady as he watched Harry’s every move with a hungry gaze.

He drank in the stifled moans, memorized the expression on Harry’s face as Tom stroked his little omega cock, his pretty gasping mouth and scrunched up eyes.

A particular needy moan had him popping the button of his trousers open when the pressure on his own cock became just shy of too much. Tom tugged his erection free, shoving the elastic of his pants just beneath his balls. Just feeling the cool evening air on his drooling cock soothed some of the ache building in his groin.

The omega writhed in his hold, his hips jerked as he fucked into Tom’s hand. Tom continued his sure steady strokes while he murmured soft praises, “So beautiful… so good…” all the while, unsure whether or not Harry even heard them. His own hard cock was pressed against the omega, leaking a copious amount of precome that dripped and smeared onto the smooth skin where thigh met hip.

He could smell the omega’s slick, an intoxicating scent that made Tom want to dip his fingers back into the boy’s open trousers, travel down to the space between his legs to the press against the omega’s most intimate part. He wanted to get to the source of Harry’s slick, wanted to rip his trousers off and push his legs to his chest to get a glimpse of his perfect hole. He wanted to trace the wet paths where the slick had leaked down his legs, use his fingers to follow those trails to furled entrance of his body. He wanted to place his own scent there, at the most intimate place of Harry’s body. He wanted to claim the omega, to make him his own and to mark the boy as his, irrevocably and undeniably.

The thought of filling the omega beneath him with his seed pushed him so close to climax. His rhythm on Harry’s cock sped faster as he jerked the boy off with little finesse until Harry spilled in his hand with an arch of his back and a loud groan torn from his throat. Hot liquid pulsed from Harry’s length, the warm fluid shot out as far as his chest.

He was panting hard, luminous golden green eyes locked on Tom’s face. Feeling Harry’s spend, warm and dripping, only made his own need for release that much sharper. The ache in Tom’s balls became too much and the knot at his base had grown large and ready to spill. He brought his own come covered hand to pump at his aching cock in search of relief. He only had to stroke his own twitching length three times before he spilled his seed onto the omega's softening cock and stomach. He massaged the swollen knot, gasping against Harry’s neck as he continued to release warm cum in thick spurts. Without an omega to lock onto, his knot finally deflated after a second, less intense orgasm wracked through his body.

Panting, they looked at each other, the tumultuous need sated for the time being. Tom captured the pliant omega’s lips once again and they shared a languid kiss full of satisfaction and warmth. Pinned underneath the alpha, vulnerable and smelling of his scent, Harry could feel the edges of alarm gnawing at the warm afterglow of climax. It didn’t stop him from giving into the soft lips that pressed onto his, or laying his head down against the cool earth, so achingly exhausted now, but he felt unreasonably safe with his alpha holding him.

Tom’s body felt heavy. His hand was smearing their combined essences over the soft skin of Harry’s belly. Harry smelled like him now, and the alpha inside him was so content with having the omega safe in his arms.

“My omega,” he said in a sleepy murmured. _Mine, mine, mine…_ the words echoed in his mind.

He felt more than heard the happy purr that rumbled from his chest, the sound of a content alpha holding his omega.

 

* * *

 

The sensation of increasing warmth pulled Harry from his sleep.

Above him, the clear night sky was filled with twinkling stars. His limbs were stiff, muscles aching, but he felt so warm and safe. He breathed in the scent of his alpha. His eyelids were drooping almost shut before the thought of his alpha shocked him awake.

Green eyes widened almost comically as he looked up into the face of the sleeping Tom Riddle. The larger alpha was sprawled half on top of Harry, one arm curled securely around his waist while the other gently pillowed Harry’s head, tucking his face against the crook of the alpha’s neck.

The thick woolen coat was draped over them, mostly tucked around the side of Harry’s body that Tom’s was not covering. The alpha must have tugged it over them after Harry had fallen asleep.

His heart was starting to beat rather fast. Tom’s eyebrows were starting to furrow, no doubt due to the scent of distress that was starting to seep from Harry’s skin. The omega squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to relax and breath. It was the right thing to do even if it caused Harry to breathe in the scent of the warm alpha. He could feel his body relax once more, but he didn’t want to fall asleep.

He opened his eyes and blinked in the dim light at Tom’s sleeping face. Even asleep, Tom was handsome, his dark, wavy hair mussed and falling into his face. He didn’t want to wake the alpha up, but he couldn’t stay… here… could he?

Of course not. Harry closed his eyes once more, breathed in Tom’s scent, their scent mixed together in such a wonderful way… And then he opened his eyes resolutely.

He moved slow and steady as he carefully pried the alpha’s heavy arm from where he secured it around his waist. He carefully rolled Tom onto his back, heart beating in what felt like panicked stutters when the alpha huffed out displeased murmurs.

Harry then carefully sat up, and oh, no, the grass was definitely not an ideal place to fall asleep. His coat had fallen into his lap, and he shivered as cool air met his bare chest. Glancing down, he grimaced at the dried mess of semen on his stomach even as the omega inside him purred in satisfaction. It was a thorough claiming, as much as an alpha can do without ruining his virtue. He shook the thoughts from his mind.

Shivering, he looked around and found his discarded sweater and had to shake out the dirt and bits of grass that clung onto the thick fabric. He got up on shaky legs, clutching onto the coat like a shield as he looked down at the sleeping alpha.

He should leave…

He glanced towards the direction of the castle then back at the sleeping Tom Riddle.

A soft gust of wind ruffled his already wild hair and caused him to shiver rather violently. On the grass, Tom curled further into himself, also starting to feel the cold just a bit more now that Harry’s body heat was no longer in reach.

Unsure, he draped his woolen coat over the sleeping alpha and stared, jumbled thoughts and uncertain questions rattling in his mind. His small coat wasn’t even sufficient enough to fully cover the alpha’s body…

Should he take the alpha back to the castle? He didn’t even know where Tom’s dorm would be. He surely couldn’t ask either, how would he explain this?

Merlin, Harry groaned. He had love bites all over the side of his neck. There would be no explaination needed, the love bites said it all even if the stench of sex and semen wasn't obvious enough.

Harry slipped his wand from its secure holding, tapping the handle against his palm with indecision.

He knew where the ship would be. It would be easy for him to slip away now. He could leave the coat... leave it so the alpha would at least be warm.

With determination, he quietly cast a strong warming charm on the coat that ensuring that at least the alpha wouldn’t freeze to death.

He took a step towards the direction of the boat and tucked his arms across his chest to maintain some semblance of warmth. He paused two steps away and glanced down at the alpha who was warm but alone.

His heart was starting to ache and he could feel a ticking in his cheek before he realized that he was clenching his teeth. He looked down at the alpha with all these swirling emotions ricocheting around in his mind... Harry wanted to run.

 

* * *

 

Tom woke up warm, so warm, surrounded by the scent of lavender and rain.

He felt lazy and completely content as he basked in the warmth that he could feel bone deep in his limbs. He stretched, bones popped and muscles pulled and relaxed in a delicious kind of ache. He turned to his side with a pleased purr, throwing an arm out to pull the sleeping body closer to his own.

Then he realized he was alone.

He opened his eyes. There was barely any light, just strips of moonlight that streamed in through the part where curtains barely touched. He had been covered with a thick duvet, a deep navy blue in color, and it smelled of his omega. That was the warmth he felt in his sleep.

His eyes adjusted to the lack of light and he wondered where the omega was.

“Hello,” came a soft voice from a corner of the room. Tom shifted as he followed the sound to see the omega in question was seated on a dark sofa that took up the corner of the room. He was dressed in sleeping robes, bare feet tucked under a couch pillow and a separate but thinner blanket curled around him.

“What-” Tom’s rough voice was loud in the sparse room. He coughed to clear his throat. “What time is it?”

He didn’t realize the omega had his wand until he flicked it and the time sprang up in glowing yellow light: 3:22.

Ugh. Too early, Tom decided.

He fell back against the soft sheets and nuzzled against the lavender scented pillow. He was acutely aware of the omega still watching him.

Without opening his eyes, Tom said, “Come over here.” Even without the please, it was more of a request than a demand. He listened attentively and hoped to hear the rustle of fabric which meant the omega would obey.

It was quiet for too long, but eventually, he heard Harry shift in his place on the couch. The soft padding of bare feet against the wooden floor, even the quiet hiss as a blanket was dragged along until he felt the bed dip where the blanket had been pulled down.

With obvious hesitance, Harry laid against the once empty space with his own blanket settled on top. Still too sleepy and not at all completely clear headed, Tom huffed in amusement before he threw the much warmer duvet over the omega and pulled him close.

Harry squeaked in surprise when he found himself once more safely ensconced in Tom’s arms.

Warm once again, Tom sighed in relief. Then he frowned, his legs shifted uncomfortably when he felt the tug of his trousers rubbing against his skin. He pulled back, quickly divested his clothing and breathed in relief when he felt the soft sheets on his naked skin and Harry’s warmth by his side.

The soft thuds were barely audible but they may as well have been bombs when Tom chucked his clothing to the floor. The alpha settled once again and pressed his naked body against Harry’s mortified one.

Tom never did like to sleep fully clothed.

He held the omega close and curled around the smaller body. His nose was tucked into Harry’s neck, nuzzling against the flesh with sleepy affection. The scent of the boy in his arms lulled him to sleep.

It took a lot longer for Harry to fall asleep, compared to Tom who was instantly out like a light, completely content. He could feel the alpha’s breaths tickling against his neck. It felt like danger, having the alpha’s mouth so close to that area. He felt incredibly aware of that one area where Tom’s breath kissed his neck. It felt like a warning… or a premonition, Harry thought as he shivered, warm tingles of arousal that made him clench his eyes shut.

It was difficult but eventually, Harry found himself drifting into slumber, not from exhaustion as was the case from their earlier activities, but from the steady beat of Tom’s heart against his back and the warm arm around him. The morning sun found both wizards sound asleep against one another, Tom’s fingers curled into a loose fist right over where Harry’s heart was steadily beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just in case:  
> Tack (Swedish) - Thank you  
> Varsågod (Swedish) - You're welcome  
> Ikke snakke om våre saker til fremmede, spesielt til en merkelig alfa. (Norwegian) - Do not talk about our affairs to strangers, especially to a strange alpha.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Any kudos/comments/suggestions would be greatly appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning finds Harry and Tom still together and no less enamored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @.@ Chapter two! It's been a while since I first put this up. I'm worried about how this chapter flows, only because different parts were written at different times. Hopefully its okay :x Story isn't beta'd so I'll be fixing mistakes as I find them x.x Tags will also be updated as the story comes along :x
> 
> edit ( 8/14/17) Fail author is fail author. Chapter was missing about 2k in it and has been fixed. Thank you, foldingcrane for pointing this out. You saved chapter 2 Lol

The next time Tom opened his eyes, he was met with a more enticing view than the sight he had fallen asleep to. His poor omega must have been exhausted from last night, not to mention the taxing journey to Hogwarts.

During the few hours they had slept in bed, Harry had shifted so that he was facing Tom who was lying comfortably on his back. They were still tangled together, a mess of sleepy alpha and omega limbs with Harry’s slighter form curled against Tom’s side. The thick duvet had been pushed down so that it was around their hips. Harry’s sleeping robe had loosened during the night as well, giving Tom a tease of smooth, unblemished flesh where the clothing parted.

Tom realized he was naked, and stretched just slightly when he became aware of the half hard erection he was sporting between his legs. He felt absolutely no shame in his situation, even reveled in it. The way his skin pressed against the omega’s was deliciously addicting. He stretched again and enjoyed the drag of soft fabric against his sensitive skin. It felt nice, but he was certain that Harry would feel even better.

Still sleepy, but slowly awakening, he turned onto to his side without jostling Harry too much. His hardening cock brushed against the soft cotton clad skin of Harry’s inner thighs and Tom had to restrain himself from rubbing against the sleeping boy.

He threaded his hands gently through Harry’s mussed hair, the black strands were like silk sliding through his fingers. He traced the boy’s features, running down a small nose and curving against the plump flesh of his lips.

Like last night, he couldn’t stop himself from pressing his lips against Harry’s, even as the omega was slowly rousing into wakefulness.

A hand pressed against his chest, Harry’s green eyes peered at him from under a fan of dark lashes. They were still so hazy from sleep but Tom found himself once more captivated. In the morning light, they were even more exquisite now that he was able to view them so closely. They were different shades of green with a hint of gold around the pupils. They were simply mesmerizing.

Tom ran a hand against the boy’s arm and slipped it around his waist to press against the small of Harry’s back to urge him closer. Surrounded by the scent of his omega, Tom’s cock had filled completely from its half hard state to brush against Harry’s. He watched with glee as those green eyes widened. A soft sound escaped from that lovely throat when Tom gently nudged their hips together. He brushed his hardness against the omega’s which was still soft but was quickly catching onto what was going on.

Tom’s hand slipped lower, groped the firm flesh of a very nice arse and pulled the omega’s leg around his own waist so that they could rub against one another. He rocked against the other boy and established a gentle but insistent rhythm.

Once it was obvious that the omega would continue to seek his pleasure with him, Tom’s hand returned to squeezing and kneading the boy’s backside. He wanted to explore further, to slip his hand down into the valley of the boy’s legs and find the slippery slick that was surely leaking from him now.

He could smell it in the air, taste it in his mouth like sweet honey on his tongue. The rocking of their hips together, the way they were rubbing against each other in lazy rhythm was well suited for drowsy mornings… It was perfect and Tom didn't want to chance breaking the fragile moment with his greed.

And as their pleasure built, Harry’s breathy sighs became hard to contain, and a hint of that delicious muffled moan only fed Tom’s arousal. With an insistent hand, he pushed at the shoulder of Harry’s robe to reveal more smooth, unmarked flesh. The omega himself must have untied the robe for within seconds, Harry was freeing his arms from the clothing and shoving it behind him. They were both oh so eager to feel flesh against flesh that the brushing of their erections against one another’s sent a jolt of pleasure searing through their bodies.

When Harry had first awoken, Tom had the pleasure of watching those pretty eyes fill with pleasure. Now, the younger omega pressed close, arms thrown around Tom’s broad shoulder as he hid his face in the crook of the alpha’s neck. And while Tom regretted the loss of Harry’s pleasure filled eyes, he could not help but shudder at the whimpers and moans being directly delivered to his ears.

They rutted against one another in a slow but firm rhythm, a canopy of gasps and shuddering moans filled the quiet morning air. The scent of his omega was driving him wild. It was making him leak heavy drops of precome as their hard cocks rubbed against one another. They were both breathing heavily, the heavenly entwining of their scent from the previous night heavy in the air.

Tom mouthed at the soft skin beneath his lips and swiped his tongue against the column of Harry’s neck. The boy’s reaction was instantaneous, a harsh thrust against Tom’s hips as he cried out. Tom moaned in response, repeating the motion with a hint of teeth as he nipped and licked while his pretty omega shuddered against him. The scent of Harry’s slick had entered into their mix of arousal. It added a hint of sweetness to the already addicting scent around them.

Without the robe in the way, Tom had free reign over Harry’s body and he took advantage of the fact. His wandering hand slipped, inch by inch, closer to the source of that scent as it slid over the luscious curve of Harry’s arse and between his cheeks.  
Wet.

His fingers slid through the slick that had leaked out, headed determinedly to the center where he traced Harry’s furled rim. The omega cried out at the touch, jerked in his hold as Tom rubbed at the tight muscle and used the slippery slick to prod a fingertip against the entrance.

He slipped just the very tip of his finger inside and growled in envy as Harry’s body clenched down hard against the intrusion. Harry’s arms tightened around him, body going rigid as a tortured moan was ripped from his throat. The omega shuddered as his orgasm crashed around him, coming in short spurts between their slick bellies.

Tom groaned, harsh and guttural, as he felt Harry’s cock pulsing against his own. He pulled back despite the clinging arms. His lovely omega fell back against the bed in a debauched display. Panting, Harry stared up at him with pleasure laden eyes. His cock and stomach was covered in his own semen. His cock was still dribbling with the last vestiges of his climax.

The very sight had Tom aching, and he wanted to cover the boy in his scent, in his come, so that everyone would know that the omega belonged to him. But he wanted something more… He had already claimed the boy as his in the previous night, marked the omega’s soft pale skin with stripes of his come, of his scent.

Inside.

He wanted to mark the boy inside.

He loomed over the panting omega and leaned down to capture those soft tempting lips in a harsh kiss. The unfulfilled desire was a pulsing ache in his groin, and he was getting desperate to find release, to empty his balls into the body underneath him.

He could fuck the omega.

But not yet, not yet, he gasped against Harry’s lips and pulled away though every instinct screamed at him to do the opposite. He thumbed at the swollen flesh of Harry’s lips and raised his eyes to meet Harry’s gold tinged eyes.

“Taste me,” Tom murmured to the omega. “I want your mouth on me.”

There was only a widening of those eyes before Tom leaned back on his elbows and offered the twitching length between his legs to the omega. Oh, how it ached fiercely for his omega’s touch. And the feeling of Harry’s eyes taking in Tom’s naked flesh sent his heart racing. His cock flexed in need under the weight of his gaze.

The sweet omega stared at his heavy erection and subconsciously licked at the pretty pink of his lips. He seemed all too shy for all the intimacies they already shared so Tom tried to further entice him.

With the heavy weight of his cock in his hand, Tom lazily stroked from root to tip. A bead of fluid shone wet at the slit of his cock and he grinned in triumph when the omega took a deeper breath, eyes locked on the motion of his hands.

Even when Harry moved closer, Tom continued to stroke as he gazed at the omega with heavy lust filled eyes. He could see his reluctance slowly slipping away so Tom urged the omega with a quiet, “Go on…”

The words made the omega raise his eyes, the flash of omega gold breathtaking like the flash of lightning. Tom found the pretty pink blush endearing but it was the look in Harry’s eyes that had him holding his breath.

Hunger.

Harry licked his lips before he crawled between Tom’s legs. The alpha contemplated on fucking the omega once more, once he got Tom’s aching length nice and slick. Just a sample of the omega’s sweet mouth before he pushed him onto his back.

All those thoughts fly out the window once Harry’s soft lips surrounded the ruddy head of his cock. Tom gasped, eyes struggling to stay open as the omega lapped hesitantly at his cock, starting with that shiny pearl of precome at his tip.

The sound of Tom’s moans above him encouraged the omega. Harry placed his hands on the tense, strong thighs of his alpha and lowered his mouth along the warm flesh of Tom’s cock. He was hesitant at first, but Tom didn’t notice at all. The alpha was lost in the sensation, in the feeling of tight warmth that surrounded his aching cock. And the sight of Harry’s head as it bobbed up and down his length did little to bring him back to his senses. He let go, surrendered to the sensations that were shooting through his body and left him gasping and breathless.

Harry felt scent drunk as he breathed in the spicy warm scent and let it fill his lungs and blanket over his skin. His lips were stretched wide along Tom’s glans, his tongue ran along the flared head and over the slit where more precome had seeped out.

The taste was unique, a hint of salt, but it wasn’t at all salty or pungent. It wasn’t off putting at all. If anything, it had his mouth watering as he focused on trying to figure out what it tasted like. Harry ended up sucking on the tip as one hand stroked up and down the hard length, subconsciously mimicking the alpha’s earlier strokes. He wanted to please the alpha and found himself succeeding with every pleasured moan that escaped into the air.

He gazed up at Tom through dark lashes, the vivid green of his eyes glinted gold in the morning light. It was too tempting a sight combined with the tight heat of the omega’s mouth on him. Tom felt his desires surge like a rising wave, trembling, suspended as it rose higher. He couldn't help but place a hand on the omega's head and slid strong fingers through the unruly midnight black strands. The alpha shuddered and gasped with every exquisite lap of the omega’s tongue, hardly stifling the groans wrenched from his throat while Harry sucked him.

He brushed the hair away from falling into the omega's eyes and then encouraged Harry into taking in more of his aching cock. He loved the way Harry’s mouth was stretched wide over the girth of his cock, loved how his cheeks hollowed inwards as he sucked.

He wanted to give this boy everything, give him every drop of seed his body had to offer. Tom became lost in the sensation of Harry’s mouth swallowing him down. The wet, sucking noises as the omega pleasured him sounded so very lewd and perfect combined with both of their breathless moaning.

Tom gave a strangled groan when Harry’s lips brushed against his forming knot. He wasn't proud to admit it, but his hand tightened in Harry’s hair. He shoved his cock a little too roughly down that pale throat he had nipped and kissed earlier. The omega spluttered and surged up, Tom’s spit wet cock slipped from his mouth as Harry coughed.

Tom’s hand flew out of Harry’s hair, the alpha tried to sit up, an apology on his lips even as his cheeks burned with embarrassment. His body went through a kind of shock, his cock already desperately missed the warmth of Harry’s mouth. Tom didn't even get the chance to say the omega’s name before Harry was pushing him back against the pillows.

His face was flushed, unruly hair mussed from Tom’s fingers. His eyebrows were narrowed over green gold eyes and his pretty mouth was swollen and spit wet but set in a determined line.

“I’m fine,” the omega rasped and his voice… husky and rough, sent another jolt of arousal straight to Tom’s twitching cock.

Harry took him back into his mouth and didn't stop until his lips slid over the firm flesh of his still forming knot.

Just as before, the sensation of Harry’s mouth surrounding his knot had Tom throwing his head back against the cushions. His hands gripped at the sheets beneath him. He refused to do anything that could chance losing the omega's heavenly mouth on him.

The heat of Harry’s mouth, the sinuous tease of his tongue on Tom’s hot knot, and the flash of hungry green eyes were enough to push the alpha over the edge.

He felt his orgasm squeeze into a tight fist in his belly before it ruptured, shocking through his entire body and it left him breathless. He came with a rough moan, hips thrusting his pulsing cock into the wet cavern of the omega’s mouth. Harry milked the now fully engorged knot with his hand.

The initial flood of come filled his mouth in a bitter rush of warmth and the omega had to quickly swallow it all down. Even doing this, the amount of seed his alpha was spurting into his mouth was too much. What he couldn't swallow spilled from the tight seal he had around the pulsing length. It seeped from his lips, spilled onto his hand where he was massaging Tom’s knot.

By the time Tom’s initial orgasm waned, the alpha was a shuddering mess of trembling limbs. Harry pulled off the still rigid length to lick up the trails of semen that had escaped. Tom's eyes had fluttered open just in time to see the omega drag his tongue through the opaque fluid, eyes hooded as he savored the taste of Tom’s seed.

That and the feeling of Harry's tongue on his sensitive flesh was enough to trigger another intense, but shorter, orgasm. He threw his head back to the sound of Harry’s surprised but delighted moan as it rushed through him again. This happened two more times, and it was such agony and yet the experience was incomparable to anything Tom had ever experienced before. All those times he had pleasured himself before was nothing compared to the scent of his omega and the experience of being with Harry.

He must have blacked out at some point, or perhaps riding the high of the resulting endorphins that flooded his body had left him floating and content. When he became cognizant again, he was met with those same green eyes, a most welcomed sight as he laid there still riding the afterglow of his orgasm. He was still laying his back but the covers had been dragged up to their hips. The omega was half draped on him, cheek resting on his arm while one hand rested on his sternum.

“I don't even know your name,” the omega mused when he felt Tom’s eyes on him.

Tom couldn't decipher all the emotions that were entwined in the omega's tone. He seemed… amused? Inquisitive?

He certainly wasn't worried or panicking at what they had done. Or if he was, he had remarkable restraint in showing it. But Tom didn't think that was the case, not with the way the omega was sharing his space with Tom. He didn't seem adverse to invading Tom's personal bubble even though, with all they've shared, the idea of it seemed to be moot.

Tom ran a hand through Harry’s dark hair and smirked when the omega unconsciously sought his touch. Silky smooth and thick, the dark strands glimmered in the morning light.

“You know my name, omega.” Tom sighed, content. He shifted in his spot and tugged the omega’s arm towards him so that he could bring it behind his own head. The change in position had Harry pressing his cheek against Tom’s chest. If the quiet remained undisturbed, Harry was almost certain he could hear the alpha’s heartbeat.

He peered at the alpha from his spot and took in the distinguishable features. When the Durmstrang school had arrived, Harry had only gotten a glimpse, a stolen moment where he caught sight of two figures beyond the walls of his alpha peers.

He hadn’t been able to stop to really look, and honestly, he hadn't really cared to. Harry had been delighted to leave the boat. His legs had ached and the stale cabin air of the enchanted boat had him inhaling deep and sucking in the cool but fresh, night air.

But he had caught a glimpse, enough of one that the figure had intrigued him. A tall, lithe form that watched over the group with a dark focused gaze. Harry had mistaken the Head Boy of Hogwarts as a beta at first. The omega was accustomed to alphas from his school. Tall, yes, but arms and legs that were lined with firm, noticeable muscles. They were intimidating, but Harry was not one to be intimated.

And even though this alpha didn’t fit into the strong muscled images that came with the word alpha, he was no less intimidating or strong.

Having found himself in bed with a Head Boy… He wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

“You're the Head Boy…” Harry murmured, that curious gaze still lurked in his eyes.

The alpha kissed the top of his head which hid the smirk that had formed. “Smart boy.” Then he tilted then omega’s face towards his, dark eyes immediately drawn to the lush kiss swollen lips. “Tom Riddle.” He told the omega before he placed a chaste kiss on those very lips.

“Tom,” Harry tested the name. His lips tangled, either from the kiss or the feeling of the alpha’s spoken name.

When Tom settled back onto the bed, the boy’s eyes were still fixated on him but now there was a hint of wariness there. He reluctantly moved out of Tom’s space, sat up and folded his legs so he was sitting cross legged beside the reclining alpha. The previous sleep robe had been discarded and replaced with a cleaner one, a darker navy that matched the covers and sheets. It did nothing to hide the body that Tom had become familiarized with and intended to keep familiarizing himself with.

From the pink flush that dusted Harry’s cheeks, Tom knew that he had guessed the nature of his thoughts. He arched an eyebrow in question, lips curled into a devious smile when a pink flush traveled across the omega’s cheeks. He hesitatingly placed a hand on Tom’s covered hip, flicked his gaze to Tom’s. And even though they haven’t known each other long, Tom recognized the signs and preferred to wait for the omega to ask his questions.

He wasn’t disappointed when the silence continued only to be broken by the omega’s curiosity.

“And... this…” The omega began to inquire. “What are--”

A firm knock interrupted Harry’s sentence and both alpha and omega turned towards the door.

“Harry?” An alpha’s voice pierced through the thick door and although it was muffled, it was clear enough that his intention was to speak to the omega.

Tom was immediately tense, the earlier feeling of relaxation rapidly dissipated like mist. It left him clear headed and on edge, offended even, that his time with the omega was interrupted. Another part of him growled that an alpha was so close to them and he knew… he knew that the best course of action would be to do nothing at all in that moment.

It was the same for Harry. The voice of one of his peers had reality crashing down around him.

Harry cursed and left Tom on the bed to stand by the door. He didn't dare open it, just leaned his weight against the frame.

Tom refused to move, instead, he settled more deeply into the soft covers and pillows that were saturated with Harry’s scent and even more importantly, Tom’s alpha musk. He quickly located where his clothes were, folded neatly and even his wand was carefully placed on a stand by the bed. It was within reach and he easily retrieved it, slipped it beneath the covers to hide it from sight but still have it on hand in case anything stupid or unexpected occurred.

Once properly armed, because having a weapon was more of a priority than maintaining his dignity, Tom trained his eyes on the omega.

Another knock came, to which Harry answered through the door “Yes?”

Harry's own wand was strapped to his forearm but he didn't need it. He knew the Durmstrang alphas and they would never harm him. And the alpha in his bed - Tom Riddle, a voice murmured - was still a stranger. His instincts called to side with the unknown alpha but it wasn't such a compelling thought that he was willing to draw his wand against his schoolmates. His peers weren't the type to jump to conclusions… though as his eyes roamed over the room, he couldn't think of anything he could use to excuse the naked alpha in his bed.

A glance at the room gave plenty of incriminating evidence all around that spoke clearly of what happened the night before.

The cabin air was still saturated with the deep heavy musk of their sex, the mixing of Harry’s sweet omega scent and Tom’s musky alpha scent also gave them away. And worst of all, Tom was still lounging naked in the omega’s bed, warm and content to bury his scent deep into the sheets and pillows.

Harry sighed and realized there really was no way to explain this situation without the alphas roaring to defend his… virtue? Would they believe that Tom had not taken Harry's virtue? Would they believe that Harry had willingly allowed himself to be ravished by the alpha in his bed? Perhaps, but only after some curses were thrown and most likely dark ones at that, to satisfy what they felt would be a breach of honor.

His heart jumped when he heard the jostling of the door knob and then the abrupt way it stopped when the alpha outside realized it was locked.

There was a meaningful pause. Harry had never locked his door before and Harry knew that this both confused and worried the alpha on the other side. He sighed quietly to himself. He knew that his classmates were going to be on edge today once this alpha spoke to the rest.

He could almost hear it now.

_Our omega has taken to locking his quarters while he sleeps._

_He does not believe us capable of protecting him among strangers._

_We must reassure him that he is safe._

But gods, he would take all their unnecessary overbearing protectiveness if it would save them, he and Tom, of what would happen if the alphas found out what had happened.

“Viktor caught an alpha’s scent when he went for his morning run,” came the muffled voice. “It was outside the boat…” There were more pauses and some shuffling against the door. “It was nothing. I’m sorry to disturb you.”

Harry wanted to open the door but he knew that if he did, the telling scent from the room would flood into the hallway and then throughout the entire boat. It would bring the entire Durmstrang assembly to his door. Possibly some blood as well before the Headmaster took control of the situation if he was present which was actually unlikely.

He paused when he realized the direction his thoughts were going. Was Harry already siding with this unknown alpha?

He turned disbelieving eyes towards his bed but his attention was quickly drawn back when his schoolmate rumbled a question at him.  
“Will you join us for morning training?”

Harry hesitated before he answered. “Yes, I will come.”

There was a moment of silence before the alpha’s gruff reply came, “We’ll see you then.”

“Thank you,” Harry called through the door. He stayed a minute longer and waited until he heard the steps move away from his door to go back towards the common area.

It felt too suspicious to refuse, especially when the news of a “strange alpha scent” was delivered to him. Harry didn't want the alphas thinking he desired to hide away in the boat. Even if he wasn't aware whose scent Viktor had caught, Harry would never have hidden himself away.

Doing so would only cause tension among the alphas and Harry's entire responsibility in this entire excursion was to be a deterrent to that. The Headmaster wouldn't force him into doing his duties, but he wouldn't be pleased either.

So he would have to go, as he had always done back in Durmstrang. He would have a few scant hours before he had to leave. He would have to do something about the scent that was clinging to his skin… There was so much to do.

He turned back towards the alpha in his bed, now wary of rejoining him, not when everything he had to do was buzzing like incessant flies in his head. They had spent the night together and the morning, but there had barely been any spoken words between them. They were still essentially strangers despite the shared pleasures. Harry didn’t understand why his instincts were urging him into seeking the warmth of Tom’s body, one he could easily find if he just slipped under the thick covers.

“Are these rooms spelled to hide scents?” Tom inquired when he realized that no one had disturbed them at all the previous night or when they had woken up. He had been so caught up in the omega’s sweet moans that it hadn't even occurred to him to think about those looming alphas that also occupied the boat. He frowned to himself, feeling a thread of disappointment and self disgust that he had readily forgotten something so important.

Harry had stepped closer, still hesitant, but sat at the edge of the bed and played with the hem of his sleep robes. Tom frowned, he disliked the distance between them.

“Yes,” Harry replied, glad to talk about something so simple. “Each room except the common room is spelled to keep scents inside. Sounds are also muffled… If I had answered from the bed, he wouldn't have heard me. I literally have to stand by the door.”

“That's ingenious.” Tom murmured as he inched closer. “Perhaps dangerous though…”

The alpha smirked as he placed a warm hand on Harry’s knee. “If, say, an unruly alpha were to make his way here and keep you detained in bed… has his way with you...No one would come to your aid.”

The omega’s eyes widen in surprise, but Tom’s delighted to see that instead of intimidating the shy omega, Harry’s mouth twisted in amusement.

“I am capable of taking care of myself,” Harry protested quietly but firmly. He even sounded a little bit offended. His hands stopped Tom’s on their journey up the smooth expanse of his thighs.

Tom only smirked and rubbed his thumb against the flesh there. He liked that Harry’s gaze was drawn to him, loved how those green orbs fixated on him.

He leaned forward, face so close to the omega's that they could almost share the same breath. Tom could see Harry’s eyelashes flutter, and his eyes darted to the quick flash of pink when Harry licked his lips.

“The charms… are necessary,” Harry tried to continue explaining. “It would be awkward otherwise… I’m careful with my heats, but others may not be, so it's important to keep the scents within the room… just in case. It'd be pretty embarrassing if someone goes through a heat or rut… or even just jerking off and everyone on the boat can hear or smell what you're doing.”

“Embarrassing, indeed,” Tom noncommittally agreed. He reached the apex of Harry's thigh and waist and slid his fingers over the hardening cock between Harry’s legs. The omega gasped softly, and had to swallow to clear the sudden lump in his throat. “And when will you be having your heat, my sweet omega?”

“Ah…” He struggled to focus as Tom moved his hand over his half hard cock and gave it a firm stroke. “Isn’t that a bit too personal?” Harry moaned softly, hand gripping the bedsheets under him.

Tom smirked, slid forward, so very up close in Harry’s space. With his free hand, he tipped the omega’s face towards his and delighted in the pretty glaze of hunger on his face. He couldn't help but capture that soft mouth with his own to the pretty omega’s needy moans.

He pushed the other boy down against the soft bedding and stroked the firm length as he said, “I must know. I intend to be there, after all.”

There was no more talking after that, though there were plenty of pleasure filled moans, kept all quietly in the confines of the omega’s quarters

 

* * *

 

When Harry left his rooms two hours later, his hair was still wet and his skin was still damp with the specialized suppressant that was given to him when he first started as a first year in Durmstrang. It made every head turn when he joined his team of alpha and beta peers, but not for the reason it should have.

The salve was given to all members of Durmstrang Institute but the students rarely used it. The few times a student would decide to do so was mainly when a mating pair had been formed and the second half of that bond was not in attendance. Scent played such a key factor in social dynamics that using the salve was a way of making one invisible. It made a lot of people disgruntled because there was so much information in one’s scent. The salve basically made him like a blank canvas. It made scents harder to stick on his skin and any scents that were previously broadcasted were erased.

It had both disturbed and fascinated Tom and amidst the various attempts the alpha made to keep his scent on the omega, they all failed to his displeasure. Harry had had to change two times when he realized the alpha’s scent was being transferred onto his clothing. Tom didn’t take any of his threats seriously either, instead, he took to distracting the omega with breathless kisses and touches.

Tom was merciful enough that he eventually let the omega go once Harry explained that he had to leave or else they would surely be found out. He had given Tom a temporary trinket, one that would allow him to pass through the wards. It hadn’t even occurred to the omega that Tom would use it for nefarious reasons until after he had left. By then, all his worries were centered on whether or not his classmates would notice his abnormal behavior or if there were any lingering scents of that foreign alpha they had caught wind of.

Harry was pleasantly surprised that his worries were for naught. The alphas had become distraught at his blank scent though none of them were obvious in their displeasure. The concern was there though. He could read it in their body language and the way their eyebrows narrowed, confused and adorably worried.

Harry had never used the salve and although he kept his face blank and his attitude as normal as he thought he usually did, he could see the way that the cogs and wheels turned in his peers’ heads.

Their omega was informed of a lurking alpha.

Said omega is now masking his scent.

What conclusion could be drawn of this?

It was the kind of thing that Harry had wanted to avoid, especially one that painted him in such a weak light. But of the two situations, one where the alphas found out about Tom and then the second situation where they believed him to be concerned over a strange alpha… Harry would have to admit that he preferred it this way.

He was capable of changing their opinions of him if it were necessary in the future.  
It was fortunate that the training that Durmstrang students participated in the mornings were exercises that were a combination of physical and magical effort. It took their minds off of whatever strangeness their omega was exhibiting, at least for the moment. Their minds were all focused on the Triwizarding Tournament and each alpha and beta were striving to better themselves in preparation.

Harry, on the other hand, whole heartened joined in on the training, but he had no intentions of entering the tournament at all. His interest in it was mostly one of school pride, but he had been bribed into coming for the event for his omega abilities, not for his desire to compete. As he endured and excelled in the practice skirmishes and training that his peers loved to engage in, Harry became caught up in the excited talk and theories of what was to happen this tournament.

Durmstrang had arrived at Hogwarts at the beginning of the week. There was already talk about who wanted to enter and who didn’t want to enter. The deadline had not been set as of yet, but the mysterious goblet of fire had already been retrieved and set up in its place in front of the High Table.

Their training finished in time to join the Hogwarts students during lunch. They’re all freshly showered, using one of the showers in the castle instead of returning to the boat. When they enter the Great Hall, their appearance made a few people raise their eyebrows in question but it mostly went unnoticed.

Harry felt the weight of several eyes on him when he sat down, surrounded by his alpha and beta peers like the previous night. But it was one familiar gaze that had him firmly turning his attention to his alphas, a familiar weight that felt like warm flames that were licking up his spine. He didn’t want to call attention to the Hogwarts Head Boy and eventually, he felt the heavy stare move on.

At the High Table, Durmstrang’s Headmaster and Beauxbaton’s Headmistress sat with Headmaster Dippet. An announcement was made and Dippet rose from the seat to address all students in the Hall.

“Our friends have traveled long and far to join us here,” the wizard started. “It has been agreed upon that the visiting students will be given the opportunity to experience school life here at Hogwarts. As it is midday, the changes will be in effect tomorrow morning. Prefects in all houses will have available information.”

Harry zoned out the rest of the conversation until he heard the word that made everyone else around him perk up in attention.

“Names for the Triwarding Tournament will be taken starting now,” Dippet explained to the students. “Be advised that any who wish to compete must meet all requirements if you wish to participate and have your name placed in the goblet. Any student that meets these requirements will have the ability to enter their name until Friday midday.”

The chatter started up again once Headmaster Dippet sat. Everyone became excited and some determined students were already making their way up to the goblet with scraps of folded parchment. A good chunk of the alphas left him by the table as they went to enter their names.

“Not interested in competing?” A familiar voice drawled behind him.

Harry turned, and even though he didn’t want to, his lips curled into a pleased smile when he was greeted by the sight of Tom Riddle in all his Head Boy glory. The omega hadn’t had the chance to truly admire what the alpha looked like in the afternoon light, and he found that Tom was just as beautiful with the sunlight casting light on his features.

“No,” Harry smiled then gestured towards the alphas that were walking towards the goblet. “My schoolmates will each enter, but I… I am not all too interested in being a hero.”

“A hero?” Tom’s lips quirked up in amusement. “You don’t have to be a hero to join the tournament.”

“No,” Harry grinned, “I suppose not. But that is what would happen to the victor and it is not something I wish for myself.”

The way that the alpha stared at him once his response was said made Harry wonder if he had said something that was disturbing to Tom. Or maybe his words were just stupid?  
Before he could say anything else, Tom leveled him with a gaze that had too many emotions in it for Harry to decipher with just one glimpse.

He left the omega with a cryptic message, “You amaze me.” Then his eyes flicked to something over Harry’s shoulder before he then returned to his previous place at the table.

Harry watched the alpha leave and felt a bit disappointed that their interactions were cut short. He could hear the Durmstrang students rejoining him, felt the brush of their hands and arms along his own. With a sigh, he stuck his hands in his trouser pockets, determined to not let Tom’s mixed signals confuse him.

He flinched when one hand came into contact with a bit of parchment that he knows wasn’t there before. Then his eyes widen and when he turned to face Tom, caught a glimpse of the alpha’s dark eyes and the sinful smirk that graced his lips and Harry _knew_.

He wasn’t able to read the note until later while he was in the privacy of a bathroom stall. The handwriting on the parchment wasn’t one that he was familiar with, but he knew in his gut who it belonged to. It wasn’t a sonnet, or a love letter, just a bit of parchment with enough space to write three little words.

It still sent his heart racing.

A very pleased smile curled his lips as he tucked the scrap away in his trench coat.

It simply read: Astronomy Tower. 11PM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments :) I appreciate each and every one of them so they'll always be welcomed along with any suggestions if people have them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more night of breathless kisses and wandering hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm both happy and nervous at the same time. Happy because I posted before New Years, nervous because... because. Oh well, sorry for the wait x.x And thank you to everyone that's commented and left kudos, I appreciate the feedback <3
> 
> Also, since I'm writing this on the fly, tags will be updated as each chapter is posted. (Just added three!)
> 
> Edited:  
> I've decided to add this warning as a just in case.
> 
> Warning: Some scenarios in this chapter might imply the possibility of noncon/dubcon situations, as well as some manipulation.

The day had crawled by too slowly, every minute a second and the minutes turned to hours. The Durmstrang students felt most comfortable around the Slytherins, especially with Lucius acting as an unofficial mediator. It was both a relief and yet, it was distracting because wherever the Durmstrang alphas went, so too, did Harry. And on the chance that Harry’s plans diverged from the alphas’, his peers would change course and accompany their precious omega.

An alpha pack like the Durmstrang group obviously was rarely formed in Hogwarts so it was a novel thing to witness. Like many of the Hogwarts students, Tom had watched these proceedings with an appearance of mild interest. Underneath, however, he glowered and scowled whenever an alpha would lay a hand on his omega’s arm, his shoulder, the small of his back…

And Harry… allowed it.

It was infuriating. What was worse was that Tom didn't really know the omega so all throughout lessons, the alpha was plagued with questions. Did Harry enjoy the attention of these burly alphas? Did he allow them to push him onto his back, thighs spreading as easily as they did for Tom? Who else had seen the golden glint of his pleasure filled eyes?

Tom only snapped out of these malicious dark thoughts when he nearly ruined his potion for class. Almost. It was a delicate potion, one that required dedication and attention for three days. Tom was well ahead of his peers, in the final stages while everyone was a day behind. It was the perfect texture, color, and aroma and would have turned into black sludge all because he had been obsessing over Harry. He had caught a glimpse of the omega, sweat drenched and laughing amongst the group of alphas and betas after their morning training.

No more.

Tom was determined to banish all thoughts of the omega. That didn't mean he succeeded in keeping his thoughts fully grounded in the lessons. During dull moments, his mind would entice him with how soft Harry’s skin had felt beneath his hands or the fullness of his lips, bruised and wet from Tom’s mouth. He had yet to hear his name fall from those pretty lips… Would it sound just as sweet as his moans?

These thoughts plagued him too often and came so suddenly in any gap of activity that left his mind drifting in thought.

He had to have him again.

At midday, while all others made for the goblet to enter in their names, Tom only had eyes for one prize.

“Are you entering, Tom?” Lucius had stood up at the same time as the Head Boy.

The alpha hadn't even bothered with a reply, just made his way through the students to reach Harry’s side.

His lover was not as good of an actor as Tom was and Tom could read how pleased the omega was to be approached by him. Harry’s responses were cool and detached, as though they were mere acquaintances that endured each other’s company, but Tom knew better.

Harry leaned towards him, his body at ease and inviting. His lips lifted into a smile too quickly and lacked the detachment he was trying so hard to wear. And then there were his eyes, filled with warmth and lingered too long on Tom’s face.

They were only spared a few minutes at best before Tom saw the first of the returning Durmstrang alphas.

It didn't matter. He got what he wanted and though he loathed the idea of it, he returned to his seat with a satisfied smirk.

Tonight.

 

* * *

 

Harry grunted as his back collided with the wall. The shock of impact was soon forgotten when Tom’s body quickly followed and caged the omega’s slighter body with his own. Their lips met, Harry’s hands tangled in Tom’s dark wavy hair while the alpha clutched him close.

All thoughts of restraint had fled as soon as Harry had entered the Tower.

Tom had waited patiently, back turned to the entrance. He had not wanted to show weakness, but the sound of Harry’s soft footsteps had made him tense in anticipation.

Then casually, he threw a glance towards his visitor who could only be one person. And his breath caught in his throat, his hands fell to his sides as he took in the sight of the omega.

He was lovely. The moonlight painted a silver sheen to those ebony locks. Tom was arrested by the sight of him. What enchantment had the omega placed on him?

Just like the previous night, he found himself before the omega as he captured those lips with his own. And whatever spell had enchanted him, it, too, must have affected Harry for the omega didn't protest. He just wound his arms around Tom’s neck, lips parted beneath his in a breathless sigh.

Throughout the entire day, Tom had felt as though the world was skewed, tilted at some wrong angle that no one but he had felt. Here, with his arms around his omega, he felt it right itself, everything stored to its natural order.

Their kisses were not chaste. There was a fire in their blood that craved for more, an ache in their bodies that would not ease until fingers found skin. And yet they still craved for more.

  
Even with Harry pressed against the wall as Tom’s body held him a willing captive, their hunger only increased.

Tom’s mouth was hungry for the taste of Harry’s lips, his ears longed for the sound of Harry’s pleasure, and his hands, the touch of Harry’s flesh being mapped by his fingertips.

Harry’s mind was a whirlwind of sensations and he was quickly becoming drunk off of Tom’s kiss. Their passion was elevated, their desire for one another evident in the way Tom gripped at his body and Harry pulled him in as close as their physical forms allowed.

Even when Tom pulled away, left his omega gasping for much needed air, he did not retreat but went to attack the recently healed column of Harry’s neck. He had loved the pretty image that Harry’s marked skin had made and to see it so clean and blank was provoking. He would leave another collection of bruises on that pale skin and if it pleased the omega, maybe he would leave it instead of erasing them as he previously did.

When he set teeth to skin, Harry did nothing but lean his head back further as he submitted to Tom’s wishes. Harry could not allow the bruises made from Tom’s mouth to remain but he had missed the ache that would have reminded him of their time together. In a way, Harry had felt naked and adrift without the evidence of Tom’s claim on his skin.

How strange that he would feel this way when he had only just met the alpha a scant few hours before. It was as though his chest was constricted and only in Tom’s embrace was he allowed to take deep breathes.

The thought was quickly lost to the heady arousal brought about by Tom’s tongue and hands. The alpha’s sharp teeth pressed against his skin, stinging and bruising, followed by the soothing pass of his tongue. It had Harry whimpering and moaning as he squirmed in Tom’s hold.

His face flushed was with heat, a mix of desire and embarrassment for he could hear the shameless tone of his voice. When Tom continued with his mission to mark up that lovely pale skin, Harry brought a hand to his mouth and tried to muffle the sounds of his lust when it became too much.

He succeeded for a brief moment until Tom realized what he had done. He grabbed Harry’s wrist and pulled it away, eyes glinting red even in the moonlight. He leaned forward so that his weight pressed Harry against the wall.

He brought the omega’s captured hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss there.

“Don't hide from me,” Tom whispered. The moonlight cast shadows on his face but the hunger… the desire… The fervor in his eyes made something in his chest ache. Surely, Tom’s face would be a mirror to his own for Harry felt the desire as keenly as a blade.

Tom's hands settled on his shoulders. “If you want something to occupy your mouth...”

When he urged the omega down, Harry went obligingly to his knees with only his hands on Tom’s hips to steady him. He gazed up at the alpha with desire in his hooded eyes, sinful lips parted as he breathed in the tantalizing scent of alpha. Tom couldn't help but let out a moan of his own when Harry nuzzled against the straining bulge in his trousers.

“Yes…” He moaned when their eyes locked. Tom made quick work of his belt and trousers and shoved them down his legs along with his pants.

Harry quickly moved once Tom’s cock was freed. He circled the base with his hand to hold the length steady. It was so warm and felt so velvety soft even when it was fully erect. The head was already damp with wetness and so very eager to find itself in the omega’s wet mouth.

Every inhale brought with it the scent of Tom’s unique musk, something dark and all too tempting. For Tom, the lack of Harry’s omega scent drove him wild. It felt like something was missing and it teased at his senses, this scent of blankness that gave nothing away of Harry’s mood.

He instead focused on the image his omega made, down on his knees with his lovely full mouth stretched around his glans. And the sensations… the feeling of Harry lapping at the sensitive skin, that quick tongue of his running its pointed tip around the hot flesh…

The omega was altogether too much and not enough.

Tom dug his hands into the boy’s hair, fingers slipping through silky soft strands. Harry gazed up at him with those green eyes, hooded and dark with desire. The alpha started a gentle rhythm and slid the thick length of his cock inch by inch into Harry’s mouth. He felt the way the boy’s lips dragged along the heated skin and he moaned as his fingers tightened in those dark locks.

Harry took him well, breathing deeply as Tom used his mouth. He could spend an eternity here, in this very room with the world falling to ashes outside and he would not notice, would not care. He was caught in a spell of desire with this boy, his omega.

He enjoyed the feeling of Harry’s hot mouth, allowed the moment drag on longer than he intended.

All too soon, he was leaning against the wall, head hung low as his hips found a good rhythm with Harry’s hands guiding him. The boy had little to no room to move, but he didn't need it. He had plenty of space to pleasure Tom and it became his whole world for those singular moments.

His attention was wholly on the hard, spit slick flesh that was sliding in and out of his mouth. Everything else faded from thought, just an afterthought to what he was doing.

There was the flexing of muscle beneath his hands as Tom’s hips pumped his cock into the warmth of his mouth. The cold unforgiving floor beneath his knees and the one hand buried in his hair, fingers clenched tight.

His ears picked up the sound of Tom’s moans and he purred, content, to be rewarded in such a way. Beyond that, there was wet slick sound of his alpha’s cock moving in and out of Harry’s mouth and his own accompanying muffled groans.

Through the haze of pleasure, Tom watched his omega pleasure him. The ache in his body was growing. It pushed him closer and closer to reaching his orgasm with every slide of Harry’s lips on him. It was only when he felt the beginning of his knot start to form that he had to stop.

As much as he wanted to spend himself in his omega’s mouth… he wanted more.

Tom groaned and reluctantly pulled Harry off his cock. The omega made a sound of dismay before he found himself being hauled back up. His knees ached from kneeling but he stood with shaky legs. Then Tom seized his mouth once again and embarrassing as it was, he felt his legs buckle, overwhelmed with sensation.

His alpha easy held his weight until Harry felt steady once again. Tom’s hands upon him had him gasping, arching his back when one hand slipped between his thighs and cupped his hard cock just briefly before delving further. Harry cried out in both shock and delight when Tom’s dextrous rubbed there. Past his cock, his perineum, right where his body was steadily leaking slick.

The boldness of Tom’s action only made Harry wilder, bucking in his hold.

“You’re so wet here…” Tom’s low voice marveled. “So hot… Merlin, the things you do to me.”

Harry could only groan in reply. He slipped a hand into the tight space between their bodies to cup the still damp exposed length of Tom’s erection.

Tom muffled a curse. He didn't even allow the omega more than one stroke before he pulled away. He mourned the loss of Harry’s touch but he would not be distracted, not again. He manhandled his too tempting omega into place, whirling him around so that his cheek was pressed against the cool surface.

Tom's dextrous hands made quick work of his trousers and jerk them roughly down his hips and his thighs in a single move.

Harry gasped when he felt the hot, wet length of Tom’s erection press against his arse. He reached backed with one hand, grasping the sharp jut of Tom's hip bone. When he felt the blunt cockhead rubbing against his entrance, Harry moaned.

“I want you,” Tom whispered fiercely against his ear. “Let me have you…”

He nudged forward with his hips, the cockhead pressed insistently against the wet rim. It made Harry want to push back, to feel Tom’s cock work him open. He shook his head, his heart was thundering in his chest and his instincts were screaming to submit, to give himself over to his alpha.

He was untouched… and on the verge of being defiled, of being claimed. He wanted it so badly, he could taste it in the blood from his bitten lip.

The sound that came from his throat was part needy but mostly distressed. His voice trembled when he spoke. “You… would take me like this? Rutting like animals, force your way into me…”

Gods, even though the words were spoken in reprimand, Harry couldn't help how it made him hot and all too willing to let Tom take what he wanted. His rational mind was slipping further away. Would it be so bad to let the alpha have his way?

The alpha made a sound of dismay though his cock twitched at the omega’s words. He wanted nothing more to bury himself deep. His hands spread the boy’s arse cheeks apart, breathing raggedly as he watched the omega’s tightly furled hole mouthing at his cockhead.

He knew Harry wanted it. He could see the rivets of slick leaking past where his glans was pressed so temptingly against Harry’s hole. Even the slight, subconscious shifts of Harry’s hips had his tip nudged against the rim. It had Tom clenching his teeth in frustration, his restraint was fraying with every second he stared at where their bodies would join if he just… pushed… forward.

Instead, he gritted his teeth, and shifted his hips so that he would not be further tempted. He pushed forward at an angle so that his cockhead would not enter the boy, but instead rubbed over the sodden hole, passing it and grazing the entrance with the rest of his length. Even though it wasn't what he wanted the friction was more than welcomed.

He didn't know why Harry would not give in, but there were plenty more things they could do. His mind raced with all the filthy things he could do to this boy... Things that were equally pleasurable and he wanted to do them all.

“Shh, shh,” Tom tried to sooth him. “Another time then… Let me have you this way. For now.”

Tom pulled Harry closer, chest to back, with his aching cock pressed against the fleshy mounds of Harry’s cheeks. He let one hand wander over the omega’s chest, drinking in the soft sigh and then the stifled gasp when he pinched a pink nipple.

Exquisite.

At the same time, he gently pressed his mouth against Harry’s neck and teased the skin with tongue and teeth. The boy only leaned his head further back, baring the vulnerable flesh.

 _So trusting_ … Tom thought to himself. _So… mine._

He would not betray the omega’s trust though the desire to bury himself to the root was almost overwhelming. But if he wanted the omega to be his… truly his…

There was no other option but to wait. Until then, he would have the boy begging for him, body hot with the heat of desire and craving for Tom just as much as he craved the omega. Tom would bring him such indescribable pleasure that claiming would only be a matter of when instead of if.

He had that moment fixed in his mind, a goal, and the path before him was clear.

He rubbed himself against the omega, groaning at the lovely friction of their bodies moving together.

“Don't make me wait too long,” he whispered in the omega’s ear. He didn't say that he would wait forever if he must.

“Tom…” Harry gasped. Besides that, there was no response to his words, just the beautiful undulating body in front of him.

It didn't matter. Tom always got what he wanted. This immediate pleasure was enough for now.

He rutted against the omega and rubbed the aching length of his cock from root to tip against Harry’s backside. His tip was freely secreting precome now, slicking his entire flesh when he dragged the length over and over against heated flesh.

He shuddered with every brush of his knot against flesh. He could easily come like this… He wanted Harry to be as lost as he was.

His hand slipped south as he reached for the omega’s hard length. Harry almost jumped when his fingers wrapped around his smaller cock, but he gladly started thrusting into the tight grip.

It felt good, how could it not feel good? Tom’s hand on him, giving him a tight hole to fuck into and the searing hot length of the alpha’s erection rubbing against him. It was driving him wild and he regretted, briefly, in the small and rare instances where thought was possible, that he had denied Tom’s wish to have him.

To be speared opened with Tom’s cock pushing into his unbreached body… Harry gritted his teeth against the words that wanted to plead for the alpha to do just that.

Instead, the omega moved his body in the rhythm his alpha set. With Tom’s hand on him though, the rhythm was off, just a little bit more difficult to thrust smoothly.

Harry groaned and spread his legs further apart. He could feel the combination of his slick and Tom’s precome wetting him, the fluid slid between his cheeks and down his thighs.

“Tom… Tom…” Harry pleaded but was only answered in moans. Blindly, he reached back, grasping awkwardly at Tom’s cock. The alpha stilled at his touch though he could feel the restless energy wound tightly in his body.

With heavy breaths, he directed Tom’s cock lower, past his hole, and between his legs. With a lust filled glance, he told him, “Fuck me... like this please…”

No sooner were the words released, Tom pressed himself tight against Harry's back and slid his cock between the softness flesh of his thighs.

An experimental thrust showed just how well they fit together.

It felt heavenly. Like this, his erection was surrounded in warmth. And their mutual arousal ensured that the slide in and out of the small space between Harry’s thighs was smooth. The wetness, Harry’s slick and Tom’s precome, ensured that the slide would be effortless.

It also simulated fucking, something that was driving them both wild. Tom couldn't help but grip Harry by the hip while he stroked at the omega’s leaking cock with his other hand.

Harry panted hard, moans spilled from his throat as he felt the slick length of Tom’s cock rub between his thighs. He could feel it… so warm and sliding so smoothly. Every drag in and out of that small, wet space, also had Tom's erection rubbing against his testicles and perineum. And the harsh slap of Tom’s hip against his arse had him crying out as he braced himself against the wall.

He didn't know how much more he could take of this. Even glancing down showed the ruddy head of Tom’s cock peeking out from between his legs. The very image almost had him releasing right then and there.

Instead, he choked back a groan, thrusted his cock into Tom’s grip and fought back the rising tide of his orgasm. His muscles clenched with every push and Tom hissed in his ear.

“Yes…” Tom murmured, his voice ragged and strained. “Make it tight for me…”

Tom’s fingers clenched down, digging into his hip. Harry cried out and his muscles instinctively clenched down harder. It was exactly what Tom wanted.

His sensitive knot was half formed and was knocking against the underside of Harry’s balls. It was just enough pressure that it set his nerves afire. Soon, he was rutting against Harry’s arse, groaning deep and filthy against his ear.

He felt wetness spill over his fingers, Harry’s muscles creating an almost too tight grip on his thrusting cock. It was Harry’s breathless moans that pushed him over the edge along with the almost shy feather light grazes of the omega’s fingertips on his cockhead.

He was so tightly pressed against the boy’s back and arse when he surrendered to his orgasm. The press of his knot between their bodies had him gasping as he came, spurts of semen shooting out from the slit of his glans. His hand, already sullied from Harry’s come, was ready to receive the thick streams, the white fluid mixing in with that of the omega’s.

His knot wouldn't hold for long, not without a body to lock into, but it was still satisfying to ride the waves of his orgasm. He rocked against Harry’s body and gasped in pleasure with every shudder. The amount of semen he released was still overwhelming and some dripped from his full palm as it slipped down his fingers and dripped to the floor.

When the very last of his orgasm finally left his body, he was breathing heavily against Harry’s shoulder. He pressed kisses there, his entire body feeling heavy and sated.

Harry sighed with happiness, letting his forehead rest against the wall as they took a moment to catch their breath. His sweat damp body was relaxed and he wished so strongly that they could've found a bed or someplace to rest, to bask in the afterglow of what they had done.

The omega was just about to turn when he felt Tom’s come drenched hand smear their essences along the taut flesh of Harry’s belly. It shocked him at first. Tom’s name fell from his lips in a breathless gasp. Tom’s come was still warm from his body. He felt Tom nip at his ear with his teeth and he relented. His eyes slipped closed as he felt those fingers mark him with their combined essence. The alpha ran slick fingers up his chest, circled his nipples, and then slipped those wet fingers into his mouth.

He licked at Tom’s fingers and tasted the bitter fluid, but he cleaned each finger free of come. When the last one popped out of his mouth, he wasn’t surprised at all when Tom used that same hand to angle his face towards his. Nor was he surprised when the alpha claimed his lips in a lazy kiss. Tom’s tongue slipped between his parted lips to chase the taste of them there.

He was essentially drenched in their combined scents and he wouldn't be surprised if this was the alpha’s revenge for the scent masking salve.

If it was… Harry didn't mind so much, despite the mess Tom was making of him. He just needed to bathe before he returned.

When he finally made to pull away and the alpha reluctantly released him, he told the alpha of his need. Tom’s expression clearly showed his displeasure before he adopted a truly mischievous grin.

“I know where I can take you.”

Tom led Harry to the prefect bathroom and if they spent more time there kissing and touching instead of using the bath for its intended purpose... No one else had to know.

 

* * *

 

When Harry made his way into the boat, he was not expecting the lights to be on. It was well past the time that most of the alphas were awake.

The omega felt a fissure of anger at the thought that they may have stayed up to wait for him. Each step he made towards the boat felt heavy with the weight of his anger. He was not some child they needed to look after. And even though he accepted the Headmaster’s duty of Durmstrang omega for this trip, that did not give them the right to limit his activities.

With an irritated scowl on his face, Harry boarded the board and was almost instantly noticed. The Headmaster had been waiting for him.

“Omega,” the Headmaster greeted curtly. His dark eyes roamed the planes of Harry’s body, no doubt trying to deduce where the omega had spent his late hours. His stare was disapproving but there was something else in his gaze that made Harry’s anger falter.

His mouth opened, whether to deliver some scathing rebuke or displeased remark, Harry would never know. The door leading to the common area slammed open and startled Harry from his confrontation with the headmaster.

“Omega,” the alpha, Luka, called with relief upon seeing him. He looked dressed to leave and yet, he was not presentable. He had his coat and boots on but his hair was a mess. It was sloppy and untidy, unfitting of a Durmstrang student. Upon further inspection, Harry could see the soft cotton of his pajamas shirt beneath his coat.

Something wasn't right.

“Luka-?” He barely managed to say the alpha’s name before his arm was seized in a tight grip. Instinctively, he dug his heels in, not accustomed to being so roughly handled by his classmate.

But the Headmaster had moved to cage him in by standing at his back and blocking the exit.

His hands landed heavy on Harry’s shoulder.

“What… What's going on?” Harry demanded. He tried to twist free from both alphas but it was futile. It only caused the Headmaster’s grip to clamp down even more.

Harry's heart was pounding now, thunderous in his ears. His wand, ever strapped to his forearm, was within reach but he would not draw it yet.

“Remove his coat,” the Headmaster commanded of Luka who had released his arm. He looked hesitant, not wanting to lay his hands on the omega without his permission once he realized how Harry had reacted to his earlier actions. The Headmaster had no such problem and his hands reached for the buttons of Harry’s coat.

A warning growl stopped those hands and the two alphas glared at one another over Harry’s head. The Headmaster released the omega with a frustrated sigh when Luka would not relent.

“One of your alphas need you, omega,” the Headmaster finally explained. “It is dire… He needs you now.”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. “Who?”

“Viktor,” Luka whispered. Harry turned to face him and their gaze caught. The other alpha was worried for his friend, his hands were shaking where he had them curled into fists.

“This is your duty,” the Headmaster reminded him as though he needed reminding. He did not touch the omega again, but Harry, nonetheless, whirled around with an angry glare.

His thoughts were in a riot as they whirled in confusion. All he knew was that one of the alphas needed him, but even without much to go by, he could already feel the need to go. It was like an itch, a need that was burrowing into his skin, reaching deep, deep down into his very core so that it was like a sharp tug at his chest.

“I know my duty,” Harry bit out.

“Then go.” The words made all the anger and confusion drain out of him. When Luka next took his arm, gently this time, Harry went willingly though dazed.

The common room was filled with anxious alphas and betas. Once they caught sight of him, the heavy weight of worry and fear had lifted a bit though some still lingered like a bad smell. None of them touched him as Luka led him to a door down the hall.

“Thank you,” Luka murmured before he opened the door.

Harry nodded, distracted.

Beyond the entrance, the room was mostly dark with just the barest amount of light outlining the furniture inside. The scent of Viktor’s unique alpha musk saturated in the air, the space within clearly claimed as his territory.

The door closed behind him, shutting out the light from outside and left the moonlight filtering through the window as the only source. Like Harry’s own rooms, it was sparse with bare necessities. Strict discipline at Durmstrang taught the students to be tidy and neat.

There was a couch, a desk… some storage space.

A bed.

His eyes landed on the large lump that was shuddering beneath the blankets. He could hear heavy breathing even from where he stood.

Harry took a step forward and paused when he stepped on a bit of crumpled parchment. He just nudged it aside. The sound was barely noticeable but it alerted the alpha of his presence.

Viktor’s alpha red eyes appeared from beneath the blankets as he uncurled his body from the tight miserable ball it had been compressed into.

Harry felt his heart ache at the sight of him.  
Without taking his eyes off the alpha, his hands unbuttoned the coat. There was a soft thud as he shrugged out of it, the woolen coat discarded.

As he took a step towards the alpha, heavy clouds drifted over the moon and eliminated even that small bit of light.

The room was swallowed up in darkness.

 

* * *

 

Tom had returned to his too cold bed in the Head Boy’s quarters. What he didn't have in reality, he woke up to in his dreams. The soft, ethereal illusions gave him some respite as he dreamed of his omega’s warm body pressed against his beneath the thick covers in his bed.

What he could remember of the dreams hadn't even been elicit, just the feeling of warmth and the curl of a slighter body in his arms. Harry’s scent in his nose and the sight of his features, slack with sleep, made golden in the morning light.

When he awoke the next morning, not even the task of taking care of his morning erection dampened his mood. He had ample amount of time before breakfast.

He used the time in the morning to stroke himself to release by fantasizing quite vividly of Harry’s wanton little body writhing in ecstasy for him.

Tom had never had the gift of Sight or the ability to read the future in crystals or tea leaves so he knew this dream was one of fantasy. It still didn't stop him from believing that it was a glimpse of the future when Harry was truly his. His mate.

He reached his peak imagining the imprint of his teeth on Harry’s neck in a mating bite.

Loose limbed, Tom finally left his bed to dress for the morning. He found scratches on his shoulder where the omega”s sharp nails had dug in. He touched the red marks with wonder and gave a sharp smile at the sting of pain. His clothes hid the marks from view but now that he knew it was there, he could feel the wound give a little twinge whenever he stretched his shoulders and arms.

Tom joined up with his year mates and listened to Lucius prattle on about the tournament. He didn't care much for it but it was… tradition and purebloods like Lucius Malfoy and many others were excited over the custom.

He grew excited with every step his group made towards the Great Hall. Harry and his classmates were joining the 7th year students and even though being in the omega’s presence would be both heaven and hell, Tom looked forward to it.

He threw the doors open but was disappointed to find only a few students at their house tables. It was still early though and Tom’s mood lightened when he remembered that the Durmstrang students had engaged in morning training the previous morning.

Perhaps it was a daily exercise? He made a note to ask Harry for more details though exchanging words seemed to be the last thing on their minds when they had time together. It was a flimsy excuse to speak to the omega but Tom didn't care. The differences between the two schools were fascinating.

In the meantime, he was subjected to Lucius’ endless drawl. Normally, Tom didn't mind the other alpha’s gossiping. The Malfoy scion was a good source of information and tended to reveal important nuggets of knowledge in an attempt to garner his favor.

This morning, however, he could feel his patience wearing thin with every minute that passed. A quick glance at the High Table showed that even Durmstrang Headmaster had not yet arrived.

He refused to pine over the boy and firmly turned his attention to the current conversation.

“-scandalous,” Lucius was saying. “To have a courting bond so deep into its formation and to break it off, simply abhorrent.”

“The alpha father is entitled to breaking the arrangement if another offer is better suited,” someone else protested.

Another person, Black maybe, scoffed. “Goes to show how much you know. A courting bond of five months? No. No self-respecting pureblood would traumatize their omega daughter in such a way. There must be some other reason.”

A girl further down the table let out an irritating high pitched squeal. “Oh! Perhaps the omega has found love with another?”

He saw Lucius roll his eyes. “What? With a beta muggle, I suppose you’ll suggest next? I should burn those romance novels you keep in the common room.”

There was an offended protest but it was cut off by another who said, “The breaking of a bond will be rough… I've heard some say that one can get ill from such a thing.”

The murmurs rose in a mix of excitement and curiosity. The topic bored Tom immensely but he pretended to at least partially listen.

“-someone we know?” Greengrass.

“Don't believe so. The family isn't too intertwined with the families here.” Lucius.

“Can you give me the omega’s name?” Crabbe.

“You vulture,” another accused half-heartedly. His classmates laughed around him.

“Omegas are rare-”

It was then that the doors opened and the large hulking forms of the Durmstrang students entered. Tom’s attention was immediately caught. His eyes were already scanning for the mop of dark unruly hair.

Harry wasn't there.

Tom’s eyes narrowed in irritation. Why wasn't Harry there? He felt cheated.

The Durmstrang Headmaster led his students into the Hall before he joined the High Table. He immediately sought out Dippet’s attention.

The Durmstrang students joined the Slytherin table as expected but there was a noticeable tenseness around the group. They were normally a quiet bunch but this quiet was thick with some heavy emotion. It was immediately noticed as the Slytherin table fell into a similar solemn and hushed mood.

The Durmstrang students were all freshly showered, but they lacked the ease of yesterday’s morning cheer. Tom wondered if the lack of Harry’s presence was to blame. His eyes landed on one of the female betas, Emilie, and wondered if he could pull any information from her. Based off her hunched form and the way she was avoiding even glancing up from her plate, he didn't think so.

He would have to employ other means. Perhaps even use Lucius if necessary. In the meantime, he had Head Boy duties. With a frown, Tom waited until many of the students had finished eating their meals.

Across the room, he saw the Head Girl already handing out scrolls to the Beauxbaton students. He returned his attentions to his own table and decided that he needed to do his own duties. With twenty minutes to spare until the first class, he stood.

Almost instantly, all eyes from the Slytherin's table were on him. He gave a satisfied smirk at the attention and walked with a confident stride towards the Durmstrang group. He did not need to look behind him to know that Lucius was at his back. The Durmstrang students couldn't help but give him their attention as well, a fact that made him undeniably smug at the respect he commanded.

Without even a glance at his companion, Tom held out a hand. And Lucius being the well trained minion that he was, instantly placed a small stack of parchment on his palm, one for each visiting student. When he spoke, he addressed them with authority.

“These are the schedules for the week,” Tom spoke with clear, concise instruction. “Each scroll will have information on each class, as well as location, the professor, and the general subject being taught. There is also a list of prefect and how to contact us if there is a need to.”

He made a show of scanning the sitting group. Harry was not the only student missing from Durmstrang. Tom counted ten in attendance instead of the twelve.

The frown on his face was genuine. “You are missing two.”

He noticed how his statement made the group tense up even more.

“There is a scroll for each student,” Tom said then casually mentioned, “Where are the… missing students?”

There was an awkward moment when no one spoke. The tension rose but then someone spoke up. “They are… indisposed for the time,” an alpha answered. Tom did not recognize him but nodded curtly in acknowledgment.

Tom’s expression was tightly held under control. Otherwise, he would have been glaring at the alpha for his lack of detail. “Very well. If you would pass the scrolls, it would be much appreciated.”

He signaled for Lucius to begin handing out the scrolls but his mind was already elsewhere.

His thoughts were dark and it did not bode well for anyone.

He had to find Harry.

 

* * *

 

Heat surrounded him.

His eyelids struggled to open. He felt exhausted.

His surroundings were still drenched in black, the windows covered with thick curtains. There was a thick duvet, maroon, pulled up almost to his chin. The heat was more noticeable along the length of his back. Of course it was, the sleep heavy body of an alpha was pressed up against him, pretty much clinging onto Harry in his sleep. There was an arm curled around his waist, an angular nose pressed against the nape of his neck.

He turned his head and caught only a glimpse of Viktor’s dark hair. The rest of his face was tucked against his neck where he could feel the warm puffs of breath as it tickled the hair there.

His eyes slipped closed as he buried his face against the pillow under his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like ending a chapter in this way but it felt the best part to end at. And the reason for my nervousness is revealed. This is what I did. Yep. As much as I love writing smut, there will be some bumpy roads ahead. (Briefly.) Then more smut. (most likely).
> 
> Thanks for reading @.@! Any comments/kudos/suggestions would be appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more time before the storm hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter done. This one's 8k though so hopefully that makes up for it? X.x  
> No beta, so mistakes, I'm sure, will be around. Hopefully nothing too glaringly obvious.

If Tom thought he had been distracted the day before, it was nothing compared to this morning.

His eyes were constantly drifting towards the group of Durmstrang students. It was obvious they were feeling the effects of their missing omega and Tom felt a brief flare of worry along with irritation.

Objectively, he noticed the tenseness about them, the slow and careful way the alphas addressed one another if they had to at all. The betas, the only two that came, seemed to be making an attempt to act as Harry’s replacement, but their attempts at soothing their alpha classmates were clumsy at best. They lacked the natural ease that he had seen Harry employ. Some of the alphas didn't react as well either, some had even tensed up as a result.

Tom frowned when he looked over the group. His own alpha instincts were upset by the news of his missing omega, but he carefully restrained them.

It was fortunate that the Durmstrang students had to shadow the Slytherins or else Tom was sure he would be constantly slipping into his thoughts about Harry. At least this way, he could keep his eye on them and potentially hear any news of where the omega was if the Durmstrang students ever talked. They were as silent as the grave and just as solemn.

Of course, everyone noticed the black mood that surrounded the alphas and most stayed cleared of them. Many of them students outside the Slytherin house treated the Durmstrang students carefully, their reputation as a Dark Arts school came as a warning to the sheltered students.

Not to mention that they were all alphas and their tether to control seemed pulled taut. Would it likely snap? Tom didn't know. He felt his own control slipping.

After the first two classes, Tom was as tense as the visitors although his brisk demeanor was hidden under the excuse of stress as Head Boy. Lucius, an ever present shadow by his side, certainly noticed. He kept shooting speculative glances at the alpha.

Tom knew the Malfoy heir well enough that he could easily predict his actions. So before Lucius could decide what to do, Tom was already leading him to an unused classroom before lunch.

The blonde was so preoccupied with how he was planning to confront Tom that he hadn't realized they were alone. With a wave of his wand, the door clicked shut behind the Malfoy alpha.

Startled grey eyes took in a darkened classroom, illuminated only by the bare windows that faced the west. His surprise was obvious even as the other alpha tried to hide it under cool composure.

“Tom?” Lucius prompted with a cool glance, a perfectly shaped brow arching in that familiar arrogant facade.

Tom met his gaze with his own mask of indifference. His arms were folded across his firm chest, the familiar wood of his yew wand held casually in his palm.

He gave the other alpha an unamused stare. “What thoughts are circling in that mind of yours, Lucius? There is something you wish to say to me so speak up.” Tom’s eyes narrowed and even though there was no flash of red, the threat was still imminent. “Speak your mind before I read it myself.”

The words made the other alpha bristle. It was never a good thing for alphas to confront one another but the two Slytherins knew who the superior alpha was.

As expected of a Malfoy, he gave nothing away, but even the blankness was a clue. Tom was right, as he knew he was.

Lucius’ pureblood taught charm came to the surface. He made his body relax, a disarming smile forced on his thin lips. “Tom,” he began, “There are rules between the three dynamics, especially between omegas and alphas. They are not always known to… “ the barest pause that no one but Tom would have noticed, “.... outsiders… but these rules… They protect the alphas, betas, and omegas. Our… dignity. These rules are paramount, even more so in a magical society such as ours.”

So that was what it was.

Tom smirked to himself, amused at the blonde alpha’s phrasing, the careful way in which Malfoy danced around the subject of his blood purity. He was tempted to slip into the other alpha’s mind and read the raw meaning behind those flowery words.

But it wasn't necessary. He had yet to perfect his skills as a legilimens so his entrance would be like a battering ram splintering through an unlocked door. Lucius, as tiresome as he was at that moment, had not earned such punishment. His answer, while not satisfying, was plausible enough. Even so, Tom couldn't help but maliciously tease the other alpha.

“Are you saying that my dignity had been sullied?” He arched a brow in perfect imitation of Malfoy’s but the drawl in his words conveyed more authority than Malfoy was ever capable of. His stance became more predatory, more threatening, and he knew Malfoy sensed the shift in the atmosphere.

Consciously or not, the other alpha bowed his head in submission to reveal the vulnerable nape of his pale neck.

Tom took great pleasure in placing the tip of his wand there and even more so when the blond stiffened in fear. But the other alpha didn't pull away, just accepted the weight of Tom’s wand at one of the most vulnerable spots.

“For what reason have you brought up this matter?” Tom almost purred, his voice low with danger.

What words would Lucius say to appease him now, Tom wondered.

“I wish to offer my services,” Lucius replied steadily. “The process of courting an omega are… well, they may not be the same as the…” The blond hesitated, the first fumble since he started. “The… Muggle world,” he ended firmly.

Tom’s grip tightened on his wand. He didn't like having any association with the Muggle world but it seemed to follow him like a bad odor no matter what great feats he accomplished.

But Lucius was a loyal servant. He hadn't shown any signs of duplicity, not yet anyway. Tom knew that the prosperity of the Malfoy name would always come first to his fellow alpha classmate, but as long as his goals aligned with Tom’s, he saw no reason to burn bridges. It may be that in the future, the prosperity of the Malfoy name would only be bolstered by Tom’s success.

So he would not treat Lucius harshly, not for something like this. But neither would he spill his secrets like gossip being shared in the hallways.

He recalled his omega’s desire laden eyes and the way Harry’s arms wrapped around him as they kissed.

He didn't need Lucius’ help anyway.

Harry Potter was already his.

When he lifted the tip of his wand from Lucius ’ bare neck, he could see the other alpha visibly relax. He straightened his back, standing tall as though he had not just admitted subservience to another.

Lucius was always good at putting on a show.

Tom folded his arms in front of him, eyes cool and reserved as he acknowledged, “Your knowledge is valuable indeed.”

Before Lucius could interject, Tom then added, “But I have no need of it.”

Lucius’ eyes widened, “You’ve already-”

He dismissed Lucius’ words with a wave of his hand. “I have already secured my omega.”

Lucius seemed stunned but he quickly recovered. “Congratulations, my Lord. It’s a great success to have an omega, especially when there are so few… especially one worthy enough to carry on the Slytherin line… May I ask the omega’s name?”

This time Tom’s eyes narrowed, the deep maroon glinting with dangerous thoughts. “My omega’s name is not your concern, Lucius.”

The tone of voice closed all discussion over the mystery omega. If Lucius dared to press for information, Tom’s ire would surely be roused. So Lucius allowed it settle.

Lucius was certain of one thing though. Tom was wrong. It was certainly his business who Tom’s omega was. As his right-hand man, this type of information was necessary to be aware of. And as a pureblood alpha, knowing which omega was no longer available was an even more important subject to note.

He would have to ferret out the information if he couldn't get it from Tom himself.

Lucius bowed his head once again in acquiescence, though this time, his neck barely bent. The fear of having a wand placed there again obviously overrode the Malfoy’s need to appear unaffected.

When Tom didn't make a move to leave, Lucius raised wary eyes in a questioning glance. The Head Boy was frowning as displeasing thought occupied his mind.

“... My Lord?” Lucius prompted gently.

Tom’s gaze came into focus on his face. “I want you to entertain our guests from Durmstrang,” he instructed in a brisk manner.

His mood seemed to lighten once he gave the order and he smirked, a decision made.“Yes, our guests seemed to be in a dark mood. We can't have our visitors speaking unfavorably about Hogwarts’ hospitality.”

He placed a hand on Lucius’ shoulder and the touch made his subordinate flinch ever so slightly. “You’ll take care of it for me, won't you, Lucius?”

Surprised, but quick minded, Lucius didn't dare object. “Of course,” he agreed immediately. “What form of entertainment…?”

Once he got Lucius’ agreement, Tom stepped away with a disinterested shrug. “I trust your judgment. Get them outdoors, perhaps.”

He walked away, smirking to himself as the blond alpha floundered behind him. A rush of footsteps echoed in the hallway before Lucius caught up, mind no doubt whirling with plans for his latest task.

Two birds with one stone.

Lucius would be too preoccupied to stick his nose into Tom’s affairs. For a time, at least.

The Durmstrang students would be likewise distracted.

Perfect. He smiled to himself as his plans started to take shape.

 

* * *

 

By noon, Harry was able to leave Viktor’s room. The alpha had fallen into a deep exhausted rest, his breathing a little bit easier, but still restless even whilst asleep. His vest was discarded, left in Viktor’s bed so that the alpha had his scent while Harry took the time to quietly return to his room.

A glance at the mirror revealed his tired eyes and his black hair in disarray. The rest of his clothes were wrinkled, but he barely noticed as he pulled them off in his own rooms. He was sorely tempted to flop onto his own inviting bed which still had traces of Tom beneath the covers. He didn't dare allow it though, he had much to do and wasn't sure when the distraught alpha would awaken.

He tossed his discarded clothes into the laundry bin in the small bathroom. The water was cool and refreshing and worked perfectly in waking him up.

Last night had been a whirlwind of confusion when he returned, but he knew that once he saw those eyes filled with anguish that he couldn't leave. It didn't matter that his classmate had only curled into a tight ball of misery, Harry had just offered his presence. He had laid a bare hand along the trembling back and allowed the scent from his body to fill the cold air of the alpha’s room.

Little by little… so slowly that it tested Harry’s patience, the alpha uncurled and eventually buried his face against the omega’s hip, arms curled around his waist. Even then, no words had been spoken, just silence between them as Viktor inhaled the soothing scent. It had continued on this way hours later, until finally… finally… the alpha fell into uneasy rest. Only then was Harry allowed reprieve from his duty.

A scant three hours of rest, a nap really, was all he managed once Viktor finally succumbed to sleep. Breakfast had come and gone and neither of them had eaten. Harry had tried to persuade the despondent alpha, but he had only curled tighter around Harry’s body. The alpha was stubborn and only dug his nose into the scent gland along his neck. There, he greedily inhaled the soothing omegan scent as though it was a lifeline while he was cast adrift in the sea.

His arm around Harry’s waist was tight with anxiety, the muscles most likely rigid and unyielding. The omega hadn't pushed, just resigned himself to what he believed to be the best course. Time.

Wasn't that the saying? Time would mend all things, even a broken heart? He didn't like it though, but there wasn't much else he could do. He wouldn't push the alpha. There were worse things than skipping breakfast, like the alpha possibly slipping back into despondency.

One of the Hogwarts house elves had brought over food from the castle. Harry was relieved and saw that one was laden with normal breakfast foods while the other had some fruits, apples, bananas, and oatmeal. He had just magicked the trays to follow him when the Headmaster arrived.

He observed the omega from head to toe and a look of relief blossomed on his face.

“How is he?” He asked quietly.

Harry weighed the consequences of just walking away from the older alpha right then and there. Eventually, he just sighed and with a flick of his wrist, settled the trays back onto the table. No use in wasting magic if he was to have this conversation.

“The red has receded from his eyes,” Harry told him. “He started responding around 2 AM.”

He didn't release the details like how Viktor’s first words to Harry had been, " _She was the most beautiful omega, so delicate and light. When she said yes, I was so happy. I picked her up and spun her around. I surprised her and her shrieks were painful to my ears but I didn't care. I was so happy and she was too. I thought she was…"_

Even with the lack of detail, the Headmaster was relieved.

Harry could have just left it there. Things wouldn't be strained between them and he would do what was necessary to alleviate alpha Viktor’s heartache. He could almost feel his instincts urging him to go back, but facing the Headmaster now, he found that he could not remain silent.

“Dire seemed to be a bit much,” Harry calmly said though there was a hint of hostility in his tone. It wasn’t enough to rouse the Headmaster’s hackles, but sure enough that he couldn't simply dismiss him either.

The words had an instant effect on the older alpha who had begun to drift in his own thoughts. His spine straightened, and sharp brown eyes turned to him.

“Alphas with a torn bond suffer through various levels of distress,” the Headmaster replied, tone equally calm but there was a hint of danger. “The seriousness of the matter could not be ignored. This is your purpose here, to placate the alphas and do _your_ duty. You were absent in a time of need. Had you been where you should have, you would have known the circumstances. Every minute, even the few seconds we would had to spare for your sensibilities was time added to his suffering.”

Harry's lips pressed into a thin, dissatisfied line, but he didn't dispute the words. There was truth in his words, no matter how much he disliked how last night had gone. He was still angry about the Headmaster’s actions, for his intrusion on Harry’s personal space, but a part of him felt guilty.

The sharp brown eyes assessed him and even though the alpha maintained his straight back, he seemed to reach some conclusion.

“I was trying to protect you too, Harry,” The Headmaster revealed with a tired sigh. He leaned forward and Harry tensed but the Headmaster only slowly placed a hand on his shoulder instead of his nape. Holding an omega by the nape was a sign of dominance, but this… This was a gesture between the Headmaster and his student, not one of an alpha to an omega.

When Harry didn't shrug his hand off, the Headmaster gave a gentle squeeze and spoke.

“You are unmated… unattached. It is why I've asked you here. Alphas do not respond as well to the pheromones of mated omegas. We did not expect an incident like last night… but we must always prepare for it, as unlikely as it seems. That is why we have these procedures… so that when an alpha undergoes a trauma like Viktor’s, we can safely bring him back. But only if the proper safeguards are in place.” The Headmaster’s mouth twisted into a semblance of a snarl, but not quite. Instead, it was a mixture of anger and disapproval.

When he turned his gaze back onto the omega, there was redness in his eyes but the anger was not directed at Harry, but whoever had left his scent on the omega. “He would have smelled whoever it is that's trying so desperately… so rudely, to mark you.”

_Tom._

Tom, displeased, when his marks were erased from Harry’s skin. Tom and his obsessive desire to leave his scent on Harry’s clothes. Tom, who had pressed against his back, leaving him feeling warm and desired before they parted ways last night.

The previous night… The Headmaster at his back, stiff with surprise when he caught the scent of an alpha. Not any of his students, so not someone that Viktor’s base instincts would recognize as a friend. If Viktor had caught the scent, it would only make his situation worse.

“You were careless, Harry,” the Headmaster warned quietly. “It is no business of mine who you accept courtships from, but I hope as your headmaster… as an alpha that has seen your failures and triumphs in Durmstrang, that you will heed my advice.”

Harry trembled on the edge of uncertainty. He sheathed his wand and when the Headmaster took the closest seat, he took the other so they were sitting together.

“It is my duty to ensure the safety of my students,” the Headmaster began with piercing eyes. “Durmstrang stands through our careful decisions and strict rules. It is why you are here. We have come so far in controlling our instincts… but we still have so much to work for.”

“Alphas are a slave to biology as much as omegas are to theirs. No one is free, but…” here, he held Harry’s gaze unflinchingly, “We can help each other.”

“I am concerned. Whoever this alpha is that seeks your attention… it does not seem like a good idea.” He held up a finger, demanding Harry's silence. The omega had tensed and was ready to retort. The words carried a heavy weight that made him uncomfortable.

“This alpha’s actions may disrupt and possibly jeopardize the Durmstrang pack,” the Headmaster continued. “The consequences to you…” he frowned and shook his head “I don't want to be the person to say this, but think carefully before you take action.”

Harry frowned but silently nodded. This seemed enough for the Headmaster, but still, he sighed.

“I am almost certain that Viktor is to be Durmstrang’s champion,” the Headmaster confided in Harry. Then he shook his head, “But with his lady omega breaking the bond, he may not be in the best frame of mind to champion for the school.”

He stood, mouth turned down into a harsh frown. “I must speak with the other Heads and request to remove his name before the choosing.”

This was surprising to Harry. One, because he didn't know such a thing could be done. Two, because it showed the level of concern the Headmaster had, either for the suffering alpha student or the honor of the school.

“I thought once a name was entered, it couldn't be removed?” Harry inquired. That only made the Headmaster scowl.

“Yes.” His eyes narrowed then he shook his head again. “I must still try.”

With that the Headmaster left, leaving Harry to stew in his thoughts, but not for long.

 

* * *

 

Classes had just ended but Tom felt like he learned nothing at all from the lectures. He felt tense and unsettled. Fortunately, he had days similar to this so his Slytherin cohorts didn't comment much on his subdued state. They knew better than to attract his attention while he was in such a dark mood.

Only Lucius seemed to keep a close eye on him although he tried to be more subtle about it since their talk midday.

He broke away from the group after leaving the Durmstrang students in Lucius’ care. If it were anyone else, it may have been considered rude but it was easy for Tom to get away without blame.

He had other places to be. The Durmstrang students were all accounted for in the Slytherin common room, excluding the two that have been missing the whole day. Tom also knew their Headmaster was in a meeting with the others.

He was contemplating visiting the Durmstrang ship when he was pulled into his Head Boy duties, after all.

Tom had run into a distraught Professor Slughorn who had two first years trailing behind him, both wearing Slytherin colors. One had a smug air about him, the smirk barely kept off his face while the other, his victim, was scowling with the beginnings of antlers poking out of his hair.

The two boys had gotten into a tiff and one, being short tempered and quick to draw his wand, had hexed the other boy without thought or care.

Normally such things were handled amongst the Slytherins themselves with no need to involve the Headmaster or teachers. This prevented gossip and kept house business within the house. Sometimes though, circumstances allowed outsiders to peek into the tumultuous interactions in the Slytherin.

Tom’s eyes narrowed as Slughorn explained the situation. The idiots had been caught mid fight outside the common room, for Merlin’s sake.

And because the victim was the alpha son of one of Slughorn’s precious favorites, Slughorn had felt the need to bring the instigator to the Headmaster. And of course, Tom would run into him and would it be a terrible inconvenience to bring the hexed student to the medical wing?

And so, Tom was making his way to the hospital wing with the fool of a student following in his wake. The antlers had continued growing and were already an uncomfortable weight.

Professor Slughorn should have taken the kid to the medical wing first and then brought the other to the Headmaster. The fact that he would rather march the culprit to the Headmaster first showed just how eager he was to show his favor. The victim was lucky Tom had been around.

Tom left the student in the mediwitch’s care, irritated when he noticed the time. After Slughorn inane rambling and the time it took to complete his task, his plans to visit Harry had reached an inopportune moment.

it was too risky now.

Perhaps he could visit his lover during the dead of the night…

His heart sped up at the thought of arranging an illicit meeting between them. Or perhaps he would just slip his way onto the boat. He had the omega’s token after all. The wards would let him pass as long as he had it on him.

He could almost smell Harry’s sweet scent, the scent of lavender and rain. It was so faint that it was almost a tease. If need be, he’d clear the omega of his scent blockers when he visited tonight, rub that infuriating blocker off with his own hands and mouth. Harry’s scent drove him wild, a reaction that would normally irritate him but compared to not being able to scent the omega, it was the better of two evils.

The thought of Harry’s scent… The arousal it evoked in him with just a hint of it had Tom’s body heating up in desire. It started in the pit of his stomach, a warm ember that was spreading from the middle, branching out so that eventually even his fingers tingled with what felt like electricity.

Between his legs, he could feel his cock perk up in interest. It was almost ridiculous how the memory of his omega had him going from stoic to completely ready to go.

He frowned, unhappy with the inconvenience. It only reminded him that he hadn't seen his omega since last night.

Last night had been such a treat though. His cock twitched at the memory of Harry’s warmth. With an irritated huff, he pressed against the growing bulge and urged it to go down.

The contact only had Tom taking in a sharp inhale. It felt good…

The air brought with it a scent that he thought had only been from his memories. He froze as it got stronger, then ducked into an adjacent hallway when the sound of soft footsteps echoed towards him.

A spell brought up the image of the clear hallway, then a slight figure entering the periphery of the spell.

His omega walked with sure steps, hands tucked into the sleeve of his jumper. His hair was damp, dark inky waves tamed for now. Even then, the very tips curled in rebellion against the nap of his pale neck.

He moved with effortless grace, steps light as though he barely pressed his weight to the earth before he took another step.

Harry really was a beauty and it sent a thrill up Tom’s spine as a thought surfaced. _Mine._

When the omega passed the entrance to the hallway Tom was lurking in, he moved swiftly and grabbed the omega’s shoulder. Tom caught him by surprise and was able to haul him into the secluded corner.

The omega didn't cry out, but instead, twisted in Tom’s hold, quick as a striking serpent. A hard point dug into Tom’s chest and he was surprised to see Harry’s wand pressed there.

Harry was surprised too, judging by the size of his green eyes and how quickly he lowered his wand.

“Tom?” Harry’s hands made a flurry of movements and his wand disappeared back into the sheath he kept hidden on his forearm.

Tom shook off the surprise. He knew the omega kept a wand sheath there, but for some reason, it had never seemed like an important fact to remember. He always found himself distracted by the omega himself to really take note.

“That… was a surprise,” Tom murmured thoughtfully as he rubbed the area the wand tip had dug into. No lasting damage, of course.

“Do you always go about assaulting visitors like that,” Harry huffed, but despite those words, there was a tinge of pink on his cheeks. The omega was embarrassed over his behavior. He gave Tom a shy, apologetic smile before he realized just how closely they stood together. He took a step back, ducking his head as he fiddled subconsciously with the wand sheath on his arm.

Tom didn't like that.

“You seem to be a special case,” Tom felt the need to tell him as He took a step closer. He reached out and when his hand grasped Harry’s arm, the omega allowed him to tug it towards him. Tom's fingers slid down the length of it until he grasped Harry’s hand. Tom then led Harry’s hand to press his fingers where the omega had previously had his wand, right over his heart.

Tom could feel Harry’s fingers twitch beneath his own, but the omega only settled his palm flat. He stared where Tom held his hand and felt the steady, assuring rhythm. Thump… thump… thump…

A shy kind of smile curved his lips. Tom was mesmerized.

The heat of Harry’s fingered seeped through the layers of clothing, warming him from the outside as Tom’s heart continued on and a different kind of flutter was felt in his chest. He felt more at ease now. The underlying stress of not seeing his omega had caused a subtle but deep tension in his body.

So when he pulled the omega even closer and eliminated the slim distance between them, their bodies melted against one another. Tom gave a hum of contentment, both arms cradling Harry close. One hand settled just a bit lower on the small of Harry’s back, just shy of inappropriate but entirely intimate.

Harry was pressed flushed against Tom’s chest with his cheek rested on the alpha’s sternum, lips brushing against their fingers. Like Tom, he too had felt an edge of pressure since they last met. Harry had plenty to keep him busy though, so he barely had a moment to spare though he had still thought of and missed the chance to see his alpha. The worries had built up, noticeable weight on his shoulders but not unmanageable. It was easy to let those worries dissipate in the cloud of his alpha’s scent.

Even easier when he felt Tom’s hand slip even further, fingers brushing over the swell to his arse and daring to venture even further.

Harry’s eyes darted to his alpha’s, the beginning of a lovely flush on his cheeks when he realized just where Tom’s focus had moved to.

“Tom…” Harry began to protest. He realized that even now, he was taking a risk by being so close to the other alpha. He tried to think of his responsibilities, of how much harder it would be for the alpha under his care if he were to scent another alpha on his skin.

The word if seemed to stand out, bold and encouraging. If Viktor found out. A possibility, one that wouldn't occur if Harry took the necessary precautions. And hadn't Harry been careful enough already?

All warnings were brushed aside when the soft press of Tom’s lips took over his senses. His eyelids slipped closed as Harry sighed, breathing in the rising scent of alpha.

His alpha.

Harry eagerly pressed himself against Tom’s front. His hands rose, fingers slipping through smooth silky strands as they kissed with soft brushes of their mouths. For all their mutual longing to see one another, now that they had this chance, they both wanted to savor the contact.

Their kisses had an element that was previously overshadowed by ravenous hunger. There was a gentleness about it, a different kind of hunger that ran deeper than the consuming lust that overtook them upon meeting.

It was strange and frightening, but it was also wholly exciting. There was nowhere else either Harry or Tom would be at that very moment.

Even without his hand pressed against Tom’s heart, Harry could feel the excited rhythm it had picked up. His own matched it, his breath coming in sharp inhales and breathed out in longing sighs.

Harry made a startled sound when Tom’s hands cupped the swell of his buttocks. His touch was not at all gentle, it was greedy but firm. Harry enjoyed it just a little too much. And when Tom urged a lean leg up, hand sliding along the back of Harry’s thigh, he gave a surprised “mmph!” when the omega had to shift his balance to remain upright. His leg was curled around Tom’s hip while the alpha’s hand steadied his weight.

It was an awkward position, but before the thought was acknowledged, it was already dismissed as their hips aligned. It became very clear then how much they both resented being apart.

Their bodies were eager for the touch of the other. Tom’s cock was a hard, firm length pressed against the crease of Harry’s inner thigh and Harry’s own omega cock was eagerly seeking friction against the alpha’s toned stomach.

Their kisses went from gentle to passionate, not quite ravenous but still very much a persistent need. At the nudge of Tom’s tongue against his lips, Harry opened willingly, a moan swallowed by the alpha’s mouth.

Harry clung to his alpha, pliant in the cage of Tom’s arms as they fed the desire that was brewing between them. No matter how many times their lips met or how much skin was caressed and stroked, their desire only grew the more they fed it. It was like an ember, the spark ignited and the flames growing the more they sought to fulfill their need.

Soft gasps filled the empty corridor, followed by breathy hushed moans and stifled groans.

The scent of omega and alpha, sweet and enticing, combined in a sensual mix.

 _Merlin, how could he live without this?_ Tom thought as he devoured the omega’s mouth, drinking in every sensation. He savored the shaking of Harry’s body along with those lovely moans.

Only a day. It had only been a day since their last contact and Tom was coming at him like a man starved. It certainly felt that way, the pure want that simmered then boiled in his very veins as soon as he had Harry in his arms.

He wanted more. He needed it.

Tom squeezed Harry’s backside, groping at the fleshy muscle. He groaned in triumph when his omega gave a squeak of surprise but he didn't stop. If anything, his hand continued to curve around the round cheek, fingers seeking for any hint of moisture that would give away Harry’s excitement

He wanted his omega wet and wanting for him and only him.

The thought made his instincts roar, the desire to prove that his omega wanted him. It wasn't enough that Harry was subconsciously rubbing his erection against Tom’s body. The alpha wanted his omega dripping, slick sliding freely down milky white thighs. It occurred to him then, that despite the newness of their relationship, Tom hadn't had the chance to really play with Harry’s body.

Not as much as he wanted to, that is.

Yes. That was exactly what he wanted.

He broke apart from the kiss, a hard feat considering he wanted nothing more than to keep swallowing down every whimper that came from Harry’s mouth. But he had decided and so, he followed through.

The omega blinked up at him with dazed green eyes, lips parted and wet from their kisses. It gave Tom great satisfaction to see his pretty petal soft lips all kiss swollen.

It wasn't hard to urge the omega back at against the wall. But it was difficult indeed to refuse Harry the kiss he obviously wanted when he leaned closer into Tom’s space.

Tom pressed his shoulders back against the wall.

“Shh,” Tom tried to calm him when the omega gave a frustrated sound. His thumb stroked against the hollow of his throat. “It has come to my attention that I've neglected you, my sweet omega.”

Harry’s brows puckered in confusion but then shot up in surprise when the alpha went to his knees. When Tom's hands reached for the fastened belt, Harry instinctively grabbed them, stopping them from continuing.

“What are you doing?” He hissed quietly. Nevermind that they had just been rutting against one another… it was one thing to do some heavy over the clothes petting, it was a whole other level to actually go beyond that.

“If it worries you so much…” Tom drew his wand and with a brief peek, threw a spell towards the far end of the hallway. There would be a chime or some sound if students were to approach it.

He looked Harry in the eye and told him, frankly. “Now, if there are no other objections, am going to suck your omega cock. And while I have my lips wrapped around you, I'm going to play with your tight little hole until you're begging me to let you come.”

He watched, triumphant, as Harry’s eyes grew wider as he spoke and his kiss swollen lips dropped open at the utter filth leaving Tom’s mouth. Harry wasn't disgusted though, quite the opposite.

He could feel his body becoming aroused. He couldn't ignore the feeling of slick leaking out of his hole but he could refuse to acknowledge it. Even when the flare of Tom’s nostril confirmed that the alpha had caught the scent of it.

Tom gazed up at his lovely omega. The scent of slick, so faint that had he been anywhere else except on his knees, he would have missed it. But he had caught the hint of it, the deep sweetness that made his mouth water and made his cock jump, excited, in his trousers.

His arousal was growing rapidly and It was that desire that prompted him towards bluntness.

Tom only raised a challenging brow. He brushed aside Harry’s hands and they fell away obediently.

He met no resistance this time. The belt came away with a clinking of metal and Tom pushed the omega’s trousers down. Harry pushed his hips away from the wall, just enough for Tom to ease his trousers and pants down.

Harry’s cock was erect between his legs. It was certainly smaller than an alpha’s, demure and slight compared to the thick and lengthy girth of alphas. It was made for pleasure, not penetration, just another erogenous zone that helped little omegas like Harry get off. Just another way for alphas to coax sweet omegas into spreading their legs by playing with their little cocks.

Harry shuddered when Tom pressed his face against the omega’s thigh. The alpha took a deep breath, greedy for the intimate scent that belonged solely to this particular omega. It was deeper here, so close to where Harry's slick was leaking from between his legs. It made him feel dizzy with excitement.

He touched Harry gently at first, fingertips grazing the heated flush, lightly, teasingly. When his mouth touched the sensitive column of Harry's erection, the omega bit off a moan, hands clenched at his sides. He wanted to dig his hands into the dark waves of Tom’s perfectly poised hair, but he couldn't… This was already a dangerous game. Tom's hands and mouth on him, their scents mixing where skin met skin, alpha and omega as they were meant to be.

Instead, Harry tipped his head back, eyes hazy with pleasure. His nails bit into the skin of his palms as Tom sucked at the tip of his cock.

The omega almost jumped when a warm hand fondled and gently played with the soft sacs at the base.

“Mer...lin!” Harry gasped. He could feel the vibrations of Tom’s dark laugh, amused at his faltering control.

It felt good… Harry’s chin dropped to his chest, breathing heavy, and eyes locked on the bobbing of Tom’s head as he started to take more of the omega’s length into the tight, warm orifice of his mouth. Harry whimpered when the entire length of his cock was surrounded in wet heat and shuddered when Tom ran the flat of his tongue on the sensitive underside.

Tom picked a slow, steady rhythm. He took his time, enjoying the deep scent of Harry”s arousal. He studied the omega's reaction and while he was aching for attention, he wanted to take Harry apart more than he wanted release.

He wanted to learn all the ways to give his lover pleasure. He wanted every glance shared between them to be meaningful so that every time Harry glanced at him, his couldn't help but remember all the dirty, pleasurable things Tom had done to him. He wanted Harry to look away, face tinged pink after he realized that Tom would do all those things and more in the future.

So, he took his time even when he shouldn't. Not while they were at risk of discovery. He learned that licking at the base with his tongue threatening to brush the soft skin of Harry’s sacs had the omega’s breath hitching in his chest. His thighs were sensitive too, Tom learned, after he trailed his fingers in the rivets of slick that had leaked out.

Tom licked and sucked. It got more of a reaction from the omega than just continuously working him with his mouth. His omega loved the feeling of his tongue dancing in feather light touches along the length. He went absolutely wild when Tom played with the glans, his hips bucking involuntarily and Tom’s name torn from his lips.

The first brush of slick wet fingers against the omega’s hole had Harry tensing up. Tom had only had the opportunity to tease him with a single fingertip in their previous encounters. He wanted to feel the heat of Harry's body now, wanted just a preview of what he would feel once the omega let him.

Their eyes met briefly, Harry's gold tinged eyes ablaze with pleasure, but not so much that he was lost to it. When Tom nudged at his thigh, urging him to spread his legs just a little bit more, Harry's eyes slipped closed, but he obeyed.

Tom traced the leaking hole, fingering the tightly furled muscle. The slippery wetness of Harry’s natural slick made easy to ease a fingertip inside his hole. And once his fingertip was inside, the rest of his digit followed, inching its way into the tight heat of Harry’s virgin hole.

Inside, his walls were wet and hot, muscles tight in a vicious grip. What would it feel like to have Harry’s body grasping at his cock?

The very thought made Tom feel desperate. It made him want to pull the boy down and mount him there, the omega on his back, thighs spread and legs curled around his hips as Tom shoved himself in, in, in…

He took his frustration out on Harry’s body. Perhaps he would regret it later but that was highly unlikely. The way Harry twisted and insulated against the wall was a reward for Tom’s bad behavior.

And the quiet, stuffed moans sounded even more erotic as it sounded in the empty hallway. Anyone that walked close enough would be able to hear it. Anyone close enough would be able to eat the wet, sucking sounds of Tom's mouth on his omega’s cock.

They'd be able to hear how wet Harry was as Tom plunged his fingers into his hole, the slick squelching around his digits. He played with it, only sucking harder on Harry’s little omega cock when he whined, torn between rising Tom’s fingers or thrusting into his mouth.

Tom continued to stretch him, the rim resistant and trying to clench closed. The alpha wouldn't let it, kept his fingers inside, only thrusting in and out. He rubbed at the wet, slick walls, taking note when Harry’s breath would hitch. He would remember those spots for later, perhaps even try to reach them with his tongue.

It wasn't what he was looking for, so he crooked his fingers while they were sheathed inside Harry’s body.

“Ah…” Harry gasped, but even that wasn't enough. More rubbing and a little more exploration.

“Oh…!” he didn't think it would have been possible me but Harry’s body locked down even more. Tom hissed at the exquisite pleasure. He could only imagine how it would feel to be deep inside Harry like this, with the o Megan’s body clamped down like a vice.

He rubbed the little gland he found, gently at first. It didn't matter how gently he touched it, Harry’s body reacted violently.

The omega tried to shove Tom's fingers in deeper inside, bucking in his alpha’s hold as the sensation sent jolts of pleasure to every corner of his body.

His omega was sensitive. Tom really liked that.

He continued to play with Harry’s sweet spot, applying varying pressures over the gland. Even the slightest brush had Harry moan, the sound muffled behind shaking hands.

By then, Harry was entire focus was on the fingers inside him. His little omega cock was still rock hard, drooling delicious drops of precome on his tongue, but the pleasure from that was nothing compared to what those fingers were doing to him.

It only made sense. Omegas were made for this, for the pleasure of being filled. It was almost torture for those who tried to remain pure for their chosen. Tom didn't know how Harry managed, not when it was so clear that his body was more than ready for its first knot.

Harry swayed, hips rolling into the thrust of his fingers. He was making little whimpers now his hand shot out, gripping Tom’s hair.

The alpha growled around his mouthful, careful not to hurt the omega, but showing his displeasure. Harry's fingers had tugged at the roots and Tom grabbed his hand, slamming it back against the wall. Their fingers interlocked as Tom continued to suckle, not really giving the little cock as much attention as he was giving the flexing hole his fingers were buried in.

The high pitched but not too jarring sound thrilled through the hallway. It caught them both by surprise.

They both froze. The alarm had gone off which could only mean there were students intending to head in their direction.

Harry's hand twitched in his. The alpha was staring at him, a challenging glint in his dark eyes. Tom ran his tongue over the ridges of Harry’s gland, satisfied when barely a sound was heard. But Harry was panting at him, his mouth a desperate little ‘o’ of surprise.

With the threat of discovery, a mere brush of his fingers against that overworked gland in Harry’s body had him spilling into Tom’s mouth.

The omega’s entire body stiffened, his fingers digging hard into Tom’s hand but the alpha barely noticed.

He was entranced by the feeling of Harry’s insides and the marvelous way it contracted and released. He almost came right then and there after realizing that Harry’s body, in the midst of an orgasm, was seeking a knot. The muscles twitched, becoming unbearably tight before relaxing, then repeating the cycle.

Tom was certain that if it had been his cock inside Harry, he would have been forced to knot whether or not he was ready once Harry was lost in his orgasm. Even now, as Tom swallowed down the meager amount of come, Harry’s asshole continued to spasm around his fingers, milking a knot that wasn't there.

When he pulled off the omega’s cock, he made sure to get every drop and bit of wetness.

Harry shuddered above him, his knees weak and thighs drenched with wetness. When Tom’s fingers slipped out of him, he leaned heavily against the wall about to topple over.

“Fuck,” Tom cursed as the spell showed the group of students entering the hall. Their tall, imposing forms came into view in the spell and Harry felt his heart jump at the familiar face.

He cursed and reached for his wand even as Tom sat back on his heels. His cock was still painfully hard and he wondered if he could steal the omega away somehow without the Durmstrang alphas realizing.

“Stay here,” Harry commanded. His trousers were already pulled up and buckled. Besides the flushed look on his face and the obvious scent of omega slick and vim, there was nothing else to implicate what they had been doing.

That made Tom frown until he caught his alpha scent clinging onto every bit of fabric that Harry wore. He gave a purr of contentment that at least this was set to rights.

But Harry pulled out his wand and muttered a spell on himself. Tom caught him as Harry stumbled, limbs trembling.

The scent of alpha was gone. So was the scent of omega. Harry’s skin was an irritated pink, as though it had been rubbed raw.

“What did you do?” Tom demanded.

“Merlin, that bloody hurts,” Harry complained. His shaky hands passed the wand over himself again and the pinkness of his skin was sucked into his pores, leaving it pale and unblemished.

“Very bad spell,” Harry whispered but there was no longer any time. His peers would be there at any moment.

“I’ll send an owl,” Harry promised before he stole a kiss. When Tom went to grab a hold of him, Harry broke away with a small gasp.

He threw a look over his shoulder, a meaningful promise.

A chorus of voices rose as the Durmstrang alphas caught sight of Harry.

Tom leaned his head against the wall as he heard them talking.

“The Headmaster was concerned when you hadn't returned,” a voice mentioned.

Tom didn't bother listening to anything past that. He uttered a spell to dissipate the scents in the hall and it worked rapidly, thinning the scent that was uniquely Harry so that only a vague sense of ‘omega’ was around, but unidentifiable.

He waited until the footsteps surpassed him then made his escape. Even though Harry hadn't been able to reciprocate, Tom was still satisfied. He licked his fingers, tasting the essence of Harry’s slick there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good news is that I've decided to stop trying to keep a schedule. I know that sounds like a bad thing, but I think telling myself "I'll update this once a week" was really an excuse to just keep putting it off then yeaaah so I'm trying something new, and so far, I think I like it xD trying to keep writing momentum up and so far, so good.  
> Sorry for rambling x.X Next chapter is halfway done I think so I'll ry not to take months (facepalm)
> 
> Oh. And Tumblr. Feel free to come say hi xD even though it's mostly yuri on ice stuff there :x 
> 
> geneveon.tumblr.com
> 
> And as always, thank you to everyone for being so patient (I'm so surprised and crazy happy that no ones come yelling at how slow I am in updating x.x) and leaving me awesome feedback :) with my pretty horrible attention span, comments on stories are like a nice nudge to bring my focus back to it.
> 
> With that being said, any kudos/comments/suggestions will always be welcomed


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm hits.
> 
> All masks are torn away. Tom and Harry finally see each other truy for the first time.
> 
> Sometimes when we hold on too tightly, we crush the thing we most cherish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise :D trying to keep my promise on not taking months again, not sure if you guys will thank me for this one though.
> 
> I do want to include some warning on this. This is not going to be a happy chapter. Some very hurtful things are said, some shaming is done so if this is something that may cause problems for you, I suggest you read with caution. My end notes will have further information/summary If needed before reading.

It was late at night when the message came.

Tom was sitting in the common room, surrounded by his fellow Slytherins. Unlike the other three Houses, Slytherin was self sufficient in the sense that the Head of House didn't care to monitor them.

Professor Slughorn always retired early to bed and trusted the prefects and Tom, as Head Boy, to enforce the curfew. When the clock chimed the 10th hour of the evening, the younger ones, all the first years up to year four, had been shooed off to bed. They didn't bother with Fifth years, only a few stubbornly stayed with droopy eyes before they retired.

Their head of house turned a blind eye to this rule-breaking as long as it was kept within their own common room and didn't affect their studies.

So it was in this situation that Tom received the awaited message from Harry. It didn't come by owl, but instead, the fireplace flared a bright blue and a black envelope appeared within the flames.

It certainly caught the remaining students’ attention, even more so when the letter bobbed in the air for a moment before it veered straight to Tom. There were a few teasing remarks as it floated in front of him, but the most dangerous one was silence from Lucius who watched with a sharp gaze.

It was decidedly an unusual way for letters to be sent in Hogwarts. The letter was sealed but there was no insignia or stamp pressed into the wax. When Tom touched the dark thick material of the envelope, it gracefully unraveled and the room was enveloped in darkness.

There was no vertigo or sense of confusion. Besides the sound of a nonexistent wind rushing past, there was no indication of an enchantment coming to life.

Initially, it was hard to make out what exactly he was looking at. It was obviously still evening and the room he found himself in was drenched in shadows.

There was a sense of familiarity that felt wrong and he realized why after a survey of the room. It had reminded him of the room in Durmstrang’s vessel. The only one he had been in was Harry’s but the layout of this one was all wrong. The furniture was arranged to mirror the placement Harry’s had been. So while it was a room on the Durmstrang ship, it wasn't Harry's.

He wondered why Harry had given this to him and why he was here. An inkling of suspicion bloomed inside his mind.

There was no sound, Tom suddenly realized. But there was movement. On the bed, a large form shifted and slowly sat up. Even from where he was standing, he could see the telltale sign of alpha red glimmer in the low light.

Tom watched, disinterested, as the Durmstrang alpha shifted restlessly in bed before he laid back down. The alpha pressed closer to one side of the bed, throwing an arm around a pillow.

The shape shifted and Tom's interest was finally peaked. He wondered if he’d be able to move in whatever this enhancement was.

A step forward proved that he could so he came closer to the sleeping pair in the bed.

The sight of a familiar hand made him freeze.

Harry’s hand was stretched out from beneath the covers, the pale wrist upturned. It looked so pale and vulnerable, the slim fingers curled in sleep.

Ice filled his veins and yet, Tom's eyes couldn't stop taking everything in.

Harry's dark hair spread across the pillow, his lips parted softly in slumber. His lashes trembled as he continued dreaming peacefully, unaware of Tom’s eyes on him.

There was a possessive arm throw across his waist.

The Durmstrang alpha clutched at Tom’s omega, his front pressed tight against Harry’s back. His nose was tucked intimately where Harry’s scent gland was and his lips were also open as he breathed in and out.

Tom could see his teeth and something inside him went wild at the threat of another alpha’s bite claiming his omega.

He lunged, throwing himself at the alpha on the bed. A roaring filled his ears, the rushing of blood as rage overwhelmed the shock.

But his hands, curled into claws, never made contact with the alpha.

He was back in the common room, the enchantment gone.

Everyone was staring at him, shocked and terrified of the expression on his face.

“Tom?” Lucius approached uneasily. The expression on Tom's face had never been seen by another soul. He worked too hard to let others see under his mask, but that same mask had shattered, broken into a million pieces by his omega’s betrayal.

The monster underneath peered out from the deep dark abyss in Tom’s body and it pulled itself out. It climbed, inhuman claws shredding the insides of Tom’s body until it took its place, peering out through the alpha’s eyes. The thin mask of humanity was stretched tight over the creature but Tom welcomed it wholeheartedly.

It was a creature of ice and Tom felt it's presence numb his hurt. Instead, it fed the fury that simmered just underneath, giving food to hate, and fuel to hunger, the hunger for retribution.

He didn't say a word to Lucius nor to anyone else in the common room. No one chased after him when he left.

No one was foolish enough to chase after a Dark Lord in the midst of a brewing storm.

He retired to his rooms, the separate private quarters given to Head Boy’s and Girls.

Sleep didn't come that night.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor claimed to be well enough the next day.

Harry’s instincts didn't believe his claim, but the alpha stubbornly refused to stay in the ship. He attended morning training and suffered the consequences, taking more spells and falls than usual. Mercy wasn't taught during their skirmishes and Viktor knew that when he refused to rest another day.

Harry wasn't shown mercy either, even though he was still a little drained. He, too, had agreed to train just like Viktor. He felt that if Viktor was trying to get back on his feet, Harry had to honor that conviction by participating as well. Fortunately, omegas tended to be quicker than their alpha and beta counterparts so he mainly practiced dodging and aversion. He got stung once, but aside from a bunch of near misses, Harry completed the training.

The end of training had left them in a sweaty mess. Their bodies would surely ache, but for now, they were still riding on the rush of adrenaline and camaraderie. Having Harry there, stained with the scent of the Durmstrang pack, really helped repair some of the strain the group was put under. Harry felt a twinge of guilt at that, knowing his shift in focus since they arrived had possibly added to that burden.

The salve he had been using eradicated his scent so the scent of an omega’s presence was threadbare in their ship. It left some tension even when Harry was in the room.

On top of that, even as he used the salve, he was still a bit paranoid that they would smell Tom on him. Rightfully so, since the Headmaster caught onto it the previous night. He wondered if anyone else caught faint traces of an unknown alpha on his clothing. Would his alphas say anything? Or would they investigate it themselves?

Durmstrang was a school that cultivated strength in its students, no matter the designation.

Harry was supposed to alleviate that strain, but looking back, he felt that his actions the past few days did nothing to sooth it. He had gotten caught up in this thing with Tom, so deeply pulled in that he had been lured away from his responsibility. He felt guilty, but the thought of Tom still made his heart quicken.

Their whirlwind romance was just so consuming. Whenever Harry was in Tom’s presence, he was captivated, a prisoner of his own instincts.

He felt that it was most likely the same for Tom. He wondered what the alpha thought of him when they weren't drowning in their instincts. He felt a twinge of guilt that he hadn't kept his promise on sending an owl. It was hard to get away from the pack and he had been doing that too much since they arrived.

If possible, he would try to spell a note to Tom. He didn't even know what to say… What was there to say? He felt his face flush, remembering the events of the previous night. An apology at least…

He put the thoughts aside for now as he walked into the Great Hall with the Durmstrang pack. He didn't want his pensive mood to affect the pack, not when the alphas and betas were in a good mood. The group was whole, Viktor was fine or recovering, and Harry’s sweet, calming scent was like a mild sedative.

As they made their way to the Slytherin table, Harry found his eyes searching for that one figure. He experienced a moment of disappointment, one he had to quickly dismiss before the others could pick it up. Even though Harry wouldn't have been able to interact with the Head Boy without raising suspicion, Harry still would have liked to see him.

The alphas became unusually rowdy during breakfast. They had been somewhat subdued since arriving at Hogwarts, but the good exercise and company had them acting more playful and carefree than usual.

They were excited over the champions being chosen. It was one day before Hallowe’en and so, one day before the names would be chosen from the goblet.

Harry still refused to put his name into the goblet. The betas and alphas teased him in good fun.

“It's just as well,” Emilie was saying. “Ha-ree can be the princess.”

Harry gave a sour look at that, but the rest of the Durmstrang pack took to it as though it was the most ingenious idea ever. The idea of a ‘princess’ was an old tradition, one that had fallen away from the other schools. It was based on the old practice of courtly love when knights used to fight for a woman’s honor. And apparently, his alphas wanted to fight for his.

Harry watched in part amusement, part mortification as the rowdy alphas started to profess their intentions.

“If I am chosen as champion,” Luka declared, “I will call your name for luck before every task.”

“If I am chosen, I will slay whatever beasts they pit us against and do so in your name,” another cheerfully announced.

“As champion, I will win the trophy for our school,” another announced, “And offer it to our princess omega!”

They garnered a few speculative looks from the other schools but they were long used to that.

Harry refused to blush at the attention but he did smile. It was the least he could do in the face of their antics. He knew or at least hoped none of them were serious.

“None of you better do any of those things,” Harry admonished. “I will spurn all your pleas for favors and make you all out to be silly love-struck fools.”

The Durmstrang students all feigned various degrees of hurt, crying out over the coldness of Harry’s actions. But since none would truly have done it, they took it as the joke it was.

For Harry, it provided a good distraction from Tom’s absence. For Durmstrang, it boosted their morale so that even Viktor was smiling despite the faraway gaze in his eyes.

After, the mood settled into a more quiet attitude, but there was still a thread of merriment around them.

Viktor and Harry caught up with what they missed the previous day. Schedules had been given out to the Durmstrang students while Viktor and Harry were out. Luka explained the schedules to them both and Harry frowned when he realized that the pack would be split during classes.

The initial suggestion given by Hogwarts’ Headmaster, Dippet, was rejected. Dividing the students by their respective years would have all the betas and Harry himself with the 6th years and would leave the 7th year alphas by themselves.

This was obviously not an acceptable option so instead, the Durmstrang headmaster rearranged the group to his liking.

There was no question that Harry would have to stay with the 7th years. The Durmstrang headmaster vouched for his academic competency and felt that it would have been a better fit anyway. One of the two betas would also be accompanying the 7th years for the same reason.

It was an uneven distribution of students but the balance between alpha/beta or alpha/beta/omega was better served. The 7th year group would consist of seven alphas, an omega, and a beta. The sixth years would have two alphas and one beta.

They would all be reunited during lunch and dinner and any free time they were given. No one liked the uneven division and the 6th years liked it even less, but the Headmaster decreed it to be the best choice. The pack accepted it with bowed heads, agreeing with their Head Alpha’s decision.

Harry had thought he would stay with the other 6th years but realized how foolish that would have been. His classmates followed after a 6th year Slytherin prefect to their first class. They made sure to brush against him before they went, a simple gesture of shoulders touching or the glide of a hand along his arm. The scent would linger for a few classes, maybe even until lunch.

As he got up to follow his alphas, Harry couldn't conceal the small smile when he realized that this unexpected change would give him some time with Tom.

Harry knew Tom was the top in his year, how else would he have been made Head Boy? But despite having knowledge of it, he didn't really see or talk with Tom in a public setting. He wanted to know what kind of man his alpha was.

He looked forward to finding out

 

* * *

 

 

One of the problems Tom identified was that _someone_ had sent the letter. He highly doubted that it was Harry, himself. So _someone_ sent the letter, hoping for… what? That Tom would back off?

This was one of the problems but the major one… the one that had him sitting still as stone for hours was Harry’s betrayal.

It was hard to think past it. It was hard to even _breath_.

He should question the validity of something sent by a stranger regarding his omega.

His omega.

The words made a riot of emotions well up in him, all vying for attention in his already crowded mind.

Anger. Hurt. Pain. Anger. Betrayal. Humiliation. Fury.

All the emotions paled in comparison to the fury that came like a storm. It simply swept everything away, including reason. Then again, when had reason ever been present when it came to Harry?

Tom wondered, “Is this what the letter was meant to do?”

The sound of his own voices helped to ground him, but it wasn't enough before the thoughts continued, spiraling into darker thoughts.

Was the image true? Had Harry betrayed him? The letter had crumbled to shadows in his hands. He would never be able to trace it to its original sender.

The image was burned into his mind though. The image and the memory of his experience.

On his desk was a pensive. He casually swirled the single memory inside it, the silver hair like strand glowing in the wake of his wand. The ghostly image of his omega sleeping shimmered in the water.

He didn't know what to feel looking at it. Sometimes he would get bouts of sadness, but that didn't last too long. Often, he would be forced to walk away or else the pensieve would most likely be upturned to the floor.

A soft knock came at the door.

Lucius.

He picked up the memory and slid it into a vial. It was hidden away long before Lucius stepped into the room.

The other alpha knew that something was wrong immediately.

Tom was leaning against his desk, a lazy stance that set off warning bells in Lucius’ head. He gave Lucius that same lazy stare, dark eyes hooded as thoughts, most likely devious in nature, swirled in his mind.

“Lucius,” Tom drawled, dragging the last syllable of his name so it turned into a hiss.

“Tom,” Lucius warily replied. He had been eager to find out what the letter had been, but the look in Tom’s gaze was foreboding.

“What,” Tom quietly began, “would you say is the worst thing that can happen to a wizard? What do you think it is?”

The question surprised him but more than that, it made him nervous.

“I…” What would be the worst thing to happen to a wizard? Wouldn't it be death? He knew the answer wouldn't satisfy Tom though so what else…?

“The… loss of magic.” Lucius licked his suddenly dry lips, trying to get some moisture into them.

“Not that,” Tom snapped, “What else?”

“Tom-” the dark haired alpha shot him a warning look. Lucius fumbled with the name and corrected himself, “My Lord… If you could… explain the situation to me, I would be better able to assist you.”

He bowed though he was loathed to do it. “I wish to serve you.”

For some reason, this seemed to displease Tom. He stared at Lucius for a few uncomfortable seconds before finally responding.

“My omega has been unfaithful,” Tom spoke flatly. There was no emotion on his face when he spoke the words, none at all.

Lucius was not expecting that, not so soon after Tom had finally seen fit to informed him of his mate just the previous day.

It had greatly vexed Lucius that he didn't know who it was. He had watched every omega he knew, trying to detect the possibilities of a mating bite on their necks, but to no avail. Beyond walking up to one and outright demanding and most likely getting a hex for his efforts, Lucius had no clue who Tom’s omega was.

Lucius was very careful to monitor his reaction. He was careful to keep his thoughts bank, a few stray questions floating around in regards to the omega’s identity.

As for his reaction, Lucius only allowed some mild surprise to come through. He recognized now what Tom's current mood was and it did not bode well for him if he somehow… incurred Tom's wrath in place of the omega that betrayed him.

“How is this possible?” Lucius questioned, still careful to keep his tone mild mannered but curious.

It seemed to work well enough. Despite the flare of anger in Tom’s eyes, he didn't react. His lips twisted into a mockery of a smile, bitter and cruel.

“How do you think, Lucius?” He scoffed, “In bed with another, an alpha, I'm sure of it.”

“But…” Lucius was at a loss. “You said you claimed him. How could…?”

Once an omega was bitten, the bond would have prevented such things. The bond was forever or until death.

“I should have,” Tom said in that bitter tone.

“You didn't…?” Lucius had assumed that Tom had bitten the omega. It surprised him that the alpha hadn't.

Tom's hand tightened on his wand, then he leveled that terrible gaze on him.

“So.” Tom drawled, “What, then, would be an appropriate punishment for an unfaithful omega?”

 

* * *

 

 

Tom had been humiliated.

So, Lucius suggested he return the favor thrice-fold.

Humiliate the omega. Eye for an eye. But Tom wanted more than that, he wanted everything. He just didn't know in what context his desires existed. It infuriated him that even now, his mind shied away from what he knew he had to do.

Lucius’s words were convincing even with the shadow of doubt in his mind.

Expose the omega for the harlot he was. No respectable pureblood would want the omega after. Any alpha that would take him then would be a laughing stock, so desperate that they would accept used goods.

Tom didn't like the way Lucius explained it, but he brushed aside the feelings. Harry had no qualms about betraying him, why should he show the omega any courtesy?

They enlisted the help of another Slytherin, one of Tom’s lackeys who was eager to prove his worth.

Antonin Dolohov.

A spell to illusion the reflective surfaces to an image, within a certain range. If they could time it correctly, the omega would be exposed to a few hundred students before the spell dissipated. It would set tongues wagging, the rumors would flow and the talk of the morning would be of a loose omega instead of the wizarding tournament.

Lucius assured him it was an appropriate punishment.

But something twisted and turned in his stomach. It made Tom nauseous to think of it, to imagine all those eyes looking at Harry and seeing Tom's memory of the omega.

It made him sick.

On top of that, the image kept failing during their trial in Tom’s rooms.

The spell worked perfectly fine but the first image they had pulled out of Tom’s mind was anything but condemning.

The image was one of the omega amid the empty quidditch field. In the memory he looked over his shoulder, eyes aglow in gold. It was a breathtaking picture, one that showcased Harry’s beauty.

Tom had snarled, oddly possessive of it and destroyed the spell before either Malfoy or Dolohov had more than a few seconds to look at it. Neither had gotten a good look at the omega.

The second image wasn't any better. Tom tried to focus on the image of an alpha pressed against his omega, tried to will it into the spell.

The image of a dark haired beauty stunned them all. His lashes were dark fans against his cheeks, pouty pink lips parted. His hair was tousled and mussed and Tom remembered with such aching clarity how he had run his fingers through those dark strands. His featured were protected in shadows but Tom clearly remembered how they looked in the morning light.

That too was obliterated. By then, Tom was beyond frustrated and Lucius had actually dared to give him a pitying look. Dolohov was a silent soldier, arms folded and wand ready for the next attempt. He didn't question any of Tom’s actions and that's how Lucius knew that he would never replace him as second.

The Malfoy heir was cautious, but he took risks to make himself into a valuable asset to Tom.

“My Lord,” Lucius said quietly, “I don't think your heart is in this.”

“My heart,” Tom spat as though disgusted.

“Perhaps, it is too soon,” Lucius tried to reason but he could clearly see that Tom was only becoming frustrated.

“We can try again during lunch,” Lucius suggested. The class would start soon and this entire affair had kept them from breakfast.

Tom was clearly unhappy but nodded. He had duties to perform after all and his omega… his… He forced his thoughts to quiet before he allowed it to continue.

Harry had already taken too much from him.

“Let's go.”

He was flanked by the two lesser alphas but he had never felt so alone.

 

* * *

 

 

The first class that Harry found himself in was Potions with the Slytherins and Ravenclaws. A new table had to be transfigured for their sizeable group. Three polished cauldrons and nine Durmstrang students divided equally were the end result.

A minute before the professor called the start of class, Tom and two alphas slipped into the room.

The Head Boy of Hogwarts looked flawless, every strand of hair in place. The way he held himself spoke of confidence, his stride purposeful.

And the expression on his face was cool professionalism, skin smooth and clear like that of carved marble. He was devastatingly handsome, even with the distance he maintained with those around him.

Even looking at him now, Harry felt his insides twist with excitement. There was a flicker of heat inside him that came to life with Tom’s appearance.

Perhaps it was because Harry knew personally what Tom was like when he was engaged, his attention focused with determination. Harry knew the kind of passion that the alpha was capable of.

He knew what it felt like to have Tom’s hands roam over his body, greedy and possessive. He knew what color Tom's eyes turned when he was aroused and knew the kinds of sounds he made as he was being pleasured.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to quell the arousal he could feel spreading. If he got even the slightest bit slick, everyone would know.

The thought was enough to dampen his mood. He just hoped that he could survive the classes with Tom in his sight. He hadn't realized the possible consequences of being around his alpha and not being able to talk to him or even touch him...

It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.

The alpha ignored him throughout the class.

Harry didn't notice at first. He and the other Durmstrang students actually had to pay attention since the curriculum between the two schools were vastly different.

Hogwarts, or at least Professor Slughorn, seemed to teach brewing specific potions and their instructions. Durmstrang tended to focus on the methods of potion brewing such as how one was to stir, maintaining the temperature, and how magical ingredients interacted with each other.

Durmstrang taught why a potion came together to give the effect it did and how it came to be. Hogwarts seemed to teach the effects of the potion and gave the instructions step by step.

When the practical portion of the class came, Harry and the others were looking over the instructions, dissecting and analyzing the process.

By the time they had their potion brewing, they were behind in the process by 15 minutes but would soon catch up with a couple tricks they learned from their own classes. It was then that Harry noticed Tom was circulating around the room at Slughorn's insistence.

When it looked like Tom would be headed to their table, Harry’s heart started to pound. He could feel a buzzing beneath his skin, mindful of every step Tom took towards them.

The Slytherin alpha didn't make eye contact with Harry once. Not once. He mainly addressed the alphas as he peered at each cauldron bubbling away. Harry could dismiss it, could use the excuse that he was stirring the potion while the others readied the other ingredients but there was just something… strange.

He recalled how Tom had approached him in the Great Hall. Granted, everyone was distracted and Harry’s classmates weren't around but it felt nothing like this.

Before, it had felt like there was a pull between them, as though there was something drawing them together. The tension between them at the Great Hall had been exciting but this… Harry didn't know what to make of it.

“Good,” was all Tom said and he hadn't even addressed Harry. He barely spared the omega a glance and for the rest of the class, Harry tried to brush it off. They needed to keep appearances, after all. It must be that.

The potions brewed by the Durmstrang students were impeccable. They had finished earlier than the others and best of all, the quality was better than even the ones supplied to the infirmary, especially the one that Harry’s group brewed.

And yet, Harry didn't feel at all accomplished, especially when Tom did nothing but talk to his own peers as Slughorn praised Durmstrang’s work.

 

* * *

 

 

The class went by slowly.

Without even looking at the omega, he felt hyper aware of him. Every step, every word, every laugh, just out of reach. It teased at his senses, some devilish urge to just look and never look away.

But if he looked, he knew his mind would go into overdrive, analyzing every spoken word, every casual touch, and wonder… Who was this person that he had been so enamored with?

He had fallen asleep to the sound of Harry’s heartbeat, had woken up to a warmth that was from his body… Tom had essentially made himself vulnerable to the other boy and…

He took a deep breath, regretting it almost instantly when he caught the scent of lavender and vanilla. Entwined with it were different scents, cedar, apples, sandalwood, all different scents that tickled his nose and irritated his lungs.

He had left himself vulnerable, never suspecting that the omega at his back would be the one to hold the dagger. He should have known.

The clock ticked slowly, but the hands still moved forward.

Could he continue on with the plan? Could he spell the truthful image of the Durmstrang omega for all to see?

Lunch passed by in a blur. His thoughts kept him occupied. Do it. Don't do it.

With some work, they could use his memory of the letter.

Do it. Don’t do it. The small vial was a much heavier weight than it had a right to be.

Once classes were concluded, he was followed back to the common room, Lucius and Antonin at his back. He only had to say one word to end it all, but he never turned to talk to them. They knew of what happened and the fact that they knew only made his shoulders stiff with hurt pride.

Neither dared to question him even when some tiny voice in his head dared to do so.

He nodded to Lucius. The plan was a go.

Then, time stopped once again as the same scent he had tried to ignore for the entire day started to seep into the safe haven that was the Slytherin common room.

The Durmstrang students arrived, led into Tom’s sacred space by the same Slytherin student he had brought to the infirmary the previous day. The little shit had invited them back to the common room.

_Why._

He ignored them.

Tom had held himself together through the day but there were consequences to his restraint. He was quick to anger, more so than usual, but by now, that anger was the result of different circumstances. He was angry with the omega for obvious reasons. He was angry with the attention seeking first year that had the nerve to invite strangers into their space. He was angry most at himself, for becoming a love besotted fool. And he was angry at himself for still wanting the omega, despite his betrayal.

Lucius watched the group with a thoughtful look before turning to Tom, his expression smoothed over into neutrality.

“The others have been inviting them to spend time with us after hours,” he mused. “They've always declined though. I wonder why they've accepted tonight of all nights…”

He hesitated once he finished speaking his thoughts. “The spell…?”

Tom cut him a glare that silenced his questioning. “We'll wait for now.”

With that said, they settled into a strange sense of normality. The Durmstrang pack seemed at ease, settled into the familiar couches and chairs set up in the Slytherin common room. Harry, as always, was the very center of all that action.

It felt surreal to see him there.

Tom’s fellow classmates were intrigued by the outsiders. Their interactions were laced with caution, but Tom could see the eager way in which the tried to insinuate themselves into the group.

Many spoke with Harry but he did not monopolize the attention despite attracting it. The omega seemed distracted and perhaps a little more fidgety than usual.

Antonin, by now, had become bored and wandered off to another small group of Slytherins.

Lucius remained close by, ever watchful and ready take action, but Tom barely noticed his presence. His eyes were locked on Harry Potter, all subtly gone.

When their gaze finally met, it felt like sweet relief. It made the ache inside Tom’s chest burn.

To his surprise, Harry turned away and spoke to some of his alphas in quiet whispers. Tom felt his heart twist just as the first stirrings of dormant rage came to life inside him. The alphas Harry spoke to showed various degrees of curiosity but none made to follow when the omega stepped away.

Then, Harry met his eyes again. Tom sat up straight when the omega took a step towards him. Then another and another.

Tom stood, scarcely breathing as the omega crossed the space between them, garnering the interest of several Slytherins.

Lucius took action with some misguided notion to save the omega from Tom’s foul mood. He stepped in front of Tom as though to intercept the incoming omega but Tom snarled at the intrusion. He grabbed Lucius by the arm and shoved him back just as Harry stopped in front of them.

If the omega thought his actions were peculiar, he didn't say. Instead, there was a soft smile on his lips, green eyes large and inviting.

“Tom.”

The alpha's heart was racing, his mind slowing and speeding up at the same time. He took in the achingly familiar scent of lavender, heart thudding in his chest. Then the subtle scents of Harry's alphas intruded in the cloud of happiness. It was a reminder and it shook him out of his daze.

His passion for the omega cooled.

His eyes turned red.

“Potter,” he replied coolly, arms crossed over his chest.

He looked at the omega with alpha red eyes and wondered what Harry made of the change. The closer an alpha or omega became with their instincts, the more distinctive the change in their eyes.

He saw Harry’s eyes dilate, the black growing and a hint of gold seeping into the green, responding to the change in Tom’s. But something about this situation wasn’t right. While Harry’s scent started to subtly seep out of him, Tom’s remained muted.

Tom watched as the omega seemed to shake off whatever thought he had, instead, stepping boldly closer. There was still a comfortable distance between them but Tom could see their observers take note of the omega’s willingness to come into Tom’s space.

All of a sudden, all those eyes on them, all those ears intruding on their privacy irritated him.

“Come,” Tom commanded in a curt manner. He gestured to a more secluded area of the room, a little further away from the others’ watchful gaze. It was farther away from the fireplace, the area colder than the rest of the room.

Lucius watched in suspicion, then realization at what was happening.

“Tom-” He tried to interrupt. With Harry right there, the pieces of Tom’s mystery omega fell into place. Lucius was horrified.

Tom barely spared him a glance, but the look he gave him was enough to have the blonde alpha step aside, speechless, as he led the omega away.

Harry watched, curious, when the alpha spelled a privacy ward in place. It would muffle the sounds of their voices while blurring their presence. It would conceal much of their interactions while allowing them to remain in the public’s eye.

Anything stronger would have roused worse suspicion. A bitter thought came into Tom’s head, the thought that a stronger privacy spell may have called the attention of the Durmstrang students who were already wary.

In contrast, Tom kept his gaze averted, red eyes trailing along the occupants of the common room.

Harry badly wanted to touch him, place a hand on his arm or something, to call the alpha’s attention to him. This… behavior confused him. It was like a switch had been flipped and his enamored alpha was nowhere to be found.

He could attribute this change to being in public. After all, he had thought about how different things could be when they were interacting in a public setting, but he hadn’t expected this. It made the next words all that much harder to say, but his Headmaster’s words were still echoing in his head after he spent the day with the Durmstrang pack. He had a responsibility.

“Tom,” He said firmly. His tone was enough to bring the alpha’s gaze to him and he shivered at the tint of red to those dark irises. That alone gave away the depth of Tom’s emotions.

He so badly wanted to touch him.

“I must ask,” Harry licked his dry lips. “This thing between us…”

Tom’s brows narrowed, a dangerous glint coming into his eyes.

“I must ask that we be more cautious,” Harry finally said. He didn’t want to speak more of it, not in public, but the alpha had ignored him all day. Tom had either dismissed or unaware of all the attempts Harry had made to contact him. All his spelled notes and attempts to arrange a meeting between them had fallen through. This was why he had become desperate enough to step away from his pack and approach Tom in plain view of his peers.

“Cautious.” The word was spoken in a flat tone as though Tom was incredulous of Harry’s warning. And perhaps he had a right to it. Perhaps he thought that Harry’s avoidance of being seen together, of Harry erasing the scent of Tom’s alpha musk on him was more than cautious.

Harry reminded himself that Hogwarts did not normally have alpha packs. Not like Durmstrang where the student population was a dangerous number of alphas and a smaller percentage of betas and omegas to balance it out.

“Can we speak later?” Harry asked quietly, “Without all this, just us.”

Tom’s heart was starting to pick up, a variety of emotions battling in his heart.

Just the two of them.

It brought images of all the times they had been alone and the craving for the omega was still there, but he would not… could not, allow himself to fall again. He clung to his composure with terrible conviction.

“I don’t think that would be wise,” Tom replied quietly.

The omega’s mouth dropped slightly in surprise and Tom felt a flash of glee at the hurt he caused. Harry really hadn’t expected him to say no. Did the omega think Tom would come running at every beck and call? He gathered his hurt pride around him like a shield.

Then he stepped closer to the omega. Something in his demeanor gave away his dark thoughts. Harry instinctively took a step back, omega instincts making him cautious around an alpha, even one that he recognized as his own.

“Tell me, Harry,” Tom purred dangerously. His eyes flicked towards the Durmstrang alphas, incensed when he saw none of them were watching. That was good though. His red eyes deepened in color, the anger inside him made them react.

“Am I your only alpha?” Tom demanded suddenly. Those green eyes widened at the peculiar question.

“My only alpha…?” Harry repeated. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “I don’t… You know you are… I mean, my classmates are too but…? What are you asking?”

The answer was a jumble of yeses and nos, nothing concrete and Tom felt his irritation spike at the ambiguity of the response.

“Answer me.” Tom scowled, his handsome features twisting into something ugly. “Am I your alpha or are they,” he tilted his head at the Durmstrang students, “Are they your alphas?”

“What are you on about?” Harry’s eyes flickered to his classmates before returning to Tom’s. “You’re not making sense. Are you asking me to choose?”

When Tom didn’t answer, Harry stared at him in surprise. Where was all this nonsense coming from?

He took a deep breath and tried to explain, “I don’t understand what you’re asking me. They are my pack and so, they are my alphas. I have a duty to them. To Durmstrang.”

 _My alphas_.

The words stirred up a whirlwind of hate and jealousy in Tom’s stomach. All else was ignored. Oh, how he wanted to grab Harry by his coat, push him against the wall and snarl in his face. Didn't Harry know that he was _his_? That the only alpha he had was Tom?

But he couldn't do any of that. He feared that if he even placed a finger on the omega that his resolve would falter and that his brain would fog over as it always did around Harry. His hands were clenched in the pockets of his robes.

He spoke the next damning words so casually that it slipped right through Harry’s defenses like a dagger between the ribs.

“Do those duties require you to spread your legs for them?” He watched in some fascinated horror when the words finally registered. Harry’s eyes flared in shock, his next breath caught in his throat. It hurt to see his omega’s lips drop open then twist in hurt, the only displeasing shape he had ever seen them form.

But as much as the words hurt Harry, they also stabbed Tom right in the heart, as well. The more he hurt the omega, the more he hurt himself. But even as he felt the pain start to throb, his desire for vindication urged him to continue, to further twist the dagger. It didn't matter to him if they both bled out.

“Does it require you to sleep in their beds?” Tom demanded, louder now.

He tilted his head in thought, his eyes hooded as he stared at the stunned omega. “How many have you had, Harry?”

Anything the omega would have said would not have been good enough. So he didn't wait for an answer.He continued on, his voice growing stronger as the words poured forth.

“How many have you convinced of your purity? Driving alphas to madness, stirring up infatuation, and for what purpose?”

The more Tom talked, the redder Harry’s face became but he didn’t stop. Tom’s eyes were narrowed and cruel, unforgiving as he humiliated the omega. He didn’t take his eyes off the omega, not even once, during his entire tirade.

He took some satisfaction in seeing the shock and hurt in those eyes. Those same green eyes he had dreamed of just the previous night.

He made a show of looking at Harry from head to toe. The omega looked as beautiful as he did the very first time Tom had caught sight of him, but betrayal warped the image he saw. It made Harry, his beautiful omega, full of sharp edges meant to cut and shred like thorns. It made nausea churn in his stomach as the two conflicting emotions battled inside his heart, yearning and betrayal.

Betrayal won as Tom wondered how many times Harry healed the bruises that alphas left on him to maintain the flawless, pure whiteness of his skin.

“How many have you led to believe in your sweet words,” Tom growled out.

“What-” Harry tried to interrupt but Tom wouldn't let it happen.

“Are you so greedy for-”

“Riddle,” a voice growled out from behind them.

They had been so caught in their spat that neither had noticed that the privacy spell had fallen. Their voices had pierced through the fragile ward, and the majority of the common room had heard the accusations.

All eyes had been on them for who knows how long. Tom didn’t even flinch. In fact, he felt vindicated in a way that the illusion spell would not have given him. With a dramatic flare, Tom walked to the center of the common room, turning to the omega with a cold stare.

“It is as I said. It is as you heard,” Tom declared quietly. He felt no remorse when he turned to face the stunned group, instead only raising a brow in challenge.

The Durmstrang students froze at his announcement, staring at him with something akin to horror. Some had drawn wands, but Tom already had his in his hand. At his back, he knew his loyal followers had sensed the situation turning dire. He knew that even those that didn't follow him would join in if it was necessary.

The one good thing about a house as hated as theirs. All those inside were bound in unity, us against the world.

“No,” Harry spoke out when a beta tried to step forward to defend him. He didn't take his eyes off Tom, not even for a moment. His hands were clenched at his side. The emotions were clear on his face as though Tom had betrayed _him_.

Then the omega stepped forward, joining him at the center.

Tom didn’t understand how the omega had the nerve to face him now that his duplicity was shown.

Tom felt his lips curl into one of disgust. He shook his head in anger and lifted his chin in dismissal. “I may not have blood as pure as a Potter’s,” Tom spat callously, “But it is not I who is impure.”

That last comment finally did it.

The words burst out of Harry’s mouth, uncensored. “I am a virgin, you bloody prat!”

Tom didn't believe him and the cool stare said exactly that. Harry’s face flushed in embarrassment but he still lifted his chin in defiance. “You don't believe me?” He asked and was horrified when it came out shaky with disbelief. “What? Do I have to prove myself?”

Tom only quirked an eyebrow in response. It was the wrong move for Harry took it as a challenge.

He took a deep breath and released it. He felt strange, a blanket of disbelief settling in his limbs. He couldn't believe what was happening but Tom’s red gaze pinned him to the spot.

His shaking hands angered him and it was that anger that gave him the strength to move. It rose to an unbearable level, fueled by the disbelief of how this night had gone so wrong. His hands pulled at his coat, and his fingers tugged impatiently at the buttons. Harry’s anger was so uncontrollable that one popped off, torn from its threading.

Once Tom realized what he was doing, it took everything in him to remain unaffected. The audience was shocked and did nothing to stop it. It was only Harry’s classmates that protested, one even going so far as to grab his wrist.

The omega freed himself with a rough jerk. “No!” he snarled at the alpha who backed off with a frown, lips pressed tightly together.

Beneath his coat, he was wearing the standard Durmstrang uniform. Without being asked, the alpha took his discarded coat and folded it carefully over her arm.

The alphas were glaring at Tom but he had no eyes for them. His eyes were fixated on Harry, as they always were. Harry tugged impatiently at his collar but the vest was in the way so he pulled that off too, in one fluid motion.

There were several places to bite on an omega to claim them. There were several, far more intimate ways to tell if an omega was impure. Tom didn't know which Harry would do to prove his innocence.

When Harry’s hands went to the dragonhide belt circling his waist, Tom couldn't contain himself anymore.

He didn't know what to think but he didn't want anyone else’s eyes on the omega even with the betrayal a heavy weight in his chest. He lunged forward and grabbed the omega’s hands to put a stop to his actions. They felt icy cold in his hands.

“Stop,” Tom commanded with a shake of his head. His grip was tight enough to bruise. “Are you so shameless that you would bare yourself to all those present?”

He looked into those eyes and didn't know what he saw in the swirl of emotions there.

“You really don't know me at all…” Harry's eyes were wet with moisture. His face was flushed, but Tom didn't know what from. Embarrassment? Distraught? Was the omega going to cry? Tom didn't know what he would do if Harry did. He was…

Suddenly, Tom just wanted to be done with it all. His anger snuffed out of him like a flame without air.

He had never wanted to be in a relationship for this very reason. He would have to deal with emotions and heartache, with the insipid tears. It was a bloody waste of time.

He ignored his own aching heart and how badly he didn't want to let go of Harry’s hands. It hurt to let go, but he did. He needed to.

Tom was done. Done with all of it. He had a brief taste of romance and found it unworthy of his time.

He turned his back. It showed how much he thought of the omega he was once enamored with.

“Tom,” Lucius whispered, horrified.

Tom spared the other Slytherin a glance before he felt a hard point dig into the nape of his neck.

His entire body froze. With disbelief, he turned slowly and his anger came roaring back to life when he felt that hard point drag over his neck.

“You dare…” He hissed at the omega. Harry’s eyes were shining, not with tears but with fury. They were ablaze with the force of his own anger, mouth pressed so firmly that they were bloodless. Tom's breath caught in his throat, stopped where the point of Harry’s wand pressed.

Harry was beautiful in his fury.

Two of his alphas had clamored to his side but kept their distance, wary.

“No.” Harry spat, and that one word made the world fall into silence. His tone was low and furious, so very different from the soft spoken omegas that Tom was used to.

“Whatever you think you're doing, I'm not letting it happen.” With each word, the wand pressed deeper, the point digging in.

Tom stared at him in disbelief even though he felt a wriggle of hope somewhere deep inside that he ignored. He had to ignore it, there was a wand pressed against his throat and the wielder of that wand was glaring at him as though his very thoughts would set Tom on fire with an incendio. He just had to say one word… one spell and he could harm the alpha. Was the insult to his virtue enough to warrant punishment for whatever he wanted to do?

Tom refused to show fear. He had been foolish, turning his back the way he did. He had made so many mistakes the past few days, would it ever stop?

“I,” Harry repeated, just a fraction calmer. “Am a virgin. If there was anyone, anyone at all, who compromised that state, it was _you_.”

He could hear the faint murmur of voices rise around them. Some part of him was smug at the admission, that Harry, himself, had admitted their affair in front of their peers.

What was wrong with him?

“Fortunately,” Harry said in that same emotionless tone, “I was not fool enough to allow you the privilege. And now, you will never have it.”

This was it. The air was charged with potential and the next time Harry opened his mouth, Tom knew that the words coming would be one to carry out his retribution. There were protests on both sides, Harry’s and Tom’s, but they did not take their eyes off each other.

Just as the first syllable was formed, the Slytherin doors flew open.

“What is the meaning of this?” A stern voice barked out. Durmstrang’s Headmaster swept in, a terrifying look in his eyes. It immediately locked onto his student holding the Head Boy of Hogwarts captive with his wand.

“Headmaster,” one of the Durmstrang alphas acknowledged. There was a tinge of relief in his voice.

“Omega Potter,” the Headmaster demanded sternly. The omega didn’t flinch at the tone, didn’t even look away from where his gaze was locked onto Tom’s.

His fingers tightened on the wand. “I have been insulted.”

“So I’ve heard,” the Headmaster sarcastically replied. “Put the bloody wand down and adhere to the rules Durmstrang has taught if he has so offended you. A wizard’s duel to soothe the sting of insult the halfblood has inflicted.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed but there was a moment of consideration that felt too long. In truth, it was a mere few seconds. Then he said, “No.” The wand was lowered.

The omega took a step back. Unlike Tom, he hadn’t turned his back. He was still angry… so angry… but when he next met Tom’s eyes, there was a cool distance in his gaze, the shine had frozen over into ice. “There will be no duel.”

The Durmstrang students left, all the alphas and betas closed in on Harry just like the first night they had arrived. One unified force. And just like that first night, he only caught a glimpse of Harry’s dark hair in the very center when they all left.

The Durmstrang Headmaster was the last to leave. His cool gaze on Tom was indifferent. He left the Slytherin common room without another glance back.

The Slytherins knew better than to gossip about what had just happened. Or at least, they knew better than to gossip about Tom within his hearing range. They quickly dispersed and brought their interrupted activities into their dorm rooms. Only Lucius and Dolohov dared to stay as he sat brooding on an armchair by the fire.

Tom refused to acknowledge the Malfoy heir.

“I hadn’t realized that Harry Potter was the omega you were seeing,” Lucius’ voice commented. Tom continued to ignore him.

A heavy hand squeezed his shoulder, one that Tom couldn’t ignore, so he whirled around, snarling at the blonde.

“What.” The single word would have normally had Lucius take a step back but Lucius only flinched before saying, “We need to talk.”

Tom clenched his jaw tight to prevent any further loss of control.

“I think…” Lucius said cautiously, “There’s too much about our world that you don’t understand.”

“No shit,” Dolohov’s voice muttered somewhere behind them.

Tom was lenient with Lucius because the blonde alpha had proved himself invaluable. Dolohov was not so lucky as he found out when a curse slammed him into the wall, leaving him gasping for breath.

“Speak,” Tom demanded when he turned blazing red eyes back to the blonde alpha.

Lucius swallowed and tried his best to ignore Dolohov’s whimpering cries as he began to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick summary: Someone sends Tom proof of Harry in another's bed and he does not react well to it. He's vindictive and wants to hurt Harry for what he believes is a betrayal on Harry's part.  
> A confrontation occurs and this is where my warning kicks in since Tom basically accuses Harry of being a slut and he's cruel in the way he goes about it. Harry does not take well to that at all. They almost get into a fight before it gets broken up.
> 
> Basically Tom is an ass and everything blows up in his face.
> 
> This ended up crazy long but honestly, I actually had to split it. I wanted to do a lot of explaining with the dynamics here as well as differences between Hogwarts/Durmstrang but yeah, got way too long x.x so we have that coming up as well as Tom redeeming himself. I'm aiming for weds or thurs @.@
> 
> Thanks for reading >.< any suggestions/comments would be appreciated. Kudos are <3 as always.  
> Haha don't hate me *hides*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowledge is power and Tom is power hungry.  
> He's also a Slytherin and he'll use everything in his power to get achieve his goals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm several days late, but here, have this massive 13k update. I felt like I should have split it into two. I've been trying to bring my word count back to 6-7k for these chapters and have failed miserably.  
> I do want to say thank you to everyone that commented. A lot of the comments made me think very seriously about how to approach this and what I wanted to happen. So thank you guys, I really do take the feedback very seriously and the response to the previous chapter both worried and excited me. Hopefully, this doesn't disappoint :x  
> Also, I gotta thank my friend Lustily. True love/friendship is being willing to be dragged out of X-rated YOI tumblr to read a 13k chapter of ABO Tomarry when you don't even like ABO Lol She definitely caught a lot of mistakes that I was blind to so yay @.@

With all that had happened, Lucius didn’t think it was a good idea for a lesson in dynamics.

Even without close inspection, he could tell that the events of the night had really hit Tom hard. It was in the slump of his shoulders as he sat by the fire, as though the flickering flames offered him no warmth. His head hung lower than usual, a heavy weight bringing him down.

The alpha red had receded from his eyes. Instead, it was replaced with a fatigue that Lucius had never seen on the Head Boy, not even with all the stacked responsibilities he had.

Lucius hesitated to intrude on his pensive mood, but Tom did bid him to speak. By then, Tom’s curse had been lifted, leaving Dolohov a shivering lump slumped against the wall. The reason for its termination was more likely due to Tom’s desire for silence and concentration instead of the gasping alpha’s whimpers and cries.

With a weary sigh, Tom took a deep breath before turning to face Lucius, his dark brooding eyes somber.

“Is it possible?” Tom broke the silence himself.

“Is… what possible?” Lucius said cautiously.

“The omega. Harry. He was… untouched when he arrived,” Tom said in a low voice. “He claims to be a virgin still, but I know what I saw. It was that alpha that he was in bed with. _Viktor_.” The vehemence in which he spat out the other alpha’s name made Dolohov flinch from where he sat.

Viktor… Viktor… There seemed to be a lot of news revolving around Viktors, Lucius mused. Then a puzzle clicked into place. The answer was there in his mind but he hesitated to bring it up. It was necessary though...

“Viktor… Krum? Wasn’t it?” Lucius hesitatingly asked.

“I don’t know,” Tom hissed, irritated at hearing the other alpha’s name. “What does it matter?”

It mattered a lot. Lucius’ mind raced as he recalled the news he had told the other Slytherins perhaps a day or so ago.

“I think… He was recently in a courtship with a female omega. Katerina.” He paused, uncertain whether he should continue. “I believe I spoke of her yesterday? Or the day before?”

He felt relief when he saw Tom acknowledge it.

“Her, ah, father had broken the courting,” Lucius affirmed. “If it is the same alpha, the breaking of the bond would have left Viktor unwell.”

“He would not attempt to…?” Tom trailed off.

The blanks were easily filled, but it didn't matter what the suggestion was. Have sex with an omega while in such a poor state? Bond another omega? Pursue another omega?

Lucius knew for certain that such an alpha would be physically and emotionally unwell for some time. Did Tom know that though?

“From what I know of the story, Krum’s courtship with his lady omega was in its later stages,” Lucius told Tom. “The breaking of such a bond leaves a void. I, personally have not experienced it, but it is said that an omega’s pheromones can soothe the ache. Skin contact, perhaps, would work better.”

Tom wanted to growl at the thought of Harry being skin to skin with another alpha but restrained himself. He needed to know more.

“Sometimes, the help of an omega can even help reverse the bond. Krum’s intended would have started the bond, but with it broken and tattered as it most likely was, an omega’s presence would have helped cauterize the bond, like a wound, so that it would not be raw and bleeding for weeks or months,” Lucius paused as he considered some though. “Only between compatible alphas and omegas though.”

That comment earned a growl to which Lucius’ eyes widened. “N-Not in the way I'm sure you're thinking,” Lucius tried to assure the upset alpha.

“Compatibility or perhaps the word is consistent? Merlin, I don't know the terms they use!” Lucius faltered before continuing on, “Whatever the word is, the point is that the pack omega’s instincts would have acknowledged Viktor as a pack alpha and Viktor would view him as familiar and safe.”

It did little to dispel the lingering irritation but Tom gave a stuff not then asked, “Then Viktor and my… and Harry…?”

Lucius tried very hard not to show his exasperation but a sound of frustration slipped out before he said, “I think Krum only prefers female omegas… or betas…”

Tom didn't notice. He took the news with a frown, eyebrows narrowing even further. Instead of relieving him, the information only seemed to further distress Tom.

“Then…” He sighed and sliding forward just a little bit, leaned back against the couch. He was staring straight at the ceiling as though all the answers were there in the lines and cracks.

“Ever since they left,” Tom began, “I kept trying to replay our encounters. Over and over again, trying to see which side of Harry Potter is the true one.”

Lucius felt it best to allow Tom to continue his soliloquy.

“I thought, did the omega trick me? From the very first time we met, had he been waiting for me?” Tom mused, “It’s too easy to believe so. He was like a snare, doing the impossible and luring me in, step by step until my head was full of nothing except for the bits and pieces of himself that he gave me. I tried to look at each interaction, trying to find something, anything to incriminate him but… I found nothing and in that nothingness, I found my rage. But now… I have nothing but regret. My actions… I have never so grossly underestimated the repercussions… I have… I’ve never regretted my actions so swiftly as I do now..”

A hand clenched closed, curling around the yew wand.

“Every time I think of it,” His lips pressed shut, draining the little color they had with the pressure. “I see his eyes…”

The pain in Tom’s voice was one that Lucius was not familiar with. He had never seen the alpha react this way. In fact, he had never seen Tom in the mood that he had been since meeting the omega. Tom was such a peculiar individual that his actions and state of mind weren’t like that of others. While others would be hopelessly and obviously in love, constantly talking about their partners or fawning over them, Tom just became more intense overall.

He became more engaged, passion leaking into his actions and words because apparently, the omega had called it forth in him. There were moments where his mind seemed preoccupied, no doubt obsessing over the omega, but Tom was too quick-witted to really distance himself from his surroundings.

Tom kept his secrets close and the ones that were paramount to him, he kept closely guarded. Lucius didn’t know how it felt to have one of those secrets strike so close to heart.

“I was made a fool, indeed.” He looked at Lucius with that steely gaze of his. “As you said, humiliated. But not by the actions of my omega, but my own.” There was a bitterness there that Lucius was also not used to hearing from Tom. The way his mouth was twisted was also unnatural for someone as confident as Tom was.

Lucius felt undeniably uncomfortable with how… heartbroken Tom was.

He tentatively reached out a hand and tried to comfort him.

“I…” He licked his lips when Tom looked at him, emotions heavy in his normally cool gaze. Lucius felt that prick of unease grow but this was his chance, his chance to gain even more favor.

“It is not easy… to gain the favor of a pack omega,” Lucius tried so hard not to stutter and managed, just barely. “It is not easy to court one either. An omega’s responsibilities to his or her pack tends to interfere and there are too many complications that are normally not there if it were just one omega, one alpha.”

“The scent of all those alphas on him,” Tom frowned.

“Yes, exactly,” Lucius readily agreed, “A pack omega is constantly with their pack and usually ends up carrying the scent of the pack. It would drive an alpha mad trying to constantly affirm their position with said omega. No one would blame you for losing control.”

“Losing control.” The glare Tom sent him made Lucius freeze. “That wasn’t losing control, Lucius. It was plain stupidity. Have I ever reacted in such a fashion before? You don’t need to coddle me, Lucius,” he snapped. “I can’t believe I allowed myself to-”

“It’s entirely understandable-” Lucius tried to interrupt the line of thinking.

“I called him a bloody whore!” Tom roared at the other alpha. Lucius flinched at the anguish he saw, as well as the volume of Tom’s voice.

“Don’t tell me it's understandable,” Tom hissed at him. “I will take responsibility for my actions. I was made a fool by my ignorance and I…”

He slumped against the couch, as though all the passion that had been driving his abrupt outburst all but disappeared. “I don’t even know the entirety of what I lost,” Tom whispered to himself.

And that Lucius can understand. As the heir to the Malfoy line, Lucius was constantly thinking about the future. He looked at every proposal and every possible match with betas and omegas as the starting point to the rest of his life. He could surely understand what he felt like if one of those possibilities were to disappear.

He squeezed Tom’s shoulder. “We must learn from our mistakes, my Lord,” he advised, “The sting will lessen in time and I am by your side… I promise that I will not allow you to navigate these waters so unprepared again.”

Tom sighed and rubbed at his face. Once again, he looked so undeniably tired. “How do I fix this, Lucius? All I can think about is to go to him and grovel for his forgiveness.”

The very thought repulsed the pureblood alpha.

“What’s done has been done,” Lucius decided to say. “We must move forward. Apologizing is the start. We must issue an apology to Potter, to Durmstrang… perhaps express gratitude to their Headmaster for reining them in.”

Lucius didn't know what would have happened if things had escalated. If the omega had unleashed whatever spell he felt was suited for retribution…

It was certainly an eye opener. For someone like Lucius, for the Slytherins and their school in general if they had witnessed it. An omega outright attacking an alpha.

It made him nervous.

He remembered how Tom had looked at the omega as though he was seeing him for the first time. The look in his eyes had not been appropriate for the situation.

Tom had been intrigued. Not good.

“Pursuing omega Potter is not an option,” Lucius felt the need to say.

It did not make him feel better that Tom was not surprised by the statement. It worried him that Tom only gazed at him in a calm manner.

“The alphas will _not_ let you anywhere near their omega now,” Lucius stated firmly. He saw the way they reacted to Tom verbally attacking the omega. Every single one of them had wanted to step in, even the betas, and the only thing that held them back was Harry’s own actions. He didn’t know how the omega had such control over them, but Durmstrang and the community that supported Durmstrang ran differently from Hogwarts and the English community.

Another subject to broach with Tom.

“Make no mistake about it,” Lucius told Tom firmly, “He is _their_ omega and will remain so. Durmstrang takes those roles as seriously as Hogwarts does with Head Boys and Head Girls.”

It was clear that the statement Lucius was trying so hard to impress upon him was not a welcomed one. But Lucius seriously believed that pursuing Durmstrang’s omega was not a possibility. That it should never have been a possibility.

“Explain this to me,” Tom demanded but Lucius hesitated because he wasn’t as familiar with the subject of Durmstrang’s alpha packs.

“The alpha packs are as you’ve seen,” Lucius ended up saying, “Institutions such as Durmstrang rely heavily on the enrolled omegas and betas to balance the alphas. Because of this, each house, each year, is further divided into small groups with some ratio of alpha, omega, and beta in order to maintain a sustainable school environment. It is most likely that Harry has had the same alpha pack since he was a First Year and those duties were only shifted onto a temporary pack when it was decided who was to attend the tournament. When this is all over… he’ll most likely resume those responsibilities when he returns to Durmstrang.”

“And that’s just how it is…?” Tom demanded in curiosity. “The omegas of these packs remain unmated and chaste throughout their entire stay in Durmstrang?”

Put like that, Lucius understood how it could sound so implausible.

“Durmstrang is a militaristic type of school,” Lucius reminded the alpha, “They are strict with their students… They have to be. The mental preparation, as well as the discipline, work well with teaching Dark Arts which is an unforgiving branch of magic. The classes they teach all contribute to this preparation, even their dueling classes are more advanced than what Hogwarts has here.”

“My cousin,” Dolohov’s pained voice caught their attention. Lucius had forgotten he was even there.

The alpha had crawled to one of the couches and had been recuperating there while Lucius and Tom spoke. “She attends Durmstrang. Alphas petition an omega into courtship, usually in the later years. They take the packs seriously so omegas normally wait until graduation to fulfill a bond. If not, at least until the last year. She’s told me its highly unusual for younger omegas to enter into a courtship. The betas have an easier time of it.”

There wasn’t much more to say besides that. Tom accepted the information, though it pained him to think about it. Lucius had been right, there was too much that he hadn’t known, too much that he felt he didn’t need to know when he had been with Harry. Ignorance had indeed made a fool of him, indeed.

“Tell me,” Tom demanded of Lucius. “You said there was too much I didn’t know.”

Lucius didn't know where to start at first, the subject was immense. It didn't help that different communities treated dynamics differently.

The Malfoy heir decided to start with their own community. It only made sense to and once Tom started to reach out to other magical communities, Lucius would be there to help guide him.

But even as he gathered his thoughts, it was still a lot.

Every interaction made between alphas, betas, and omegas in their world was a dance. Purebloods and halfbloods in the wizarding world were taught the steps since infancy. By adolescence, they were adept at the interactions. By adulthood, such a witch or wizard was able to maneuver their way around the world, each step purposeful and light. A misstep would be a blunder, an error in the dance.

Every year, more and more witches and wizards were entering their world without this knowledge. Children though, were adaptive and picked up social cues quite easily so there wasn't too much deviation but Tom...

As Lucius gazed at the alpha in front of him, he wondered if Tom had seen himself above learning such things. If he had never seen the necessity of learning their world because his intelligence and power had put him on the top from the very first day.

It was hard not to keep from frowning when Lucius thought about it. His pride in pureblood culture clashed with Tom’s indifference.

Did it matter now that Tom wanted to learn? He wasn't sure.

How could he explain the intricacies of their world?

With a wave of his wand, Lucius conjured two small figures in the air, both the size of his palm. The figures were neither male or female but both had small statures, lithe and feminine. They were faceless but the body language spoke of a demure attitude. The only difference between the two figures was that one was shaded in grey while the other was a pure white. It was his own view of what omegas should be.

“I will proceed with the belief that your understanding of omegas stems from the … muggle world… Which I can only believe is vastly different from Hogwarts… And any other magical community,” Lucius waited with bated breath but Tom only cocked an eyebrow, no doubt impatient for the actual explanation.

So be it.

Lucius twirled his wand around the two figures and the still images came to life, a thread of magic connecting each to his wand when it got close enough.

“It is safe to say that whether in the wizarding world or in the muggle one, omegas are the heart of the home, the knot in a pack that keeps it together,” Lucius began. “But there are key differences between muggle omegas and wizarding omegas. The key element that makes all wizards, even the lowest one, superior to muggles…”

He circled the white figure with his wand and stirred the wand tip into its body, adding a bit of his own magic. He smiled when his magic bled into the shade, making it glow a soft gold as though it had a small sun shining from its center. The figure bowed to them and as it twirled and danced in place, its movements left a shimmer of sunlight in its wake.

“Yes,” Lucius murmured in reverence, “Magic.”

In comparison, the grey figure looked so dull and lifeless next to the one Lucius embodied with magic.

With another dramatic wave of his wand, he conjured two more figures, also faceless, but of a much larger stature than the omega shades. One was the same blank grey while the other was a ruby red.

Side by side, the differences were obvious. Omegas looked smaller and in that sense, weaker than the alpha counterparts.

“Omegas are the weakest in physical ability compared to betas and alphas. Naturally, anyway,” Lucius acknowledged.

He made the alpha shades run and they obeyed, both large shades racing, first around Lucius then wherever they pleased.

He nudged the omega shades and they, too, tried to follow the path the alphas had taken. Then with a smirk, he pointed his wand at the glowing omega and a bit of magic shot towards it.

“Magic changes… everything.” He watched triumphantly as the gold omega gained a burst of speed, leaving the muggle omega behind. It would catch up with the alpha shades. It may even surpass them.

He allowed himself to look at Tom and was pleased when he saw the pensive mood.

As predicted, the magical omega had caught up to the alphas and had just gotten ahead. It then looked as though the alphas were no longer running in a random path, but were chasing after the omega shade.

“Watch,” he instructed. “An omega’s connection to their magic is stronger than the others.”

He froze the figures and enlarged them so that they were the same size as a regular human. The muggle alpha was just grey. The wizard alpha was ruby red, shining like molten lava, but the color stayed within the lines of its body. But the magical omega… enlarged the way it was, it was obvious that it was different from the wizard alpha. The glow that Lucius had imbued in it emanated from its body like an aura.

“It's not exactly sure why that is, but it's believed to be part of why omegas are the nurturers of the three designations. It's not just their scent that calms alphas, but it's been found that their magic acts in a similar way. It's not constrained in their core and in dire situations, their magic reacts instinctively. More often than not, a bit of their magic rides along with their scent.” He gestured to how the gold reached out to the ruby alpha and even the grey alpha.

He finally gave his full attention to Tom. The dark-haired alpha was staring at the figures, his brow furrowed and a frown on his face.

“It’s a very obvious difference but it changes much of the dynamic between the designations. Omegas can be just as dangerous as alphas or betas so it's very important to choose the appropriate mate.” Lucius concluded.

“That doesn't make sense,” Tom began to argue, “If omegas are just as dangerous, why are they treated the same as muggle omegas? I've seen the omegas here, they’re… subservient and meek.”

“That's because we used to kill them,” Dolohov’s voice rasped from behind them. Having regained his composure, the other alpha staggered to a couch and settled there.

Lucius gave him a look of disapproval but took up the explanation. He frowned but eventually told the story.

“The nature of their magic makes it harder for omegas to conceal themselves amongst muggles,” Lucius explained. “Wards and our more advanced system or spells weren't as well developed during this time. It was actually during this period that wizards and witches began to desperately improve in spellmaking to protect our kind from muggles. And muggles did hunt us, zealously and with fervor.”

He always hated this part of wizarding history. Wizards, having come so far, were by far the more superior race.

“It was believed to be an omega that they first caught. Possibly the only witch that muggles were able to easily catch.”

This was important to mention.

“Eventually, the thought of having omegas became a dangerous risk,” Lucius continued, “It led to a very dangerous kind of thinking, a kind of habit developed where omegas were blamed for all kinds of things. Once that was established, it was easy to believe that their nature was devious, that they enchanted and drove alphas and betas mad with their scent and magic…”

He stabbed his wand at the gold omega. It dissipated with a miserable twist of its body.

He stared at the spot, forlorn. It was a dark time in their history and he had condensed all the suffering and death into a neat little speech.

“It is why there's so little in our community… but the Dark families saw the potential.” This, he was at least proud of. “They saw that betas and alphas did not readily procreate. That as time went by, the lack of an omegan presence affected much of how magic behaved. That the balance became skewed. We are a people of triumvirate designations. We needed the omegas… There's a lot of theory that goes into how omegas affect the balance. Too much for a basic explanation,” he shrugged.

“The point is, betas and alphas weren't as compatible. Still capable of bearing children, some even an abundant amount, but the magic… was different. Things became different, darker.”

Lucius’ expression grew somber. “Especially for the purebloods. Oftentimes, the pregnancies were difficult, damaging enough that the carrier would only ever be able to provide one offspring. This was good for some families, such as mine, who have only ever produced one heir at a time. But for weaker families, it was their end. Whole bloodlines have been lost because the death of an heir by some rival or enemy family was stronger and more vicious.”

He raised his wand again, and with a gentle motion, brought back the gold omega.

“We know better now,” he told Tom with a fierce stare. “All families know better now… That omegas were a gift to us and that they must be protected… cherished… Our numbers dwindled into such poor numbers… We stopped hunting them and took them into our care. We made up for our grievances and now they are our beloved partners.”

“Instead of hunting them, we imprisoned them,” Dolohov sniped. It seemed as though he had recovered, if not fully, then at least enough to comment in on Lucius’ words. It was irritating.

“Shut up,” Lucius snapped at him. “We provide them a good life.”

But Dolohov was shaking his head. It garnered Tom’s attention which made the injured wizard flinch.

“Tell me your thoughts,” Tom demanded of Dolohov.

“Um,” the alpha stuttered. “Well. Omegas were being hunted. Some were even claiming they were just magical creatures sent to destroy wizardkind. Bunch of alpha and beta supremacists. But once all that was set to rights, we had already done enough damage. Omegas all over the magical world had dropped in numbers and generations later, the numbers still haven't fully gotten up there.”

Lucius didn't like the spotlight stolen from him so he interjected, “The other communities experienced similar things. The rumors and prejudice had spread far and wide at the time, but it never really took hold as deeply as it did here. But it’s fine now. The omegas are treated as treasures among us. Anyone who wins himself an omega bride is considered lucky and is well-respected.”

He looked Tom in the eye and said firmly, “To bond with an omega is considered the ultimate goal of any alpha, but that does not mean that any omega will do. No, it is even more so important to match well and for the omega to have the best qualities. They must be strong… They must be of pure blood, and also pure in body.”

The way Lucius spoke was full of passion which was expected. Purebloods were very intent, almost obsessed, with continuing bloodlines and traditions. It would make sense that all those characteristics were necessary to Lucius.

The qualities only made Tom think of Harry though. Despite the throb of pain in his chest at the thought of the omega, Tom couldn’t help but think Harry had fitted those requirements perfectly.

“Then by your own words, would it not be foolish of me not to pursue Harry Potter?” Tom demanded. “If it's as you say, then Harry would be the strongest omega here.”

Dolohov gave a pained laugh. “Would you trust a rabid dog not to bite your hand if you were to offer it?”

“Shut up before I hex you,” Lucius snapped. He felt like every time Dolohov opened his mouth, they'd only get into a worse situation with Tom. He knew that Tom hadn’t liked being told that Harry Potter was no longer an option, but he didn’t think that Tom would continue to obsess over him. The suggestion actually shocked him.

“Durmstrang isn't part of the English community,” Lucius reminded Tom. “They don't share our values when it comes to omegas. They're... different. Radical, some purebloods will say.”

Tom's eyes narrowed. “Then, please, indulge me. What are these differences that you feel make Harry an inadvisable mate?”

“Proprietary,” Lucius stated simply, as though it was the key to all their problems. “Omegas are the _heart_ of the home, not the sword.”

“Harry is strong, he has a name that purebloods respect,” Tom argued. Then he grew quiet before saying, “You, yourself, have validated his purity.”

This wasn't where Lucius wanted their conversation to go.

“Then allow me to correct my words,” Lucius interrupted Tom’s thoughts, “The omega must have a good upbringing, one meant for his designation.”

“Omegas here are taught to be meek and agreeable,” Dolohov clarified when they seemed to be at a standstill. “It is unseemly for an omega to be as… active as Harry is. So Lucius and his ilk believe omegas such as Harry pose too much of a danger to the ways here.”

Tom frowned and tried to imagine the energetic omega as anything besides what he was. It was true that the omega exhibited some of the same demure attitudes that he was used to seeing at Hogwarts, but they were nothing compared to the flare of his eyes when he was excited. It wasn't Harry’s appeasing nature that made his heart beat wildly, but the mischievous curve of his lips and the dangerous glint that he sometimes got in his eyes.

How did he miss something so crucial?

“It’s entirely inappropriate,” Lucius was saying. “Durmstrang has been promoting these ridiculous ideas that omegas can be forged into shields or… swords I suppose. It'll prove futile.”

“Haven't they already succeeded?” Tom argued with a narrow glance. “Isn't Harry proof of that?”

Lucius simply dismissed the idea. “Temporary. Once he finds a mate and ends up with a belly full of pups, he'll take his rightful place.”

Even hearing the words felt wrong to his ear, like a dissonant note being played. It left a bad taste in his mouth.

“I, for one, would like to see Durmstrangs views being adopted,” Dolohov murmured. “All the omegas I've known are spineless and too quiet for my taste. If ever I was to have an omega pup, I wouldn't want them to be so weak. I feel like we cripple our people by encouraging such weakness.”

Lucius frowned, obviously disagreeing with the statement. Tom only sighed upon seeing the distaste in his follower's eyes.

Dolohov scowled at the blond alpha. “The Blacks are seeking an omega from an institute like Durmstrang. I doubt even you would turn your nose up at them when the mating ceremony occurs.”

Lucius made a sound of disgust. “Whatever they do is their own business. Much of what they do is questionable.”

“And yet, I’ve heard of your interest in their omega, isn't that right?” Dolohov taunted.

Tom could tell from the pink tinge on the Malfoy heir’s cheeks that allowing the conversation to continue would only cause disaster.

Tom stood abruptly, ignoring his tired limbs as they protested the sudden movement.

“I've heard enough for now,” he stately calmly. “If you wish to carry out your quarrels, feel free to do so, but I want no part in this. I've had enough for tonight and there's much I have to think on.”

“Tom,” Lucius stopped him from leaving. It was a testament to how drained the Head Boy was when his only reaction was to look at him.

“I will help you find an omega,” Lucius promised him. “My family’s connections will serve us well here. I can act as the mediator, so please, for the sake of your glorious path… Forget Harry Potter.”

Tom clenched his jaw, but he gave the slightest nod. He left the rooms feeling more like a ghost than an actual person, but Lucius watched him leave with an air of satisfaction.

Forget Harry Potter, Lucius had said.

As Tom walked towards his own private rooms, he repeated Lucius’s words over and over again.

Eventually, the words settled in his mind.

Like a thorn embedded in his skin.

 

* * *

 

 

“Just stay away from him,” they advised him.

Harry had been seething mad while they were walking back to the ship. His emotions were all over the place, each one fighting for supremacy.

He was furious over what happened. Even more so when he realized that there were signs that something wasn't right. Signs that he had foolishly ignored.

The entire day was a sign that something wasn't right but he had ignored it, played it off as inconsequential. The entire week had been strange, hadn't it?

Leaving Durmstrang and sailing to some part of the world to meet with other schools. And on the first night, he was basically swept off his feet by a tall, dark-haired alpha with a wicked smile.

It was like one of those romance books, but nothing he had ever read or seen could have prepared him for Tom Riddle.

Tom bloody Riddle. A smooth and cunning man who drew people to him with more than just his smile. His words were sweet poison and Harry had devoured it like ambrosia not knowing that the sweetness would turn to bitterness.

His words had drawn Harry in, his eyes… Weren't eyes windows to the soul?

How many times had their gazes locked together? In the heat of passion and others, how many times had Harry seen Tom’s dark, mysterious eyes turn red with desire? How many times had he seen them remain dormant, the alpha red in check as they talked, as Tom caressed his skin without any intent for more.

And yet, Harry felt tricked as though he had been robbed. What had Tom taken from him? Part of his dignity but not all. His trust.

His chest ached when he thought about Tom. Had Tom stolen his heart too?

It was too soon for that. Wasn't love cultivated and nurtured? Didn't it take more than that or was the heart so easily moved that love could spring up at anytime like weeds on a summer day…?

Was it the loss of infatuation that made his eyes burn? Was it his own foolishness, his own blind trust to give himself so easily over to emotions that caused him to be burnt so badly?

Harry had never felt this way before and it terrified him. Because beneath all the indignant anger there was confusion.

His heart had too many questions and as soon as Harry answered them, another would come. And the more he answered, the more questions came and with those questions, the sense that all his answers were the wrong ones.

 _Why would Tom say those things?_ Because he’s a bloody arse.

 _How could he accuse me of that?_ Because he’s a jealous prick that wanted Harry to choose without even having the decency to outright ask him to choose.

 _He ignored me all day… Why would he ignore me?_ Because he liked playing games and Harry was just a toy to move about.

That didn't make sense. Tom had had plenty of opportunities to use him. He had plenty of chances to take everything from Harry. Even now, the omega’s face burned whenever he remembered the Astronomy Tower and how wanton he had been, allowing Tom to shamelessly rut between his thighs. Tom could have taken him then… but he hadn't. He had respected Harry’s wishes.

Was the true Tom Riddle the monster that he had confronted, spewing all this nonsense about Harry’s integrity? Or was he the alpha that Harry had felt pressed against him during the night, warm and so at ease in Harry’s unfamiliar rooms as long as the omega was in his arms...

 _Something happened before the fight… Something… He refused to talk in private, why would he do that?_ Because he was tired of you…

That made even less sense than the other answer.

Their last encounter was no different from all the previous ones. They had been just as consumed with each other as ever before. Tom had been more than handsy and his actions had more than confirmed his desire for Harry.

So why…?

His mind struggled to understand. If Tom had grown tired of Harry, wouldn't he have just ended it? Did Harry know him well enough to even make that assumption…?

He had not wanted to be alone with Harry because… Because Tom would…

Harry didn't know. And that uncertainty undermined his anger. It made him doubt. It was easy to come up with answers that, in general, seemed plausible but it didn't mean they were true. It was easier to make assumptions and leave it at that. To build the walls around his heart because getting burned once was one too many. It was easy to believe he knew the truth when all he knew was maybes.

If only Harry’s mind worked that way, the omega could easily move on and chalk it up to an alpha who had come close to destroying him but had failed. But his mind didn’t work that way. It wasn’t satisfied, not even close. It wanted an explanation and his heart, too, was hurting in a way that felt like it would never stop unless he knew why. His answers weren’t enough and the only person that could answer was Tom.

It made him grimace. He didn’t want to see the alpha, didn’t want to give the alpha a chance to hurt him again. Was he really okay with leaving things the way they were?

Then a single thought that had him freezing in place: What if everything he knew was wrong?

Was it possible? His trust in Tom had been shattered into so many slivers of shards. It would be impossible to piece it together. He wouldn't be able to trust Tom, not after that. He just couldn’t.

But did he trust himself? Something inside him was crying out, pounding against his aching heart saying _wrong, wrong, wrong_. Tom was _wrong_ and Harry was _wrong_ , but _why_?

He couldn't trust Tom. The sheer thought of it made him sick with dread. But he was better prepared now. He knew more of what the alpha was capable of and truthfully, even as an omega, Harry was capable of taking an alpha like Tom down. He wasn’t in Durmstrang for nothing, after all.

Harry had to have faith in himself, otherwise, what else did he have? And the question was whispered, in the faintest voice possible but still there… What if everything he knew was wrong?

The possibility haunted him every step of the way.

 

* * *

 

 

Tom felt warm. A slight form was fitted snugly against him. He could feel their hair tickle his nose and cheek, could feel that his arm was curled around a slim waist.

It was real. It wasn't real.

Then it didn't matter what it was.

His eyes slowly drifted open. Sunlight streamed through the narrow little window, so achingly familiar that he blinked in surprise.

Harry was sleeping beside him, a bare shoulder peeking out from beneath the covers. Tom watched him for a long time, content just to look even as his mind tried to commit every line, every feature. He breathed in expecting to get a lungful of Harry’s potent omega scent but there was nothing. He couldn't smell anything, not even his own scent.

That didn't bother him for some reason.

Then he was blinking up at the omega who was gazing down at him in curiosity.

Harry's eyes were a lovely green, Tom thought.

His head was resting on the omega’s lap and he couldn't help but sigh happily when Harry ran his fingers through his wavy hair.

It felt nice. Harry's touch always felt nice.

“Are you awake yet?” Harry asked him curiously.

“No,” Tom told him automatically. “I don't think I am.”

Harry’s hand paused and Tom gave a grumble of unhappiness. The omega’s lips curved into an amused smile before he continued playing with Tom’s hair.

“You should probably wake up,” Harry chided him but Tom only turned his face, tucking it against Harry’s stomach.

“Not yet,” Tom murmured, “I had a nightmare.”

“Poor alpha,” the omega cooed. Tom retaliated by blindly tugging on a lock of dark hair. He refused to move, hiding his face against the omega’s body. It would be nice if he could smell him.

“I dreamed that I was so terribly wrong,” he said, taking a peek at the lovely omega.

Harry laughed, light-hearted. “I think even you can be wrong, Tom.”

He stared at the omega, feeling the echoes of guilt and grief. “I think you’re right,” he murmured then laid his head back down.

The fragments of memory that he could remember made him want to clutch the omega close. So close that they'd melt together and never be separated again.

“I said some very bad things,” he confided to the omega. “I did something unforgivable.”

“Did you?”

“I did.” His arms tightened on the omega’s waist. “Don't leave me...” The words were barely whispered, but the strength it had taken to release them into the world pulled at Tom’s insides.

“I don't want to,” Harry's voice said, “But what you did was deplorable.”

 _I know._ Even in his dreams, Tom couldn't bare it.

“Are you sorry?” Harry’s voice asked.

“More than you'll ever know,” Tom whispered, his hold tightening. “More than I’ll ever be able to say. Harry, I-”

The dream fell apart.

Tom opened his eyes to darkness, blinking up at the ceiling.

A ward had gone off in his mind, the buzzing of its activation had woken Tom from his sleep.

The alpha sat up, the thick covers falling to his waist. The intruder sat at his desk, arms crossed, and wand in hand.

“Harry,” Tom murmured. His voice was rough from sleep.

The omega regarded him with cool eyes.

The remnants of the dream were already slipping away but he could still remember impressions from it. Something that made him feel warm. He shook the rest of the dream off and gave the omega his full attention.

He didn't know why the cold look in Harry’s eyes hurt more than Tom expected. The omega he had held and kissed was gone, destroyed by Tom’s callous words and actions.

He had to accept that.

“Why are you here?” Tom quietly asked. At the same time, he was taking stock of the situation. His wand was resting on his bedside table, cradled safely in a wand stand. He was, in this very moment, at Harry’s mercy. He wondered if Harry had come to finish what he started.

He was naked beneath the covers. His robe was draped over the chair that Harry was sitting in.

Tom was vulnerable, but for some reason, he wasn’t afraid.

The omega was fully dressed and looked to be at ease in Tom’s domain. Tom wondered if it was an act or if Harry was so confident in his skills that he was able to afford the risk.

“My trinket,” Harry stated bluntly. “The one that allows the holder to pass through Durmstrang’s wards.”

Tom didn't forget that he had it. He wondered what Harry would do when he remembered that he had given Tom this advantage. If Tom were to use it against Durmstrang. At least he didn’t have to wonder anymore. Apparently, Harry’s personal feelings against him did not weigh heavy enough to dismiss a possible threat against Durmstrang.

Tom had stored it away.

He gestured to the sturdy chest at the foot of his bed. “It’s in there.”

Harry's eyes glanced at it for a moment, then with a grimace, said, “Locked and spelled, I'm guessing?”

“Lock and spelled,” Tom confirmed.

Harry's mouth pursed in resignation and he made a “get on with it motion” with his wand hand.

Without breaking eye contact, Tom swung his legs over to the side of the bed and without hesitation, flung the covers off to reveal his nude body. He was disappointed to see that his nakedness didn't warrant much of a reaction besides a twitch of Harry’s lips and a tilting of his head.

Tom was never one to be ashamed of his body so when he stood, he did so without any sense of humility. When his sleep robe was thrown at him, he still caught the slip of soft fabric easily.

He glanced at his wand before saying, “I will need my wand to unlock the chest.”

He could see Harry’s shoulders tense just slightly, but besides that, nothing gave away what Harry was thinking. The omega agreed to the statement with a small nod.

Tom felt better when the yew wand was in his hand. Harry could have forced him to remain naked as a form of humiliation and Tom wouldn’t have cared as long as he had his wand in his hand.

The alpha had to turn his back in order to unlock the chest and this made him uneasy. There was no other way though so he forced himself to do it, feeling tense and anxious all the while. But Harry wanted his little trinket back and attacking him now would do nothing to achieve that.

So with a deep breath, Tom set about casting the spell to unlock the chest. There was only one spell, but it was intricate enough that it had several portions to it. The last part needed to unlock it was a password whispered in parseltongue.

The chest opened and there amongst his things, Harry’s trinket. He picked it up and wondered if this would be the last time he would see Harry once it was in the omega’s hands.

The very thought made something ache inside him.

He stood and showed it to Harry.

Now, the omega could have easily summoned it to his hand with a wave of his wand, but doing such a thing would leave an opening for Tom to attack and that, to Harry, was unacceptable.

Instead, he held out his hand. “Throw it.”

With a resigned sigh, Tom tossed the item. The omega caught it easily and without another word, stood up and pocketed it.

The alpha watched as Harry slowly backed up towards the door. The rattle of the doorknob being turned made Tom want to smile, but instead he just watched the slow realization take hold on Harry’s face.

The wards that Harry had tripped weren’t just wards to alert Tom of intruders. It kept them prisoner in his rooms until he set them free. No one had tripped these particular wards in years, knowing how jealously Tom guarded his privacy and possessions.

But Harry hadn’t known any of that when he broke into Tom’s rooms.

“So,” Harry said calmly, “Are we to fight now? Alpha against omega? What would your peers say? I know how people here like to think omegas are weak. Would it be really wise for you to attack me then?”

“I’m not attacking you,” Tom said quietly. Harry’s stared pointedly at the wand in his hand before raising a disbelieving brow.

Then moving slowly so as to not startle the omega, Tom leaned against the closed chest and placed his hand against flat surface, fingers spread. His wand was still pressed against his palm, but it would cost him a few precious seconds to bring it into position if Harry attacked him.

Every instinct inside him screamed at him for even allowing this one advantage but he wanted to show some trust, even if it turned out to be misplaced. He still made himself vulnerable to Harry’s mercy, willingly. This… this was enough, wasn’t it?

By the way Harry’s eyes tracked his wand, Tom hoped that the omega knew how much it was costing him to even do this. He watched with bated breath as Harry’s wand lowered from its upright position, just a few inches closer to his side, but it was an allowance.

“My- The alphas will know I’m missing,” Harry warned Tom quietly. “It’s best if you drop the wards and let me leave. Now.”

Tom didn’t know what time it was but he felt it in his bones that it was still much too early for anyone to be awake. His body was still complaining of fatigue, of a rest cut too short. But despite this, the lure of his bed was nonexistent, not when Harry was standing in front of him.

“7 AM, correct? I won't keep you that long, but we are overdue for a talk, you and I,” Tom said. God, Tom wished he had listened to Harry the first time he had suggested it. He wondered how dramatically things would have been if they had just been alone when disaster hit.

It seemed as though Harry had been thinking along the same path or at least remembering what had occurred. His next words echoed Tom’s from that moment.

“I don't think that's wise.” Harry’s gaze held Tom's as he spoke the words. “Isn't that what you said? Why the change of heart now?”

Despite Harry saying no, they were still talking so it gave Tom some hope that the omega would be willing to stay, at least while Tom was keeping him engaged.

“I was wrong,” Tom outright admitted. He didn’t expect the words to come so easily. He was rarely the type to apologize, but those words literally leapt from his tongue. He could see that the words made Harry pause. “Did that surprise you?”

Harry's mouth twisted into a sad smile. “A bit. I have to admit, what I've heard of you does not make you out to be a person who admits to wrongdoing easily.”

“It wasn't easy to admit but I am capable of it when it suits my needs,” Tom said quietly. “Besides, even I can be wrong.”

The statement made Harry smile, another sad, distant thing. “Most people would say they'd admit to wrong because it's the right thing to do. You say it's because it suits your needs.”

“Is that so wrong?” Tom asked.

Harry thought about it but eventually shrugged. “No, I suppose not. It just proved that I don't know you. Not really.”

The words made Tom’s chest ache even as it mirrored his own doubts. Tom had questioned the very same thing, how well did he know Harry Potter?

It seems as though they had both reached the same conclusion. They knew each other so superficially, only knowing the things on the surface. Most of that knowledge was knowing the other’s body, the times they spent in each other’s arms.

And yet, Tom felt that wasn’t all it was. It hadn’t just been the promise of pleasure that kept drawing them back together. There was something there. Or at least there had been. Tom didn’t know if it survived the aftermath of their near fight, but he knew that here, standing in front of Harry, he wasn’t ready to give up.

Damn Lucius and his advice to leave Harry alone.

“I think you know me quite well,” Tom told him. “More so than anyone at Hogwarts, but if that is your fear, I can tell you everything you need to know. You need to only listen.”

The frown on Harry's face was not encouraging. “What I know of you is… enough. It doesn’t mean I know _you_ , but I know of alphas like you. I don’t need to know much more beyond that.”

Tom wanted so badly to take a hold of Harry's hand but didn't dare to try that. Instead, he kept their eyes locked even as he let go of his own wand. With his fingers spread apart by his sides, he took a step towards the omega.

The risk made his heart beat furiously, not knowing what the omega would do.

“Please,” he implored quietly amid the harsh beating of his heart. “Listen…”

Harry’s grip on his wand tightened. At Tom’s step, he raised it, just enough so it was pointing at Tom’s abdomen. The action made Tom freeze, but Harry didn’t attack.

Harry didn’t attack and that gave Tom the tenacity to continue forward. He continued to speak, trying to distract the omega into letting him come closer without getting a spell hurled in his face. The words he spoke though came from deep within his very self.

It bothered Tom to speak so truthfully, especially to someone he wanted so badly to impress. The thought to lie had been a tempting one, but so was the urge to see Harry's reaction upon revealing his heart. In a way, revealing himself so clearly was worse than any spell Harry could have thrown at him at that time.

“I am not a Gryffindor so my acts will not be made with a noble intent,” Tom started to say. “I am selfish. I am a Slytherin and the qualities of my house define my character but they are not the only ones.”

He could see that his words surprised Harry. Perhaps he had expected Tom to clothe himself in lies. Tom could never be one of those people who did right for the sake of it. His sense of ‘right’ was colored by consequences, by his own need.

“I am dedicated and dedication to a cause or a person... Is that not another word for loyalty?”

He now stood in front of Harry, with an arms reach of distance between them and yet, Harry continued to listen. It emboldened Tom who then reached out with one hand and touched the very tip of Harry’s wand. He forced his fingers not to shake.

He could feel the thrum of magic in the wand, ready to be released with just a single word from Harry’s lips. The threat was very real and Tom knew how dangerous this situation was for him, but the gain far outweighed the possible damage.

He carefully, so carefully, grazed his fingers up the length of holly, keeping his fingers light so that Harry couldn’t mistake it as an attempt to gain control of his wand. When his fingertips touched Harry’s thumb, he heard a sharp inhale from the omega.

He dared to run his fingers along Harry’s wrist and with a light touch, urged the omega’s hand higher instead of lower as Harry no doubt expected. He encouraged Harry to lift the wand, the tip pointing first at his stomach, then his chest, over his sternum where his heart was furiously beating. Harry seemed mesmerized and unsure of what Tom was doing.

Tom leaned forward, fervently spoke his heart. “With all my selfish desires, I cannot see my future without you. I will dedicate myself to you, I will honor the character of your person and not the shade I thought I knew.”

He pressed a kiss against Harry’s knuckles, earning himself a gasp as the omega propelled himself backwards away from Tom. His green eyes were wide, wand still aimed at Tom but he didn’t seem to realize he was still doing so.

The omega was clearly conflicted, his lips pressed tight together. Would they have trembled if not for that?

Tom held very still, so still that his lungs ached.

Then Harry shook his head, sadly, regretfully. "The choice isn't yours alone, Tom."

Then in a move that surprised Tom, the omega gave a shaky laugh, disturbed. He pressed his curled fists against his eyes as though he was getting a headache. The wand was no longer pointing at Tom, it remained clutched tight in Harry’s hand.

Without the wand pointed at him, Tom felt he was no longer in any imminent danger. Instead, what he felt was opportunity, the chance to make everything right.

"It has been three days and things have already fallen apart between us. Our bond..." Harry shook his head again, refusing to look at Tom. "It would only be filled with regret in the future. It is better to end this now."

He felt that sense of opportunity slipping away from him with every word Harry spoke. With every word that reached his ears, he could feel anger start to rise. He pushed back the pain that those words caused and swallowed back the angry words he wanted to hurl. Instead, he embraced the fear... fear, an emotion that he never admitted to feeling.

But all these things… he felt it build and build, becoming a tower in which he stood at the top, an abyss yawning below him.

He had hurt the omega he wanted, desiring vengeance for a betrayal that had never happened. Instead, he had betrayed Harry’s trust, Harry’s innocence. He had destroyed that growing bond between them, trampling on it so carelessly. He almost wanted to cry at how stupid he had been.

He never wanted to turn Harry away. He never wanted to cause him pain, but he did. It was his fault, his words and his actions had pushed Harry away.

Harry turning away from him and the words that caused an anguish inside him that he had never felt before… They opened a chasm between the two and Tom faltered at the distance. A few measly steps and yet it felt as though an entire ocean separated them.

He would sink or swim.

With all the fear and longing in his heart, he took those steps. It hurt… He pressed himself against the omega and wrapped his arms around the shivering form. Tom pulled him close and his heart thudded hard against his chest when he felt Harry shudder in his arms.

"I'm not letting you go," he swore fervently. The boy looked as though he would disagree but Tom refused to even let one more word slip out of his mouth.

He was even lovelier in his misery. He looked into those green eyes, pure green without a hint of omega gold. He couldn't imagine not being able to look into them once the tournament was over and Harry was spirited away from his life.

"Listen to me, Harry. Listen… Please. Slytherins are known to aspire for greatness... and you are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." Tom swore to him. Harry pressed his lips together in a firm line but when he opened his mouth to reply... Tom leaned forward and without hesitation, pressed his lips against Harry’s.

They both shuddered when their lips met. It wasn't like the first time when they were irrevocably drawn to one another. This was... entirely them, just… Tom and Harry. Just them and their magic reaching out to each other, slowly, hesitantly, as though afraid that it would burn if they touched.

But neither of them were pulling away. In fact, the mutual desire seemed to be to come closer together.

Tom wrapped his arms around the omega's slender waist and pulled him firm against his body. He could feel tears, his or Harry’s, Tom didn't know, but the kiss ended on shuddering breaths.

They were panting, chests heaving, hearts racing. Tom held him close, their foreheads pressed together as the alpha held him tight and Harry returned the embrace.

He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips to the omega’s temple.

“Harry…” He murmured. His voice broke the quiet and a sound came from the omega in his arms, one that a wounded animal might make.

When he titled Harry’s face towards his, lips parted, he could see the gold shining in his eyes.

The next kiss was sweet.

Harry gasped against his lips but wound his arm around Tom's shoulder. He tilted his face, deepening the kiss as their lips parted on a sigh or a moan. It hurt to be so close and not close enough.

Tom felt the consequences of their actions wash over him and the grief that followed threatened to drown him. He held onto Harry like he was the only thing keeping him alive.

But then he felt strong hands push against his chest and they broke free of one another.

It felt like a scabbed wound gouged open, the wound even deeper than before.

Harry was staring at him, wide eyes and he was staring at Harry, hands trembling. He wanted to pull him close again.

“No,” Harry said and his voice shook. He shook his head slowly as though he was convincing himself of his decision.

“Harry…” Tom whispered and tried to grab his hands again. Tried to keep that feeling between them alive, but Harry wouldn’t let him. The omega maintained the distance between them and he seemed to gather himself together.

Tom’s hands fell to his side as he watched, forlorn but accepting. Harry wasn’t willing to forgive. Not yet. And some part of Tom understood that. He had gotten more than he thought possible out of this encounter with Harry, but he would need to do so much more to even come close to where they were before. He needed to be patient, one of his weaker qualities.

HIs mind whirled at an incredible speed, coming up with plans and discarding them just as fast. He couldn’t let Harry leave, not without some sort of insurance that it would not be the very last time.

He took a tentative step closer and when Harry didn't flee, he didn't come closer. It hurt for them to be apart.

“You say you know all you need to know,” Tom said quietly, “But you're wrong.”

The statement made Harry flinch. “It doesn't matter if I'm wrong. This isn't going to go anywhere.”

“Let me prove you wrong,” Tom dared. “If you know the kind of alpha I am, then my actions are predictable, aren't they?”

“What are you saying?” Harry asked warily.

Tom's mind raced, knowing this may be the only chance he might get.

“If I surprise you…” Tom said thoughtfully, “If what I do makes your heart jump… If I can make it sing for me, will you accept me then? Not… Not like before, but...” Tom took a deep breath and forced himself to take tiny, minuscule steps. “Let me prove that I am not just the person you saw in the common rooms. Let me prove that, at least.”

Harry frowned at the question but Tom could see the curious glint in his eyes. With a resigned sigh, Harry just shook his head but he didn't agree to or deny Tom’s request.

His shoulders seemed to slump, his fingers running over the small trinket in his pocket.

Eventually, he spoke but it wasn't the words Tom wanted to hear. “Drop the wards, Tom,” he said quietly. “Drop the wards and let me leave.”

There was no “or else”, no threat that was given but the tone in the omega’s voice spoke of a deep tiredness that was the cumulation of the past few days. Tom could ironically relate. He didn't need to threaten Tom for the alpha to realize that a misstep now may cost him everything he had tried to do.

Tom walked to the door, but before he touched his wand to the frame, he turned to the omega and quietly said, “Think about it. Please.”

He opened the door. Harry walked out without a backward glance and Tom was, once again, forced to watch that elegant back move away from him.

What was the phrase that people liked to say?

_If you love someone, let them go…_

He stood there for a long time before sitting on the chair. There was no chance of sleeping after that. Instead, he laid his arms on the desk and cradled his head there, breathing in the very faint scent of Harry. He stared at the sealed bottle of verdant ink and the clean quill as his mind went over everything that had happened.

He felt tired.

But he also had some shred of hope.

He needed to convince Harry to change his mind. Something to surprise him, something to show Tom’s sincerity. Something...

The parchment felt rough under his cheek. He touched the spine of the quill, running down the length so that his fingertip pressed against the sharp point. He idly picked the quill up, using the tip to drag across the parchment.

His hand moved in distracted loops and points when he realized what he was doing.

He paused and looked at the three words scratched into the parchment. He sat up, his fingers twitched as the beginning of a plan fell into place in his mind. Within a second, the ink bottle was uncapped and a bead of green ink wetting the sharp tip of the quill.

He traced over the three words and smiled.

He knew just what to do.

  

* * *

 

 

The morning after, Lucius was fretting over Durmstrang’s reactions to what happened. He was also fretting over how Tom would react today. He wondered if the Durmstrang students would be merciful enough to either have breakfast on their ship or find it in their hearts to visit the other house tables.

He doubted it. The main reason why the Durmstrang students had found Slytherin appealing was that they shared similar attitudes. And even though it was Gryffindor that was know for bravery, Slytherins didn't back off in a confrontation. The Durmstrang students wouldn't show outsiders that a rift had been created between their allies.

So while Lucius was going over plans to soothe over ruffled feathers, he was bewildered to find Tom in good spirits.

He expected the stronger alpha to be stoic, unreadable like stone, and just as yielding.

Instead, Tom was smirking to himself. Lucius did note that he seemed to have darker than usual circles under his eyes and a paler complexion. All pointed to having had a night seam sleep and little rest.

It still perplexed him that Tom was in such good spirits.

“Tom,” he acknowledged cautiously. Tom nodded at him, coming close and dropping a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. Lucius instinctively flinched which only seemed to amuse the stronger alpha.

“Come, now, Lucius,” Tom basically purred, “What is there to fear from me?”

He refused to answer that, instead, he waited as patiently as he was able to.

“Hmm,” Tom tilted his head in thought. “You offered your services in securing an omega. Isn't that so? That you would be my guide in all things an omega expects when they're being courted.”

Hesitatingly, Lucius agreed.

Tom's smile only grew and now there was a hint of a devilish grin.

“Good. I need you to instruct me now,” Tom ordered him.

Lucius was surprised, as were a few of the eavesdropping Slytherins nearby. Surprised and pleasantly so, but he was happy to see Tom bounce back from such a disastrous incident. The blonde alpha didn’t know what had happened between the last time he had seen Tom, but he was happy to remain blissfully ignorant if it meant that Tom was going back to normal. Or at least as normal as someone like Tom was capable of.

If the future Dark Lord wanted to pursue a safe and obliging omega to take as his mate, Lucius was happy to guide him.

“My Lord?” Lucius asked, now in a better mood. “What omega would you court?” There were only so many in Hogwarts that were unbonded and unattached.

Tom considered not answering right away, but he wanted to do this properly. He had messed up spectacularly and he needed Lucius’ expertise and knowledge.

For Tom, there was only one omega to ever win his attentions.

“Harry Potter,” Tom said calmly.

Lucius thought he misheard at first but when Tom only stared at him in cool defiance, his mouth actually dropped open.

“You can’t be serious,” Lucius sputtered. “After what just happened?”

Tom looks back calmly, “You, yourself, said the disaster was of my own making. That if I had just confided in you about my omega, all that nastiness could have been avoided. So,” Tom gave a piercing stare, “I am telling you now. The omega I intend to court and win is Durmstrang’s Harry Potter.”

“No,” Lucius vehemently objected.

That one word flipped Tom's switch, his eyes still blessedly free of alpha red, but they were narrowed at Lucius defiance. “Do you believe me unworthy?’

“It's not…!” The mere thought only made Lucius sputter some more, quite an unattractive sight for the normally noble looking heir.

“He pulled his wand out on you,” Lucius tried to reason but Tom would not hear of it. “He would surely reject you if you were to ask.”

“I don’t think you’ll be getting within a foot of that omega…” Dolohov joined in, thinking about how the alphas had closed ranks on their omega.

But Tom was adamant in his decision. He had left his two followers believing that he had no choice, but Harry had come to him. His followers didn’t know that, but Tom had thought that it would be impossible to reach the omega after what happened. But Harry had proven him wrong.

It only showed that he really didn’t know the omega, but instead of feeling despondent about it, it invigorated him.

He had acknowledged that there was so much he needed to learn, not just about the world, but about himself and about Harry. He wanted to know everything and he wanted the time it would take for him to learn. He wanted the months and the years to learn who Harry was and he wanted to be there to watch the omega grow and change into what would, no doubt, but one of the most amazing figures in their world.

He was certain of it. Just as he was certain of his own destiny.

“That is why I am asking you, Lucius,” Tom purred, a dark and dangerous tone in his voice. “Teach me how to win an omega that would otherwise scorn my proposal. You are, indeed, the expert you claim to be in these matters, aren’t you?”

Lucius stared at him aghast. He only knew that the Durmstrang omega had been spitting mad. Tom had basically done everything possible to turn the omega against him and now he was asking Lucius for instruction.

Any other situation, Lucius would have puffed up his chest and been willing to help his Lord. But this seemed… impossible. He was surely going to be cursed for not being able to deliver his help in Tom’s time of need. But what could he do?

He thought about what he would say to an alpha just newly presented and asking about omegas. He needed to start at the very beginning then. An alpha would need to first attract an omega’s attention.

Lucius winced at the thought. Tom had already gained the omega’s notice, albeit, in a negative manner. He kept that thought to himself.

“You must… prove yourself,” Lucius said. He had hoped that once he started speaking, that the words would just continue to flow out, but he found himself halting to a stop. “Omegas and alphas with bad histories normally do not pursue one another,” he said helplessly.

“I am not a normal alpha,” Tom declared and stood. He looked down on his two subordinates and decided that they would not be of any help, at least for now. “I’ve already started my plan, but I will need your advice. Think about it, for now. I expect better information after tonight.”

The mention of a plan made Lucius start to panic. Tom normally came up with very good plans but the situation between Hogwarts and Durmstrang was so precarious right now that he feared the worst.

“What plan?” Lucius almost begged but stopped himself in time.

But Tom didn’t heed his question and instead, gave a mysterious smile.

They both watched in disbelief as the future Dark Lord stalked out of the common room, back straight and steps full of purpose.

Lucius faintly said, “He’s gone mad. You need to help me convince him to change his mind ”

Dolohov snorted, “He hexed me into a wall for a meaningless comment. I'm not doing shit.”

“Do you think he can do it?” A bystander asked aghast.

Could Lucius betray his trust in his future leader? What was the line between loyalty and stupidity?

He was silent for just a moment before he answered. “The odds are against him, but Tom... “ He shook his head. He had no words to articulate that for some reason, he believed that Tom’s affections for the omega would triumph. Then he realized the contents of his thoughts and cursed those romance novels that the younger Slytherins liked to giggle about.

 

* * *

 

 

The alphas were really sweet.

They tried to give Harry space but even the amount they gave still intruded into his privacy. He couldn’t blame them. The previous night had been a shock to all of them and alpha instincts were cultivated to protect the omegas in their care.

It made Harry feel worse because his role in all this was jeopardized with his emotional turmoil. He couldn’t keep his alphas calm when his own heart was breaking, could he?

He still tried.

He declined training but watched them as they went about sparring. Viktor was doing better which cheered everyone up. The Headmaster was unable to remove Viktor’s name from the cup and after a serious discussion with the alpha, Viktor had agreed that he would participate in the tournament if he was chosen. That he was even eager to do so.

The Headmaster was confident that his name would be chosen.

They were still trying to reach the omega and her family for an explanation but nothing had come out of it yet. Harry wondered if Viktor would dedicate his efforts in the tournament to the lady omega that had spurned him.

It was better to think on that than what had transpired between him and Tom.

It had only added to his confusion.

Tom’s actions towards him confused him. He admitted to being wrong, but he hadn’t apologized. Not exactly.

Could Harry accept it even if he did…?

And they had kissed… not once, but twice.

Harry felt his face burn with how he had enjoyed Tom’s kiss. He had gone into the alpha’s rooms with his walls built, willing to see what would happen but unwilling to bend to Tom’s desires. It had worked, at least until Tom had come at him, unarmed, trusting in Harry’s… what? Honor? To not attack an unarmed wizard. Did he even know that Harry wouldn’t do such a thing?

And then he had kissed his hand. For some reason, the simple gesture had completely thrown Harry off balanced.

“You are distracted,” a voice mused next to him.

Harry’s thoughts immediately snapped away from Tom. Luka was watching him with knowing eyes.

“...Yes.” What else could Harry say? The alpha nodded to himself then stood.

Training had completed and Harry hadn’t been aware of it. The alphas and betas were waiting for him.

For the rest of the day, his classmates surrounded him. They suggested eating by themselves, enjoying their own company in the ship’s small little living room, but Harry refused. He didn’t want the other schools thinking they were reclusive, not when they had been consecutively eating with the Slytherins since their arrival.

Harry didn’t want this incident with Tom to get even bigger than it was.

The alphas were being more attentive than usual. Maybe they thought if they had paid more attention, Harry wouldn't have fallen into Tom’s hands. Maybe. Maybe not.

The time passed, seconds, minutes, hours… nothing unusual happened.

Harry was so caught up trying not to think about things that he dedicated his focus on the classes and his alphas and betas. His forced his mind to ignore the part of the room that Tom and his followers were.

It was easy to. Despite the fervor in which Tom asked for a second chance, the alpha hadn't approached him. Maybe being constantly surrounded by his pack helped in that regard.

Either way, Harry was grateful for the reprieve

The day passed by so quickly that he was surprised by the time the last class ended.

Throughout the day there had been a low hum of excitement being shared amongst the students. The first time Harry had caught the murmurs of excitement, he had felt dread, wondering if rumors had leaked out after all.

But Harry found out that he was being paranoid.

It was Hallowe’en. There was talk about the upcoming feast throughout the entire day and it helped ease his anxiety. By the end of the day, even his own classmates took to talking about the bits and pieces that they heard. Apparently the Hallowe’en Feast was the most anticipated feast at Hogwarts and for good reasons. And with the addition of choosing the champions, Harry was thoroughly distracted and looking forward to the feast.

As he entered the Great Hall, he took in the decorated room with large eyes. They really went all out. There were huge, hollowed out pumpkins filled to the brim with sweets and candy. Orange streamers lined the walls as conjured bats took flight. Even the enchanted ceiling showed an eerie but beautiful full moon.

It was the perfect night, a good ending to a normal day. As he ate and laughed with his classmates, Harry felt the low simmer of heartache ease. Maybe this was how their stay in Hogwarts should have started.

By the time Dippet called the students to attention, Harry was widely grinning. The Goblet was ready to choose the champions and he was eager to see who amongst his own peers were chosen.

There was much anticipation as the Goblet came to life, the brilliant blue flames flaring an ethereal pink as a slip of paper came fluttering out.

Beauxbaton cheered as their champion was chosen, a delicate beta smiling widely.

Then Viktor’s name was called. Even though it was expected, the group still jumped to their feet, cheering and clapping the alpha on the shoulder.

“Don’t you dare,” Harry threatened with a laugh when the chosen alpha looked like he was going to stop next to Harry. The omega nudged him forward, rolling his eyes when Viktor gave the omega a slight bow before heading to the front.

The Goblet flared one last time.

“Tom Marvolo Riddle!” Dippet beamed at the Slytherin table.

At the announcement, Harry turned startled eyes towards the one section he had been avoiding.

Tom was looking right at him.

The Slytherins burst into even louder applause followed by the rest of Hogwarts. His classmates grew quiet beside him before clapping politely.

Harry found that he could not take his eyes away from Tom and his eyes widened when the alpha didn’t look away.

Tom’s face, as he stood, was carefully blank, no smug grin or smile, but there was a sense of determination as he started to walk.

Towards Harry.

When it was obvious that the alpha wasn’t walking to the front, the students started to quiet in confusion.

The murmurs started but Harry couldn’t make out what they were saying. His heart was pounding in his ears, drowning out the voices as disbelief and something else made his breathing come short. Shock? Excitement?

Tom couldn’t be…

He was.

Tom came to stand in front of him and with an unflinching look on his face, the alpha knelt, bowing his head.

Asking for Harry’s favor. The flesh at the back of his neck was defenseless, exposed as it was to the omega.

The world faded away. There was only the two of them.

Harry’s eyes burned, his throat felt choked up. He closed his eyes, feeling overwhelmed, feeling the beat of his heart jump wildly in his chest. His heart was singing.

He laid a trembling hand over the nape of Tom’s neck, kissing the vulnerable flesh there with the tips of his cold fingers.

The world came rushing back, the Hogwarts students exploding into applause when they realized what happened.

When Tom lifted his head, there was still no sign of arrogance, but Harry couldn’t interpret the look entirely. It was part disbelief as though he hadn’t expected Harry to react the way he did, but he had done the request regardless. Harry couldn’t believe that he had either...

There was also a shadow of hope, a tiny gleam that looked so fragile and easily crushed.

Harry was dazed as he watched the alpha join Dippet at the front before joining the other champions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to clarify that Harry did not forgive Tom, but he is allowing Tom the chance to prove he's not a complete dck.  
> I think that's acceptable lol
> 
> Lustily also mentioned that the only thing she was disappointed in was that Tom did not get hexed once. My response to that is that he might still get hexed cause Durmstrang is definitely not happy with this turn of events. But I would also like to point out that they do respect Harry's decisions and a lot of their reactions are based on Harry's own reactions. Basically, if he attacks, they attack. If he shows restraint, they'll also hold back. Lil omegas from Durmstrang will kick their counterpart's butts if they think the alphas make decisions for them. *-*
> 
> This may be a cliffhanger? Maybe? I'm so bad at figuring those out, but seriously, I've been trying to get to this last scene since chapter 3 maybe. But I felt it was best to stop there instead of leaving you guys wondering what Tom was up to.
> 
> Also, I can't promise when the next update will be. I have been agonizing over the triwizarding tournament tasks for months and still haven't decided what to do. I'll try to figure it out soon though >.<
> 
> Thanks again for reading :) Any comments/suggestions/kudos will be greatly appreciated. I also tend to answer questions so if anything didn't make sense, feel free to ask :o


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three champions have been named and already Tom has caused a stir. It seems as though everyone has something to say about it, but to Tom, there's only one person's opinion that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...surprise? So I managed to do this before Xmas. So here's a holiday present for you all. I hope you guys enjoy it t.t
> 
> I'm pretty nervous about this. Probably since it's been so long -_- I was seriously beginning to feel like this chapter was cursed because it just didn't wanna come out, but I did it... Yay @.@

“Tom Marvolo Riddle!”

Dippet’s announcement was drowned out by the cheering of the audience, but Tom ignored it all.

His eyes were fixated on Harry. Because of this, Tom saw the exact moment the omega reacted to the announcement. He saw the way Harry’s frame went stock still as the words registered, then the way his head turned towards Tom’s direction.

Their eyes met across the distance. It was, perhaps, the first time their gazes met since Harry had fled from his room.

It was like a siren’s call and Tom stood on sure, steady legs ready to answer.

There were congratulatory pats on his shoulders and back as he left his place at the table. The cheering was almost deafening, but when Tom made no move to head towards Dippet, some of the noise died away to confusion.

With every step he took towards Harry, the noise continued to lessen until there was only the audible murmurs of gossip and questions.

“Other way, Riddle!”

“Is he walking out?”

“...Durmstrang…?”

Tom’s hands grew cold, warmth abandoning him in this moment. Every step had his heart beating faster and faster as he tried to scrutinize Harry’s reaction from a distance.

Harry stood still as though petrified in his stance, but his stance wasn’t stiff or closed off.

The omega was evidently surprised but nothing in his body language spoke of outright rejection. And yet, Tom searched for any sort of clue to tell him Harry’s state of mind. Were his fingers clenched in anger or excitement? And his arms? Were they held stiff against his body or did the way Harry's leaned forward convey anticipation?

The thoughts were all too much so Tom banished them all away, pushing away the paranoia.

He took in a deep breath and continued on. Each step was a battle and he won every single fight. He held his head high, his gait smooth and confident.

He would make this request and no matter the answer, Tom would accept it with grace.

It was only a scant few hours ago when he last saw the omega. Tom remembered how Harry had trembled against him, hands clutching onto his shoulders as their lips pressed together, softly.

They had met in the dark hours of the night, just like every other time before.

Whatever it was that had grown between them was fed in the dark, in secret meetings that had felt both exciting and dangerous. They had met under moonlight, slept beside one another in the darkness, and separated when light came.

Tom had almost destroyed everything in a fit of rage by bringing his own brand of darkness in their confrontation. Harry had tried to sever the last of their connection and almost succeeded shortly after, cloaked in the heavy shadows of his thoughts.

It was inevitable that their secrets would spill out one way or another. There was too much darkness between them. The absence of light meant that not only were they able to hide from others, but they hid from each other. Their true selves, so easily kept hidden away, because neither of the two was able to be more than the lovers they were.

If Tom had not dreamed of the morning sun illuminating the brown in Harry’s hair, he may have allowed Harry to run from him. If he had not dreamed of Harry's warm smile, maybe he would not be here right now.

He couldn't remember much of the dream now, but the warmth had lingered inside him even after meeting Harry’s cold gaze upon waking. It was not so long ago that he and Harry had spent a morning together, wrapped in each other. The dream had reminded him, and not only that, it had given him the first step to Harry’s heart.

Their infatuation had been born in the dark.

Tom was going to bring them to light.

Just like a seedling as it fought its way towards the warmth of the sustaining sun, so too would they. And whatever it was between them would be given the space and attention it needed to blossom.

It was with this conviction that allowed him to stand in front of the omega with the same confidence that carried him there.

His heart pounded as he watched the gold bleed into Harry’s eyes. Was this an omega responding to an alpha? Or was it just two people seeing through the cloud of misconceptions? Were they finally seeing eye to eye?

 _No_ , Tom thought as he stood in front of the omega _Not yet, but perhaps, in time..._

The next step should have been the hardest and yet, when Tom went down on one bended knee, his mind wasn't at all thinking about what the action meant. No, he was focused on the thought of what needed to be done to reach his goal. The words that he had whispered to his estranged omega sounded in his mind.

 _If I could make your heart jump_ …

Then the last step. Tom bent his head forward, allowing the nape of his neck to be exposed.

_If I could make your heart sing for me…_

His eyes remained open as he continued to breathe, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath.

He felt as though he was submerged in water. The noise of the Great Hall ceased to exist. Only his own breath was audible and that was it. He wasn’t drowning. Far from it, he felt like he was flying.

_Will you accept me then?_

There was movement above him, but Tom didn't dare move. He didn't even realize that he had held his breath until he felt the cool touch of Harry’s fingertips along his nape.

His breath rushed out of him in a soft exhale and his breathing resumed. The alpha allowed his eyes to slip closed, ingraining this moment into memory.

What a strange predicament Tom had found himself in.

Before today, Tom would have never believed that he would place himself in such a vulnerable position. The very idea that he would be made to bow his head and exposing his neck to another would have been unfathomable. But here he was, on one knee in front of Durmstrang’s omega.

It had been his choice to take this path. Perhaps, that was what made this act easier to bear. He had not been forced to do this. He had done this willingly, a concession of some sort for his trespass on Harry’s integrity.

It would be so easy to fall into the same trap of arrogance that had blinded him before. That Harry’s acceptance of this one request was inevitable, but Tom had learned from his mistakes.

The omega did not owe him this. Tom knew that if the roles had been reversed, Tom’s vindictiveness would have seen the omega humiliated in turn. Eye for an eye was the saying, but Tom always went for more than his pound of flesh in vengeance. Tom had never been satisfied with balance. Perhaps, it was just another matter for him to learn.

So Tom knew and understood just how disastrous things could have gone. It gave him greater insight into Harry’s character, but it was just a brief glimpse.

The reason why Harry had accepted would be something to ponder over for some time.

He felt Harry’s fingers slide through his hair and the scent of him, soothing lavender and freshness saturated Tom’s dark strands.

As he arose from his position, he caught a glimpse of the omega’s face. There was certainly astonishment there lurking in the green gold hue his eyes. The emotion softened the hard line of Harry’s lips into a more inviting curve even though it still wasn't quite yet a smile.

Tom turned away before he did something like push for more than Harry was willing to give at this moment. He had taken such liberties from the omega before, in the shadows of their rooms. He yearned to do so now, but he knew the result of needing his desires would be disastrous.

They were not ready. So he turned away. The next breath he took in carried with it Harry's scent and that gave him the strength to take the first step away from the omega.

He was the center of attention, as he often liked to be, but there was only one person that truly mattered.

As he passed an astonished Dippet, he gave a curt nod. No one else saw the way his lips curved into a smirk as he left the Great Hall.

His focus shifted to the Tournament, but it never strayed too far or too long from Harry.

He was going to win this. Anything else was unforgivable.

 

* * *

 

Tom left the cheering of the crowd behind and made his way to where the other champions waited. The weight of their gazes, heavy and invasive, slid off easily enough, but another replaced it as he came to fully accept what he had done.

He was Hogwarts’ champion now.

Tom had made no attempts to hide his disinterest in the tournament, despite how many had encouraged him to enter. Prestige and glory awaited him, they had said to entice him, but Tom had never taken the bait.

He just wasn't interested in being used and he did see it as that if he were to enter under their advisement. Tom was a strong and capable wizard, not only in magical power, but he was intelligent and was quick to think on his feet. To the majority, the Head Boy was the perfect choice as champion and yet, Tom had rejected the idea of entering the tournament for the amusement of others.

How pleasantly surprised the student body must have been when his name was called.

Perhaps some believed they had changed his mind, but no, Tom couldn't have that.

It could be argued that he had done this for the omega he wanted to court.

Evidently so, but who said that it was the only reason? Tom certainly didn't.

The rumors would fly, speculations and gossip running wild. Tom knew well enough that his Slytherin peers would remain tight lipped about the fight that almost came to be, but any other gossip? What little they had, they would try to use it to their advantage, but even the majority of Slytherin was in the dark. It was better to maintain silence and have the outsiders believe that they chose to withhold information than for it to be revealed that the Slytherins were just as ignorant.

Tom had plenty of work to do when he returned to Slytherin.

The double doors to the room opened smoothly without a whisper of complaint. Even so, the two other champions glanced up at his arrival.

The room wasn't particularly large, but the high ceiling and all that space filled only by two other bodies made it seem so.

“Hogwarts’ Head Boy,” the Beauxbaton champion remarked when Tom entered.

“Delacour,” Tom acknowledged then turned his focus to the Durmstrang champion.

Tom expected to feel a spark of anger, of jealousy, something explosive that would burn. This was, after all, the alpha that had wrapped himself around Tom’s omega, if the evidence was to be believed.

None of that happened. Instead, there was only apathy as his eyes swept over the quiet alpha. There was nothing about Viktor Krum that provoked Tom’s instincts into acting.

Krum stood at a distance, tall and the embodiment of all qualities that a proud alpha must have, but there was something bereft about him. Tom subtly scented the air for a hint of that blankness that Durmstrang’s scent suppressors caused, but no, the scent of alpha was there, faint as it was.

How peculiar.

When the silence became too obvious, Krum glanced up.

 _Ah_. There it was. It wasn't what Tom was expecting, but the meeting of their eyes made Tom’s inner alpha perk up in attention. It wasn't jealousy but wariness that arose within Tom and he had plenty to be wary of.

This Viktor Krum was still an alpha, possibly the most dangerous one aside from Tom himself. Tom could only assume that the other alpha was well learned in Dark Arts as Durmstrang Institute liked to boast.

It seemed that the Durmstrang champion was regarding Tom with equal wariness. There was no hostility which was surprising to Tom, especially after the scene he and Harry had made in the common rooms.

Perhaps that would come later. For now, he gave the other alpha the same nod he bestowed upon the beta Delacour. This gesture could be taken as a sign of acknowledgment, one champion to another. Or it could be taken as a slight, acknowledging Krum as he would a beta.

It would be up to Krum to decide which Tom meant and even then, Tom wouldn't lose no matter what the other alpha chose.

Krum barely acknowledged the gesture before the doors were pushed open once more.

The three Heads entered and behind them, an unexpected visitor. The sight of Professor Dumbledore was surprising enough that Tom’s friendly facade wavered but didn’t slip.

Immediately, Tom schooled his features into one of muted anticipation. He had so much more control than to show his surprise but Dumbledore’s appearance irritated him.

Dumbledore’s interference never boded well for Tom. The only true reaction he allowed himself was to growl in the safety of his mind.

Each Head went to their respective student.

Tom was faced with both Dippet and Dumbledore, but only Dippet engaged him at first. He had to endure the enthusiastic congratulations, playing the part of a somewhat humble but motivated champion. Even worse, Dumbledore’s own felicitations had to be received in a similar manner, but Tom, nevertheless, went through with it flawlessly. It irked even more that Dumbledore somehow managed to sound genuine in his greeting.

There was just something about Dumbledore’s disarming manner of speaking that made Tom’s skin itch. Perhaps it was because Dumbledore had never shown Tom any favor or leniency. It reminded Tom of how his muggle caretakers had looked at him, how they had feared him.

Of course, Dumbledore was much more knowledgeable about magic and stronger in it, as well, so his fear of an eleven year old Tom Riddle hadn't made sense then. But Tom had learned. He knew that knowledge could be gained and power could be obtained and so, whenever the two wizards interacted, they moved to a particularly intricate dance.

Dumbledore, as far as Tom knew, was the only person outside Slytherin that had a suspicion of Tom’s true nature. And that meant that Professor Dumbledore wasn't fond of him, at all. He was pressured into treating Tom genially, as he would any other student. Tom knew and not only that, he returned the sentiment with his own feelings of scorn and hostility. The sum of his feelings was reflected right back, all with a charming smile, as Tom’s favored Head Boy persona was known for.

So this change of attitude, this genuine response to Tom’s appointed champion status put the Slytherin alpha on edge.

He didn't have much time to ponder over it though. Dippet took up his attention and while it was easy enough to placate Hogwarts’ Headmaster, the old alpha had a keen sense of when someone indulged in his blathering instead of actively participating.

The Headmaster seemed to be over the moon with Tom as Hogwarts’ champion. The sanctity of personal space seemed to have vanished as the Headmaster continued to clap him on the back, boasting how he just _knew_ that Tom couldn't resist entering the Tournament.

At that moment, it felt as though all his practice in socializing was meant for this, for this one singular moment where Dippet’s smug, grating voice could simply wash over him without Tom pulling out his wand in response.

“The cup chose wisely,” Dippet smiled widely, all pearly whites on display that he aimed at Dumbledore. “I dare say that the cup was just waiting for Tom’s name. I just knew that Tom, here, couldn't resist. Honor, fame, recognition… Not to mention the hefty sum of galleons that's awarded to the champion that wins.”

He clapped Tom on the shoulder again, beaming. “Tom will surely bring the cup to Hogwarts this year, isn't that right, my boy?”

At least that, Tom could agree with. Tom nodded as expected, a charming smile curving his lips almost instinctively. “Of course, Headmaster. I am honored to be given the opportunity to represent Hogwarts.”

“I’m surprised you wished to enter, Tom,” Dumbledore felt the need to remark, blue eyes twinkling. “Though I suppose, when one is given the right motivation...”

Tom bristled at the comment, even when a part of him made note that at least this aspect hadn't changed. Dumbledore enjoyed needling him, poking and prodding with words just because he could.

Any other would assume the words were harmless, but Dumbledore, being one of the very few that could easily see through him, never made such useless small talk with him.

“Now, now, Albus, don’t tease the boy,” Dippet scolded lightly. “Whatever it is that he’s seeking -- recognition, fame, money, or even the attention of a certain handsome omega...” he gave Tom a sly smile. “It is a worthy cause whether it's one or all of them!”

Tom maintained the charming smile, nodding in agreement and echoing his earlier response. “It’ll be a great honor to win the Tournament for Hogwarts.”

The words appeased the Headmaster, despite being redundant. Dumbledore nodded in acquiescence, a kindly smile on his face. It didn't fool Tom at all for he knew that the professor rarely left things alone when his interest was piqued.

For now though, the matter of Dumbledore’s involvement was not as important as getting through the Tournament itself. Only if Dumbledore interfered would Tom have to reevaluate.

He most likely would, but until Dumbledore made a move, Tom would ignore him as much as possible.

Dippet leaned closer, still riding the surge of excitement that came with Tom’s announcement as Hogwarts’ champion.

“Now, we have much to discuss,” Dippet declared jovially. “After the last Tournament's disaster, the Heads of each school have given careful thought to the tasks. This year-”

“Have further safety measures been taken?” Dumbledore inquired with true concern. Tom glanced at the Professor, for once in agreement.

“What was that?” Dippet halted in his train of thought, sidetracked. “Safety measures? Oh. No, no, nothing new…” he seemed embarrassed to say, but then perked up immediately. “It was concluded that the mishaps were due to the lack of thought being given to the tasks. It's only three champions against whatever challenges they're pitted against.”

Dippet turned to Tom with what he must have thought was a reassuring smile but only made him look constipated. It looked strained and uncomfortable. Even Dippet didn't believe what he was saying.

“This year's different,” the Headmaster argued, “We have a delightful set of tasks for our champions, well thought out and planned! They're not as blasé as the ones in the past, oh no!” Dipper clapped Tom on the shoulder. His enthusiasm was grating on the younger alpha’s nerves.

He even somewhat envied Durmstrang’s champion whose Headmaster was speaking quietly and solemnly. Even Beauxbaton’s Headmistress was talking to her champion with animated gestures but quietly enough that their voices didn't carry.

“Now, I can’t tell you what the task is, of course not, but-” Dippet warned then abruptly stopped. “Oh, perhaps it's time to start the general announcement.”

“That would be best,” Dumbledore agreed pleasantly.

Dippet glanced at the other Headmasters. “Maybe a minute or so, just so that the others…”

“No need. We 'ave been waiting,” Beauxbaton’s Headmistress announced. There was no doubt that she had been listening in, most likely trying to gauge Tom’s strengths or weaknesses.

“Patiently, even,” Durmstrang’s Headmaster added.

Karkaroff was watching them in covert glances, his countenance neutral, as was his student’s. Durmstrang’s alpha champion had no qualms staring his fill though. Tom met his gaze with an unflinching stare, but the other alpha only looked at him with that unreadable expression. Blank, neither hostile or friendly.

“Ah-hem,” Dippet cleared his throat, covering up his embarrassment. “As I was telling Tom here -- Well, this applies to all the champions so listen closely.”

Then, with a bit of solemnity that finally eased some of Tom’s exasperation over his school’s leader, Dippet began explaining.

“The Triwizarding Tournament,” Dippet stated formally. “Three champions, three tasks, but only one will be victorious. Each task will test the wizard’s or witch’s character and abilities.”

“Courage, intelligence,” he listed. “And of course, magical ability.”

“The three tasks will test all of these combined.’ Dippet promised. “It will be dangerous, no doubt about that, but a little bit of danger is to be expected.”

That was an understatement, especially if there were no improvements made in regards to the champions’ safety.

“And the tasks for this year have been given a lot of thought to. Each Head has contributed to what tasks have been chosen, but of course, the details of each event will _only_ ,” he stressed that one single word, eying the other school leaders with a clear warning, “...be revealed in due time. Normally, the weighing if the wands ceremony takes place a week before the task. However, due to the special considerations made to this year’s tournament, it has been moved to accommodate the tasks.”

“Now, with that settled,” Dippet beamed, no doubt feeling thoroughly accomplished. “The champions may--”

“Not all is settled,” Durmstrang’s Headmaster spoke up, calling all their attention to him. “I have a matter that needs to be addressed.”

He turned his gaze towards Tom.

The rest of the occupants had begun to turn towards the door. The Beauxbaton beta and her Headmistress had already taken steps to leave, along with Tom.

Tom, too, was surprised at being called out, but he hid it carefully. He neither moved forward nor back, just stood there as he waited for Karkaroff to elaborate on his concerns.

Headmaster Dippet wasn't as subtle in his confusion.

“O-Oh,” Dippet stammered, caught off guard. “Is it a tournament concern or…?”

Karkaroff dipped his head briefly, a slight nod of the head that barely counted as such.

Delacour looked displeased at the thought of further talk but remained by her Madam’s side.

“It is a personal concern,” Karkaroff said in distaste, eying the Beauxbaton pair. “A matter between Hogwarts and my own Durmstrang.”

Maxime scoffed at the statement. “We will not be excluded if it is a matter of Tournament affairs.” Her expression twisted in displeasure as she added, “Especially now since it seems that Hogwarts and Durmstrang are further entangled than previously thought.”

The accusation seemed to startle Dippet whose relaxed form straightened in attention. “I beg your pardon?”

For Durmstrang’s Headmaster, it broke whatever cool demeanor he was playing with. “That is precisely the point,” he sniped then turned to Dippet. “Your champion must rescind his request.”

Tom considered the words carefully, sounding them out in his mind.

He violently rejected them.

Slowly, he turned to face Durmstrang’s alpha headmaster once more. Karkaroff met his gaze with an unyielding stare of his own.

The soft tinkling of Fleur's amused laughter cut through the tension of the air before it abruptly stopped.

“I beg your pardon?” Dippet blinked in a mix of confusion and surprise.

Maxime laughed as well but soon realized that Durmstrang’s Headmaster was serious in his request. She scoffed then even while being amused. “Really, Karkaroff? It was just a jest,” she said with an indulgent smile “Surely, you can't be this concerned over a little flirting?”

When Karkaroff refused to answer her questions, she peered at him with raised brows. “This is your urgent concern? That an alpha has propositioned your pack omega? How preposterous.”

The alpha’s lips pressed into a tight line of irritation but he said nothing to contradict her words.

Dippet frowned, dismissing Karkaroff’s concerns. “I see no harm in Tom’s offer.”

Perhaps it was the outright manner in which Dippet had treated Karkaroff's concern that sparked the flame. The Durmstrang alpha saw that he had no allies in this, but Karkaroff still tried to continue his argument.

“Potter is Durmstrang’s pack omega,” he stated as though it needed to be said. “Such a distraction may be detrimental to the alphas under my care. I will do what needs be to ensure their safety.”

“You mean, to ensure your chances at the cup,” Maxime sighed, dismissive.

“That’s not-”

“It is,” the Headmistress stated simply. “I do not fault you for your concern. I, myself, would do all I can to help my girls.” A pause. “Within legal means, of course,” she smiled dotingly.

Dippet had remained far too quiet. For all that he had seemed accepting of Tom's actions or even amused by them, the older alpha hadn't thought too much about how it would affect the two schools.

He rubbed his chin in thought with a pensive furrow between his brows. Dippet seemed to be at a loss on what to do. Then he glanced at Tom and seemed to come to a conclusion.

He shrugged at the displeased Durmstrang Head alpha. “I don’t see what the problem is. If Mr. Potter had been chosen as a champion, then I can understand the conundrum. As it is, he is not.”

Instead of appeasing Durmstrang’s alpha, Karkaroff only seemed to become further agitated though it was not so easily observed. His voice, when he spoke, was low with anger.

“Think, _carefully_ , Headmaster Dippet,” he warned sternly. He eyed the other alpha as though trying to convey his concerns through telepathic means. For all Tom knew, perhaps he had.

“I am giving the situation my utmost concern and -- Oh,” Dippet’s body grew rigid at some realization, eyebrows shooting up. “I-I see.”

The tone of those two uttered words was a warning to Tom.

Dippet turned towards him with an air of reluctance, unwilling to meet his eyes.

The temptation to find out exactly what that 'I see’ meant was almost impossible to resist. The spell to dive into his mind was on the tip of his tongue, but all eyes were on Dippet and Tom. Especially Dumbledore’s, who watched in silent and keen observation.

Tom bit back the words. He needed much more to perform the spell with full confidence. Less distance between them and eye contact for the best attempt.

He stood straight, awaiting the Headmaster’s decision.

 _Look at me_ , Tom urged but only within his own mind.

When Dippet placed a hand on Tom’s shoulder, Tom already knew what he would say. He didn't need to read his mind to know that Hogwarts’ Head alpha had folded in submission to Durmstrang.

It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Tom,” Dippet began in what he thought to be a soothing tone.

“You understand, don’t you, my boy?” He implored, but no, Tom didn't understand. Who knew what the Headmaster was thinking. Perhaps he wanted to avoid conflict between the two schools.

The words only infuriated the younger alpha, but he allowed that anger to freeze instead of running rampant. When Tom didn't reply, Dippet finally allowed their eyes to meet.

Guilt left Dippet’s mind wide open and slipped inside like a shadow.

The man was so distracted by his own thoughts, his nerves running rampant like a cut wire. Uncontrolled and only growing stronger. It was a perfect environment for someone like Tom who disguised his presence behind the mess of emotions.

It was as Tom suspected. Despite being a Head alpha, Dippet only comfortably exercised his control over those under his authority. There was a skittering sense of nervousness that lined the Headmaster’s prominent thoughts.

He didn't enjoy conflict and wanted the roads between the three schools paved smooth and problem free. Tom, despite being his favorite (and this thought was muffled like an ill kept secret) was like a root breaking through that smooth path. A problem, one easily fixed or so Dippet believed.

Dippet was willing to acquiesce to Durmstrang’s alpha, if only to avoid conflict. And from his interactions with Tom, he believed that Tom, too, would fold. After all, Dippet believed Tom to be a clever but agreeable alpha. Truly remarkable and unique in his lack of aggression.

That was the price of Tom’s charming ways.

Well then. If Dippet would not fight, then Tom had no problems doing so.

Tom looked into the Headmaster’s eyes and said, “Are you implying that I am sabotaging Durmstrang’s chance at the cup?”

He saw the Headmaster’s thoughts come to a screeching halt, then become flooded in a smog of guilt and hesitation. Thoughts whirled by too quickly for Tom to really grasp at them. Doing so could possibly alert the Headmaster of Tom’s presence. Even the most unobservant of minds could feel when a foreign touch interfered with a stream of thoughts.

All Tom was able to grasp before it was swept away was 'Second’ and a sense of caution.

Tom had enough of the Headmaster. His hesitance, his easily swayed mind. He could feel his own anger leeching out and he allowed it to, oozing into the Headmaster’s mind like slow acting poison. The Headmaster was getting a headache.

A hand fell on his shoulder, pulling him away from the Headmaster’s thoughts. Even with the abrupt departure, he had left Dippet’s mind seamlessly without detection.

Dumbledore, for who else would so confidently disrupt his plans, smiled at him. At least this time, the warm facade the other alpha put up was a little more strained than when he first arrived. His hand tightened briefly before releasing.

Dumbledore either suspected or he knew just what Tom had done. But like in all their other interactions, he took a more cautious route and instead of revealing Tom, the older wizard just put a stop to what he felt was wrong.

“Now, Tom, I’m sure that's not at all what Dippet was implying,” Dumbledore implored for their audience.

He turned that all too knowing gaze upon the others, keeping up this cheerful front.

Dumbledore turned back to Tom. He made a show of really looking at the alpha champion before his face split into such a cheerful smile that Tom almost believed it himself.

With a kind of wistfulness that Tom abhorred, Dumbledore said, “Isn't it obvious?” He threw that winning smile back at Dippet. “Our Tom here is in love!”

“L-love?” Dippet stuttered in surprise. Tom was glad he was no longer in the man’s mind.

 _Love_. Tom wanted to scowl but not because it may possibly be true. The word may have been too much, but Tom certainly felt something for the omega. He didn't bother to correct Dumbledore. His reasons for not doing so weren't entirely clear to him.

Karkaroff was openly scowling now. “Be that as it may, Hogwart’s champion propositioning an omega under my care is unacceptable.”

Dumbledore didn't falter even once, but there was a change in him. Tom felt it, a shift in tactic that seemed to dissipate some of the warmth that Dumbledore tried to instill.

“There are no rules stating an alpha cannot make the request to an omega just because they belong to different schools,” Dumbledore said calmly.

“Ah, yes,” Karkaroff glared then gave the alpha professor a mean sneer. “You would know that, wouldn't you?”

Instead of being baited, Dumbledore replied with a simple and blunt, “Yes. I do.”

The two alphas stared at one another, eyes locked. Neither was willing to consider submitting to the other and that was very clear.

The tension had once again escalated, two alphas refusing to back down.

 _This is bloody ridiculous_. Tom thought, but he was staring at Dumbledore. He had always thought of the other alpha as his enemy. The older wizard was powerful, but he restrained himself from greatness.

They were nothing alike for Tom wanted nothing more than to _be_ great.

“This is absurd,” Maxime complained, echoing his thoughts and most likely, everyone else’s in the room. “Why not just ask the omega, himself, if he prefers to break the tradition or not?”

Dumbledore broke the staring contest and yet, somehow, it didn't feel as though the Durmstrang Headmaster came out the victor. Not when it caused Karkaroff to glower at the interruption, Dumbledore’s dismissal of him, evident.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he answered Beauxbaton's Headmistress with a jovial smile. “That’s a splendid idea, Madame Maxime.”

Karkaroff didn't seem to think so, not according to the scowl on his face. “The omega was pressured into accepting when Alpha Riddle propositioned him in front of all the schools. Honor would demand that he keeps to his word.”

The way he said it was so matter of fact that it made Tom’s inner alpha bristle and snarl. The reaction was ridiculous, but Tom kept composure. This alpha had no idea who he was trying to rile up but perhaps, he would come to learn.

The words did rankle though. Tom found that he didn't much like the implication hidden in those words. It wasn't even the way Karkaroff tried to cast doubt on why Harry had accepted, it was because it implied that the Durmstrang Headmaster had such knowledge of Harry’s mind.

Perhaps, it was ridiculous for Tom to react in such a possessive way. It was only logical that professors and the Headmasters were familiar with their students, but logic was never an easy thing to adhere to when it came to alphas and their omegas.

As Tom stared at the offending alpha, at Harry’s Headmaster, he wondered if Karkaroff knew how deeply his words were digging at Tom.

He didn't play into the other alpha’s plans, not like Dippet. He felt that he had a better sense of who Harry was than this wizard who had spent years as the omega’s Headmaster.

Perhaps, if those words had been thrown at him just shortly after meeting Harry, Tom would have been in danger of believing them.

So much had changed since that first day.

Tom would never be able to forget the calculated look in the omega’s eyes, the green ablaze with impending retribution.

Nor would Tom forget their intimate clash in the quiet of his room, the way Harry had raised his wand in defense, all fluid grace in his movement.

Most of all, he would not forget the way that Harry had all but melted in his arms when their lips met.

He had believed that the damage between them was irreparable but Harry had come to him. Just as he had come to Harry after being named champion.

All these things that Tom now knew about Durmstrang’s omega. As he returned the Headmaster’s stare, Tom wondered if the alpha truly knew what kind of a wizard he had for his student.

Tom didn't think so. Otherwise, he would not try to encourage this front. This idea that something like hundreds of watching eyes would truly convince Harry, brilliant and fierce and oh so stubborn Harry, into agreeing? It was laughable.

After coming to terms with who Harry was, Tom had no doubt that the omega had made his decision free of peer pressure.

And so, Tom did nothing to stop the suggestion from being put into action. He countered Karkaroff’s statement easily enough, hiding sharp teeth behind a charming and inquisitive smile.

“I have heard that Durmstrang is renowned for their progressive stance with the potential of omegan aptitude,” Tom spoke up while maintaining a look of curiosity. “It makes me wonder, why then, its Headmaster has such little faith in one of his students. Unless… Omega Potter is the exception to Durmstrang's standards…?”

He was careful to keep the disdain from leaking into his words, but even with that, Karkaroff's face flushed red with indignation. Tom’s words were delicate enough that they were not outright offensive. And yet, those same words caged Durmstrang’s Headmaster in a corner.

If Karkaroff refused to drop his demands, he would be forced to admit one of two things. One, that he, himself, believed that Harry was weak and therefore Harry’s judgment was questionable due to his omega nature. Or two, admit that Durmstrang’s standards had slipped and all those that boasted of Durmstrang’s progressive movement towards omegas were falsely exaggerated.

Personal reputation versus school reputation.

Tom didn't want to miss a moment of Karkaroff’s agony. He watched, transfixed, hungry to know which of the two would be sacrificed if the Durmstrang Headmaster was foolish enough to continue.

There always the option to let it go. It would be so easy for Karkaroff to let it go, at least compared to the alternatives.

Dippet looked aghast to see Tom challenging Durmstrang’s head alpha while Dumbledore didn't look at all shocked that Tom had shed this fake, humble persona.

All eyes had shifted between Karkaroff and Tom, now. The Beauxbatons seemed highly entertained. Viktor Krum remained impassive but his eyes darted between his Headmaster and Tom, calculating and thoughtful.

“Well, then,” Maxime broke the silence. “Let us call for Omega Potter and hear his thoughts on the matter. It's the logical step, is it not?”

It was a hidden insult to all alphas for their loss of reason when it came to omegas but it seemed mostly aimed towards Karkaroff.

The glare the Durmstrang alpha shot at Maxime was scalding, but the beta only smiled as though she was indulging a spoiled child.

It looked as though Durmstrang’s Head alpha would continue refusing to yield. His chin jutted out and his eyes were narrowed and ablaze with indignation, not at all like a leader should be. His lips were bloodless with how firmly he was pressing them together.

The atmosphere was tense now, waiting for a moment that would break the fragile silence.

Only Tom and the Beauxbatons didn't seem to mind. He leaned against one of the sturdy desks, pose relaxed, and reveled in the brewing tension around him.

Tom was almost certain that the alpha would continue this farce. Perhaps he was that stubborn, that arrogant, that he would blindly ignore his student’s own decisions.

But then, to Tom’s disappointment, Karkaroff took a deep breath and cooled his anger.

He relented, shoulders relaxing from their tight position.

“Very well,” Karkaroff said curtly. “I will speak to Omega Potter myself.”

“Why not bring the boy here then?” Maxime goaded. Tom smirked at the suggestion. He was all for it, after all, but it seemed as though Karkaroff finally realized what a tight spot he had gotten himself into.

His frown only deepened and he outright scowled at the woman. “I will speak with Omega Potter as this is a Durmstrang affair.”

 _Hypocrite_ , Tom sneered mentally.

The head alpha stalked towards the door, throwing one last glance at the group. “If I find my suspicions to be true, I shall address the issue once more. Until then, good evening.”

It was the best retreat that Karkaroff could muster and while it wasn't what Tom wanted, he felt satisfied enough by the encounter. He glanced at Madame Maxime and her champion and saw the smug smile on her lips. He thought briefly of an alliance but not for more than a second.

He didn't know her reasons for goading Durmstrang, but whatever it was, it wasn't for his betterment.

Once the door closed behind the Karkaroff and his champion, there was quiet for just a moment before everyone was speaking once more.

“My word,” Headmaster Dippet was fretting. “I never imagined such a fuss over this…”

“Do you truly believe this would cause a problem in the tournament?” He turned to Dumbledore for guidance, fingers twisting in a blatant show of nerves. The other wizard was smiling though and Tom didn't like how those all too knowing eyes were focused on him.

“Some trouble, perhaps,” he concluded to Dippet. And yet, his smile remained bright and cheery as usual. “But I think overall, it'll come to a marvelous conclusion after such a rocky start.”

The older wizard couldn't possibly know anything about what was going on between Durmstrang and the Slytherins, Tom knew. But such a cryptic message had him wondering if perhaps the professor was more aware than most…

Tom wanted to scowl at the interfering alpha but he was in a good mood from his confrontation with Karkaroff.

Beauxbaton had already left without further comment, leaving only Tom with the gossiping wizards.

“Headmaster,” Tom said, calling the alpha’s attention.

“Ah, yes,” Dippet blinked. “You're free to return to the Hall.” He sighed as though just realizing what a heavy burden his title caused him. He grimaced then, bringing a hand to the spot between his brows. “I might as well turn in. All this unsavory business is giving me a headache.”

“I can fetch some potions if you need them, Headmaster,” Tom offered with a charming smile. But Dippet simply waved his hand in dismissal.

“No, no.” Dippet murmured, “I have some of my own in my quarters if I need them. Thank you though.”

Tom inclined his head to hide his smirk. “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 _So much for that_ , Harry thought as the feast continued around them.

He felt as though he was in a dream. Things happened too fast or too slow and everything felt surreal as though any moment now, he'd awaken to the start of a new and less bizarre day.

Harry had basically announced that he approved of Tom’s endeavours to win his favor.

In front of the whole entire school.

No, not just the entire school, he had accepted the request in front of _three_ schools.

Harry wasn't all too sure of why he had done it, other than the fact that he couldn't help but respect Tom’s sheer audacity.

No, it wasn't even that. Harry had to admit that even with everything between them, the confusion and pain, he couldn't erase those moments they shared that brought him such feelings of belonging and ecstasy.

Even if the months were to pass and his body forgot Tom’s touch, Harry would still remember. And some part of him would yearn for the alpha. Whether it was for those simple moments where bodily pleasure was shared or when they slept in each other’s arms, so at peace and uncaring of the outside world, Harry wasn't sure. Deep down, he had a feeling that it was both.

His own tumultuous thoughts were affecting the others. His actions hadn't helped to lessen the confusion either.

Harry hadn't had a chance to properly speak to the alphas. He knew he should, that it was necessary and becoming increasingly dire to do so but the situation had escalated so rapidly. He barely had time to process it himself, let alone speak to his peers about it.

He needed to.

As the heart of Durmstrang’s group, Harry’s actions affected them all. He was supposed to be a calming influence and instead, he was causing all this chaos and confusion. He felt a stab of guilt that he was failing his task, his purpose for even being there.

A hand on his shoulder jolted him from his thoughts. A treacle tart was held out in offering to him.

“Omega?” One of his alphas, Luka, questioned cautiously.

It was clear that the other quiet alpha was concerned. They all were but with Viktor absent, the other alphas and betas were uncertain how to broach the subject.

They had more decorum to do so in public though. All they were able to do in this moment was to keep an eye on him and since Viktor wasn't present, the task seemed to have fallen on Luka’s shoulders.

“Do you need some air?” Luka asked quietly.

All the Durmstrang students were watching them while doing their own thing. Alphas and betas speaking together, eating, laughing, smiling… All with a hint of strain, with eyes darting to Harry, quick and fleeting but all the more watchful.

Harry shook his head. He didn't want another scene. He didn't want more eyes on them, scrutinizing and dissecting every gesture and move.

The alpha watched him with quiet reserve. There was neither judgment nor derision in his expression, just patience.

“I've found fresh air to be helpful when pursuing troublesome thoughts,” Luka offered without being pushy about it. It was more than what Harry was used to receiving from the normally reserved alpha. “I find that I am in such need now, if you will accompany me? Just a few minutes if you’re amenable, Omega Potter.”

Harry’s lips quirked up into a half smile at the offer. It was kind of the alpha to offer him this reprieve while he weathered the tumultuous thoughts.

“Of course, alpha,” Harry accepted with a grateful nod.

It wasn't surprising that when Harry stood, the eyes of his classmates immediately fell upon him. Harry couldn't bring himself to meet their gazes but some understanding must have passed between them and Luka. The chatter continued as Harry followed the quiet alpha into the outside the Hall.

They didn't go far, just far enough that the noise of the Great Hall fell to a quiet hum. It wasn't quite the open field that Harry expected, but the quieter atmosphere was helpful anyway.

Harry felt less stifled without so many voices echoing around him. Luka was so quiet and his presence was intrusive, a sentinel just watching over him. Harry felt grateful.

It was here that he allowed his thoughts to unravel, allowing them freedom to go where they wished in his mind. He thought about their arrival in Hogwarts and he thought about everything that led up to it, the past that shaped his future.

His presentation as omega.

His admittance into Durmstrang.

His professors there who taught him his worth and kindled the spark of yearning to be more than just omega.

Tom’s kisses… his touch… and the heat it sent racing through his blood. It was something that Harry had never experienced before.

Even thinking of it now, it brought a flush to his face.

And remembering Tom’s actions, his words that were so cutting and cold, the opposite extreme of how he had touched Harry… It made bile rise up from his stomach. It brought another new emotion that he never quite felt, shame and embarrassment over his wanton actions.

He rubbed away tears of frustration, scowling at the sting of emotions.

The omega took in a deep breath, holding it for a beat before releasing it. He needed to compose himself. Harry needed to think logically.

He needed to find out the truth of what had happened. He could do no less.

He needed to not be alone with Tom Riddle.

His heart felt torn over the decision. Part of it muttered dark things, unwilling to go even so much as a step towards the alpha that hurt him. But the other part… Harry was not yet ready to listen to those fervent whispers. Wasn't it enough that he accept Tom’s request?

It had to be.

When he looked up, his watchful alpha was waiting. Luka tilted his head in encouragement, ready to listen if Harry needed him to.

This is what Durmstrang taught their alphas. The importance of balance, of alpha and Omega working together.

“I’m sorry,” Harry told him resolutely. “I must apologize… No, I want to apologize. My behavior since we’ve arrived has been neglectful… I have been amiss in my duty. It was not right of me.”

By the end, Harry bowed his head, showing his nape for a moment before he straightened. The alpha was just looking at him though, considering and thoughtful.

Then Luka sighed. “I presume that you will want to apologize to the rest of the pack…?” He muttered softly.

“Ah… yes, tonight, when we return to the ship,” Harry admitted. He worried for a moment that the alpha would reject the apology, but Luka only nodded in that solemn manner of his.

“Good,” he stated, “then I shall wait until the others have heard what you have to say.”

It felt like condemnation and Harry tried to ignore the sense of disgrace that came with it

“So be it,” Harry said, resigned. He turned to go back to the Hall, but the alpha gently grasped his arm.

“Do not misunderstand, Omega Potter,” Luka told him gently. “There is no need to apologize and you will see that when the others support me in this.”

The admission surprised him and it was obvious from the quirk on the alpha’s lips that whatever face Harry was making was amusing enough.

Luka let go, hand falling to his side as he walked ahead without another word. A few steps ahead, the alpha waited when Harry didn't fall into step with him.

The omega quickly caught up and they walked back in comfortable silence. Harry felt lighter than when he had left.

They were both surprised to find the rest of the Durmstrang pack at the entrance, coats pulled on and ready to return.

It made sense when their lead alpha, Viktor, came forward to meet the approaching pair.

“The Head Alpha has returned to the ship,” Viktor told them. “We were going to return, as well.”

The ease in which the group came together shouldn't have been surprising. But for Harry, who had been feeling out of touch with his group, it felt like a pleasant shock. There was no awkward shuffling, no getting into place, just the group walking together and shifting towards their normal place in the pack.

Surrounded as he was by the familiar shapes of his alphas, Harry felt his mind settle. The familiarity of the group’s dynamics calmed Harry down. Center goes the heart, the omega. Alphas and betas surrounded him. Protect the heart.

Harry drew strength and confidence from the familiar, feeling more like himself now. And with his comfortable mood, so too, did the alphas start to relax and unwind. Despite wanting explanation, the alphas were, more or less, content in the moment.

It was a loop of actions and reactions, a fine balance of omega and alpha.

The omega turned his head to the right and met the eyes of another alpha who nodded at him. To his left, one of the betas titled his head towards the doors.

Harry noticed the group slow and he immediately became more alert. Those in front of him had gone tense, just for a brief moment, before they seemed to soldier on. Perhaps another omega would have just followed their lead, but Harry wasn't one to do so.

He caught a familiar scent, one that made his heart skip a beat. Harry faced warring emotions. One side wanted to keep looking forward, eyes fixed on the backs of the alphas in front. And the other…

Harry gritted his teeth and broke out of the group. The peaceful lull of quiet that had been shared amongst the group snapped with his departure.

Behind him, the alphas and betas had come to a stop. He could sense the trickle of discontent among them, but they were too well trained to show it.

“Tom,” Harry acknowledged as he came to face Hogwarts’ Head Boy.

Tom Riddle had stood by as the Durmstrang group came upon him then passed him without even a nod of acknowledgment. Harry wondered if Tom truly would have let them pass without calling out to Harry.

“Omega Potter,” Tom acknowledged with a dip of his head.

They stood there, caught in time. Harry was unsure of what to say and there were too many thoughts spilling into his mind again. He had questions, things he wanted to find out.

But how to go about it? The trust was broken between them if it ever existed at all. No, Harry wasn't being fair. There had been something between them, but it was hard to say what exactly.

Even just looking at the alpha, Harry felt torn. It felt strange, standing there between Tom and the Durmstrang group, caught in between.

Harry took a step towards the dark haired alpha then came to a stop. His earlier resolution came to him then. _Don't be alone with Tom Riddle._

But he wasn't alone.

With his confidence gathered, Harry spoke to his once lover. “Alpha Riddle.” Their eyes met, interlocked, their gazes fitting together just as easily as they had in each other’s arms. Harry couldn't look away even if he wanted to.

Fortunately, Tom then presented Harry with a vial which immediately drew the omega’s eyes.

A slim vial and inside, a silvery substance that could only be one thing.

“I know you have questions,” Tom spoke softly as though to keep the conversation between just them. “Here is your answer. You only need to reach out and take it.”

Harry’s eyes darted from the vial to Tom’s face, trying to read the impassive expression he had there.

Was it a trick? Or was Harry’s suspicion based solely on his reluctance to interact with Tom?

The answer was right there.

What harm could it do?

Harry reached out and Tom let take him it. There was no power play or any attempt to bargain. As soon as Harry’s fingers wrapped around the glass, Tom simply released it into his keeping.

He peered into the vial, oh so curious. How much of the previous night would change based on what he saw there?

Harry tucked it away into his robes.

“No demand for repayment? No favors owed?” Harry murmured, eying the relaxed alpha. He looked far too comfortable for the tension between them.

Would Tom be insulted by the insinuation?

“No,” Tom replied without a hint of irritation. “I have caused… far more damage to you than I can possibly amend for with such a small thing.”

“This is what is owed to you,” Tom elaborated when Harry didn't reply. “There is more owed to you. An apology, for one.”

“Don't.” A voice interrupted, startling both Harry and Tom.

Viktor had been watching the exchange quietly, but he could not stop himself from interfering now. He stepped forward, putting himself between Durmstrang’s omega and the interfering alpha.

He shook his head as though in disbelief.

“You wish to offer an apology? Here? Now?” Viktor’s voice was sharp and curt. “In front of only half the audience that had a taste of your poison?”

The Durmstrang students murmured amongst themselves, a general voice of agreement with their leader’s.

Viktor shook his head. “You owe many apologies, Alpha Riddle. One belonging to the omega whom you've insulted and another to Durmstrang itself.”

Tom’s eyes narrowed at the words, teeth grit together to stop a growl from escaping.

Harry looked at the two hostile aphas and felt tired. It was too easy to imagine these two alphas clashing and turning what was a simple exchange into a brawl. There was no need for it and the possibility of it occurring made Harry warry.

Tom noted Harry close his eyes in frustration. The resulting emotion was unpleasant as the desire to fix the problem arose.

Tom openly scowled, but he looked Viktor in the eyes. “You're right,” he said coldly. It was almost worth it to see the other alpha pause in surprise. Tom took advantage of the moment.

“I do not deny Alpha Krum’s words,” he acknowledged, not to Harry but to the watching pack. “I will not apologize here and now. To do so will only further incite your ire and so, I will wait until I can provide proper restitution. For now... I only ask one thing.”

Harry frowned at the possibility of a catch. He waited patiently, fingers rubbing the side of the vial in his pocket. If he didn't like Tom’s request, he could always fling it in the alpha’s face.

“Objectivity,” Tom requested seriously. Another thing that surprised them, but in all honesty, the request was simple enough. Perhaps not as easy to implement, but at least it made sense to do so.

“Accepted,” Harry agreed. Then seeing the Slytherin’s lips pull into a smirk, the omega came forward with his own requests.

“In return, I ask of you one thing,” Harry challenged the alpha. Perhaps there was still a chance to throw the vial at Tom.

Tom inclined his head in a nod, so confident, so cocky that he could handle whatever it was that Harry would ask.

 _We'll see_ , Harry thought.

“Space,” Harry finally requested. That smirk faltered and the expression on Tom's face was wiped clean once more. “Do not pursue me. If I have need of anything from you, I will inform you. But for now, I ask only that you give me space.”

It felt as though the whole world held its breath as Tom stood there, unmoving and stoic. Then, he bowed his head in acceptance.

Harry wanted to let out a sigh of relief, but he kept it to himself. It felt like a mockery to show such emotion in front of Tom, as though Harry couldn't stand the sight of him.

That wasn't the message he wanted to give.

He was still angry. Of course, he was. But more so, Harry was hurting. He needed the time, the space… just some time to be able to think without getting pulled into Tom’s orbit.

And Tom, bless him or curse him, had agreed.

Viktor seemed satisfied enough with this, as well as the other Durmstrang students.

“...Thank you…” was the last thing Harry told the silent alpha before he rejoined the group.

Tom didn't wait to watch them walk away. There was only so much he could take and the alpha wouldn't put himself through that.

 

* * *

 

 

In the Great Hall, Tom rejoined the Slytherin table.

He immediately knew that no one had been able to pry or talk any information out of the Durmstrang students.

Good.

They wouldn't ask him about his stunt in such a public setting, but he knew many of his peers were dying to know the gossip.

Instead of indulging them, even a little, Tom filled his plate with a small serving of dinner. Before the ceremony, Tom’s stomach had churned uncomfortably at the thought of food. He now found himself ravenous.

The night had its ups and downs. Not everything had gone how he would have liked, but it was nothing he couldn't work with.

On the corner of his eye, he could see Lucius eying him with concern.

A delicate, subtle sniff had Lucius remarking, “You smell of the Durmstrang's.”

It was clearly a bid for information. Would Tom indulge him?

He raised a brow in question.

Lucius cleared his throat. “I assume they had much to say over your wooing of their omega…?”

Wrong.

“I did not woo their omega,” Tom explained patiently. The blond seemed relieved. “But I plan to. Eventually.”

“My L– Tom,” Lucius almost pleaded. “There are _other_ omegas.”

“Yes,” Tom agreed.

“Then–”

“No,” Tom said simply. The blond literally threw his hands up with a frustrated sigh. It was worth it to see the normally composed pureblood lose his calm. Tom gave the other alpha a mean smile.

He would explain later.

Not everything, but enough of it to placate his second in command.

He would tell Lucius that he had given Harry a memory of that night. It was the first thing he should have done when it was shown to him.

It was too late to change the past. It did not mean that he couldn't rectify it though.

Tom would not explain the significance of the omega accepting it. For to Tom, as long as Harry was seeking answers, there was still a chance of turning this whole bollocked affair around.

As long as Harry’s emotions didn't turn to apathy, Tom was certain that he could fix this. He had to be or else he would return to that brooding alpha that had stared into the fire… uncomprehending, lost.

Tom refused to be that alpha.

He just had to be patient. He frowned into his cup of pumpkin juice, thinking and already planning.

Patience and maybe a little help from his allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope the chapter wasn't too disappointing :x Theres probably mistakes and typos all over so I'll be editing this later tonight as I go through it There was a lot more that should've happened. Next chapter will pick up speed, finally.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that commented and left kudos! Despite how long this update took, every comment and kudo helped to motivate me. (Or guilt me, but hey, I needed it xD)
> 
> And because of that, comments/suggestions/kudos are always welcomed :)


End file.
